Unexpected
by WishfulThinking012094
Summary: What happens when Angela finds herself unexpectedly pregnant, aleady knowing that any baby they had could be born blind? Will it be another happy ending? Or a tragic heartbreak? Featuring the entire Squint Squad, including Hodgela, B/B, some Swaisy, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my attempt at an original fanfic. It skips ahead almost four years into the future and some storylines (such as Vincent's death) are followed, while others (Booth and Brennan having one baby) are not. This is more of an introduction-type chapter and I'll warn you now, it's going to take me a bit to get to the actual plot. Also, there will be numerous flashbacks seeing as I completely skipped over almost four years. Booth, Brennan, and the rest of the Squint Squad will appear, but Angela and Hodgins are the focal point of this fanfic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Angela busied herself in the kitchen, making a batch of pancakes like she always did on Monday mornings. Humming quietly to herself she heard a familiar thumping as someone came down the stairs and turned to see her husband dressed in one of his favorite plaid button-down shirts and a pair of jeans.<p>

He made his way over to her, kissing her cheek as he slyly dipped a finger into the batter. "Good morning Angie."

"Morning Jack," she replied seeing him put his finger in his mouth, "Hey! Don't think I didn't see that mister."

He chuckled and moved to start the coffee maker.

"Where's Michael? Is he getting ready?" she asked.

"Yeah he'll be down in a minute. He insisted that you be surprised by his choice in outfit."

She rolled her eyes. Her son had no idea how to match his clothes. It didn't help that he was only four years old, but he was definitely his father's son when it came to that department.

"What?"

"Nothing. He's just so like you. Thinks he knows what style is and whatnot," she teased, flipping the first pancake.

"Hey!" he protested, "I'm not that bad."

She turned to look at him, "Honey you pretty much wear the same type of shirt to work everyday. They do look amazingly hot on you but still."

"I blame Michael," he said and she laughed, waiting for the explanation sure to follow. "When you were pregnant with him you could not keep your hands off me. I had to wear something that you could take off easily and quickly." He smirked at her.

"Oh right, _I_ was the one who couldn't keep my hands off you. I seem to recall that you absolutely loved me being pregnant. God only knows why because I looked like an absolute whale." She turned off the oven, setting a plate of pancakes down at the table.

Leaning her head around the stairs she called, "Michael! Come down, breakfast is ready!"

She turned around to see Hodgins staring at her, "What?"

"You are incredibly beautiful," he replied, catching her in his arms as he kissed her passionately.

Neither of them noticed the soft thud of someone else coming down the stairs.

"Mommy, Daddy whatcha doing?" a curious voiced asked, startling Angela and Hodgins out of their moment.

"Daddy was just showing Mommy how much he loves her, Mikey," Hodgins recovered quickly.

Angela looked her son up and down. His dark brown curls were in a mess that resembled her own and the piercing blue eyes that matched his father's looked up at her filled with curiosity. He had on a little ZZ Top shirt his grandfather had given him for his fourth birthday last week and his favorite pair of cargo shorts. Billy had made quite a scene at the party but nonetheless, the party was a success.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_You're going to get the cake and everything right after work right?" Angela asked, pacing around his office like a maniac. _

_He stopped working for a minute and turned to face her, "Yes. I even got permission from Cam to leave a little early. Just calm down okay. Let the rest of us handle it. All you have to do is pick Michael up from preschool and bring him to the house around 6."_

"_I just want everything to be perfect for him. It's his special day."_

"_I know babe and it will be. Why don't you go check to make sure everyone knows that the party is today?" he asked, clearly wanting to get back to what he was doing._

"_Oh right. You're trying to establish time of death. Sorry babe." She quickly kissed him before running out of his office to find the others._

_He just shook his head, getting back to his bugs._

* * *

><p>"<em>Brennan!" she called out just as the worn out looking anthropologist was about to head into her office.<em>

_She turned around surprised, "Angela, what is it?"_

_Angela came over to her, slightly out of breath. _

"_Why are you breathing so hard Ange?" she asked, a bit concerned._

"_Oh I just spent the last half hour running around reminding everyone about Michael's birthday party tonight. You, Booth, Rissa, and Kev are coming right?"_

"_Of course we are," Brennan assured her, patting her back._

"_Right. Okay, well I'll see you guys there then," she called, backing out of the office._

"_Wait where are you going now?"_

"_I have to run by the FBI building to see Sweets," Angela called back._

"_Couldn't you just-," Brennan started to say but Angela was already gone, "Call him? And never mind."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sweets!" Angela yelled as she burst into his office.<em>

_He looked up startled, "Angela, what are you doing here?"_

"_You and Daisy are coming to the party tonight right?"_

_He looked confused, "Uhh, why wouldn't we?"_

_She sighed in frustration, "I'm just making sure no one forgot."_

"_Angela do you want to talk?" he asked, motioning to the couch._

"_No I do not want to talk Sweets. Can't a mother just be worried about her son's birthday party without people thinking the worst?"_

"_Of course. I'm sorry Angela. I'll see you later then."_

* * *

><p><em>Angela looked at her watch quickly before dialing home to her husband. "Hey, is everything almost ready?" she asked. "Okay, I'm at the preschool right now so we should be leaving in five or ten minutes. Yeah, love you too Jack" She hung up the phone and pushed open the door to the school. Michael immediately noticed her and stopped what he was doing to run over and hug her.<em>

"_Hey birthday boy. How was school?" she asked, ruffling his hair._

_His bright blue eyes shined with excitement, "It was awesome. _Everyone sang to me and i got to wear the birthday hat and and…" He chattered on, his words running together.__

"_Whoa, slow down there buddy." She laughed, "Ready to go home and see what Daddy and I got you?"_

"_Yeah!" he yelled, running towards the door._

_Angela said a quick goodbye to the preschool people and took her son's hand as they walked to the car. She helped him into his 'booster seat' (he didn't like it to be called a car seat anymore) and prepared for his jabber on the ride home. Finally they reached the roomy condo they called home._

"_Look Mikey. Daddy beat us home," she told him, spotting the red Mini Cooper he still chose to drive after all these years sitting in the driveway. No other cars were seen as Hodgins had arranged for limos to pick everyone up and drop everyone off so that Michael wouldn't suspect anything. _

_He laughed and struggled to undo his seatbelt, finally popping it off._

"_Maybe he's already making dinner for us. Wouldn't that be nice?" She allowed him to run to the front door, knowing that he couldn't get in without a key._

"_Mommy hurry up!" he whined._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming! Not everyone is as young as you kid, remember that." She unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a banner with 'Happy 4th Birthday Michael!' written on it and all of their friends with silly party hats on, throwing confetti at him._

_He smiled a huge grin, turning around to look at his mom, "Did you plan all of this, Mommy?"_

_Hodgins came around and put his arm around his wife, "She sure did kiddo."_

"_Don't listen to him. Your Daddy helped too." She paused, holding back the tears, "Happy Birthday baby, we love you so much." She picked him up, ignoring his protests and she and Hodgins placed wet kisses on either side of his face._

"_Ewww!" he complained as she finally put him down._

_Hodgins laughed, "Michael all your friends are in the backyard. Why don't you go play with them?" he suggested._

_He was more than happy to comply, running as fast as his little legs could carry him to a group of boys from his preschool class playing on the swing set._

"_Are you gonna cry again Angie?" Hodgins asked, remembering last year when she had bawled her eyes out, frightening their son a little bit._

"_Well yeah! Our son is four years old! But I'll try to keep it on the downside this time."_

_He nodded, silently, knowing that it wouldn't be until they were in bed together that night that the waterworks would really start._

_She looked around their house to see all the members of their Squint Squad and wondered where the time had gone. Booth and Brennan were finally together, although not married, and had a daughter and a son: 3 year old twins Karissa Christine Booth and Kevin Gerard Booth. Cam had finally agreed to marry Paul last year after dating for 3 years and they were as happy as could be. Sweets and Daisy were still together, engaged to be married in the fall. All the interns had gotten their doctorates, but only Wendell and Daisy had stayed on at the Jeffersonian, with Arastoo, Clark, and Fisher finding positions elsewhere. And then there was her husband of five years, Dr. Jack Hodgins, the only man she had really ever loved. _

_She laughed as she watched him try to round up all the kids, knowing that Michael could not have asked for a more perfect father._

"_Alright everybody, it's cake time! Behave or no cake!" She brought out the huge chocolate oreo cake, "Babe, that includes you," she scolded, slapping his fingers away from the cake._

_He pouted for a minute and then went to go find a lighter and knife. Once all five candles were lit, everyone began to sing Happy Birthday. Some were surprisingly on-key (Sweets), while others (Booth) were not so much._

_When the singing was over Michael just sat perched at the table. "Honey, aren't you going to blow out your candles?" Angela asked._

_He turned to look at her, "Mommy why are there five candles. I'm turning four."_

_She smiled at his cleverness, "Well you always get one just for good luck baby. Ready? One, two, three, make a wish!"_

_It took him three tries to blow out the candles, but he managed._

"_Alright, let's eat!" Hodgins yelled enthusiastically. _

"_At least let Michael and the kids get their pieces before you devour the thing Jack," she hissed in his ear, her tone teasing yet serious._

_He laughed, "Of course."_

_After everyone had had their fill of birthday cake, it was time to open presents. Angela pulled a makeshift blindfold over Michael's eyes as she and Hodgins let him outside where their present for him was waiting._

"_Now Mikey there are going to be rules that come with this present, so don't think you can do whatever you want okay?" Angela warned._

"_Okay," he replied, practically running in place by now._

_They took of the blindfold and there in front of him stood his very own miniature four-wheeler. _

"_Wow!" he whooped as he ran to it but quickly ran back to his parents to hug and thank them. "Thank you for my present Mommy and Daddy," he said throwing his little arms around each of their necks._

"_You're very welcome buddy. Now you can't ride it in the streets, but you can ride it in the backyard after everyone leaves. Maybe if you're good we can take a trip to the estate next weekend and you can ride all around there." Hodgins said. Even though he and Angela had their very own place he had kept his mansion simply because of the fact that it had been in the family for years and he didn't want it to end up in the wrong hands._

"_So you'll let him ride that thing but you won't let me take him on tour with me?" a familiar voice questioned._

"_Grandpa!" Michael yelled, running into none other than Billy Gibbons' arms. _

"_Dad, I didn't think you were going to be able to make it." Angela was next to give him a hug._

"_You kidding baby girl? I wouldn't miss my grandson's birthday for the world."_

"_Grandpa Grandpa!" Michael tugged at the sleeve of his jacket, "Where's my present?" _

"_Michael, manners," Hodgins scolded his son._

"_Sorry Daddy. Do you have anything for me Grandpa?" Michael tried again._

_Billy scratched his head for a minute, "You know what? As a matter of a fact I do Mikey." He pulled out a custom made t-shirt that said ZZ Top on the front and had a picture of Billy on the back with the phrase 'Grandpa's Boy' written underneath it._

"_Wow Dad, that's really nice," Angela said, "Mikey what do you say to your Grandpa?"_

"_Thank you Grandpa! It's so cool!" He rushed over to hug him again._

_Billy laughed, "One more thing for you boy." He fished in the trunk of his car and pulled out a child's guitar, carefully handing it to Michael._

_The look on Michael's face was priceless, "Whoa, my very own guitar. Look Daddy I have my own guitar!" Hodgins smiled. "You're the best Grandpa ever!" Michael declared._

_The rest of the gifts were given out soon after. Booth and Brennan got Michael a firefighter set; complete with the hat, the suit, and the boots. Cam and Paul had grabbed a brand new pair of limited edition Nike kicks while vacationing in London. From Sweets and Daisy he received a superman watch and shirt. Wendell got him a skateboard and the kids from his preschool class had all chipped in (well their mothers had chipped in) for a gift card to the ice cream place._

_By the time seven o'clock came rolling around, Michael could barely keep his eyes open. Angela knew that it was time to end the party. "Okay everyone, thank you so much for helping us celebrate Michael's birthday. We'll see you guys later."_

_Hodgins escorted the remaining guests (most of the preschool kids had already left with their parents as dinner approached) to the door, thanking them again on their way out. _

_Once everyone was gone he came back into the house to see Angela standing in the doorway just staring. "Babe what are you doing? He whispered._

"_Look at him," she gestured to a sleeping Michael, sprawled out on the couch with a slice of pizza still in his little hands._

_Hodgins smiled and kissed his wife's cheek, "Thank you."_

_She looked up confused, "For what?"_

"_For finally marrying me. Without you we wouldn't have our son. I love you Angela."_

_Her eyes were glistening, "I love you too Jack." She kissed him sweetly, her tongue soon begging for entrance, which he surprisingly denied._

"_He's waking up," he offered, pointing._

_Angela sighed, "I'll put him to bed. Meet you in bed?"_

"_Okay. I'm just gonna clean up a bit first."_

_She made her way over to the couch and removed the pizza slice from Michael's hand, throwing it into the box sitting on the end table. She ran her fingers through his curly hair as he began to wake up. "Hey sleepyhead. Did you get enough to eat?"_

_He looked around, confused as to why there were no people anymore, "I fell asleep at my own party?" he questioned. _

"_It's been a long day Mikey. Everyone was tired too, that's why they left a little early. Come on let's get you in bed." She lifted him into her arms, amazed at how big he had gotten. He didn't even try to protest when she put his pajamas on for him and tucked him into bed. "Goodnight Michael. Your daddy and I love you so so much." She kissed his forehead and shut the light off as she headed out of the room._

* * *

><p>She smiled, kneeling down to his level. "Honey, it's pretty cold outside. Why don't you go change into some warmer clothes okay?"<p>

He frowned slightly, clearly thinking about something, "Okay Mommy. Be right back." He said turning to head back up the stairs.

"Do you need any help?" she asked hopefully. She missed dressing her baby each and every day, helping him brush his teeth and such.

He turned back and looked at her, "No thanks Mommy I'm a big boy now."

Angela turned back towards Hodgins who was leaning against the counter, an amused smile on his face. "Jack, he's growing up so fast," she almost wailed, sniffling a bit.

He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, "I know I know. But think of what an awesome little man he's becoming."

"I remember just yesterday finding out I was pregnant with him." She sighed, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table.

He sat down with and didn't say a word, simply taking her hand.

After 5 minutes Michael still had not come back downstairs so Angela figured he might need some help. "Go see if your son needs any help," she told her husband, "And make sure he has a jacket while you're at it. We really don't need him getting sick."

When Hodgins and Michael still hadn't reappeared, Angela trudged upstairs herself to see what was going on. She peered into Michael's room to find her son and her husband engaged in a tickle battle, one that Hodgins was clearly winning.

"No fair Daddy, you're bigger than me!" complained Michael.

"How about you and I gang up on Daddy?" Angela suggested from the doorway.

Michael giggled as she joined in, holding Hodgins down while Michael sat on his chest, tickling his neck.

"Alright alright. That's enough, I give up. You two win!" Hodgins was practically crying from all the laughter and his face was beet red.

"Okay Mikey, let's let Daddy up now. We're going to be late. Go downstairs and eat some pancakes," she instructed, watching the retreating form of her son before turning to look at her husband.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked, putting on a brave face.

"Far from it," she replied, leaning in to kiss him.

"Wow!"

"Don't get used to it. You make us late again and you will be in trouble. Now go find your son and make sure he has everything while I freshen up. I'll be down in five minutes so no horsing around."

She went down the hall to their bathroom, sighing as she fixed her hair and makeup. Next thing she knew she was kneeling down by the toilet, emptying her stomach of the pancakes she'd eaten that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Like I said, I'm making use of flashbacks lol. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but you all can probably figure out why she's throwing up if you read the summary. Well I'll try my best to update this as often as I can, but I won't promise anything, especially since these chapters are going to have to be quite lengthy and I'm still in high school. Leave me a review, let me know what you thought of it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there all! It's me Willie again. So okay I don't usually like to share the next chapter in a story until the chapter after is pretty much on its way to being complete. BUT, since I am in a weirdly generous mood at the moment, I'm updating. Alrighty, I present to you Chapter 2 of Unexpected! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Bones or any of its characters but I do own my plots and the characters I myself created.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Brennan. What's up?" Angela asked, coming into her office to see Brennan with her head on her desk.<p>

"Oh Angela!" Brennan gasped, jolting up.

"Sorry Sweetie I didn't know you were asleep. Is everything okay? You don't normally sleep at work."

Brennan rubbed her eyes, still trying to wake her body up, "Yes everything is fine. It seems the twins have been anything but good for us lately. They're constantly asking questions and say they need help with everything, even though I know they don't"

Angela sat down in the chair across from her, "Oh they're in _that_ stage," she murmured, nodding her head to show she understood.

"Why did you suddenly put emphasis on _that_ Ange? Is there something I'm missing?"

Angela laughed. Even after two kids and a stable monogamous relationship with Booth, Brennan was still Brennan; never truly understanding social things. "No Sweetie I just mean that it's a hard stage, especially when you've got two."

Brennan sat back in her chair, "I'm assuming Michael went through this?"

"Yeah and trust me it was pretty horrible. I finally had to put my foot down when he asked me to feed him his food," she laughed thinking how things were so much different now, "I kind of wish he was like that again though."

"Why would you want to go back to that stage Ange?"

"Well it's just now he always says that he's a big boy and can do everything himself."

"That's seems rather accurate. Why would you be unhappy to see him progressing?"

"Honey, he's my son, the only child I'll ever have." She looked down and sniffed a bit, but Brennan didn't notice, "I would like to keep him young and innocent for as long as possible before I have to catch him making out with some random girl on our living room couch."

"Oh, I'm beginning to see your point. You do not want any more children?" Brennan asked curiously.

"I would love to give Michael a little brother or sister, but I don't know if Hodgins and I can go through that all over again. Last time I was already pregnant before we found out about the LCA. Now I'd have to get pregnant knowing the entire time that the baby could be born blind." Tears filled her eyes now.

Brennan could see the tears coming but was at a loss what to do to help her friend. She came over to Angela's chair and sat on the arm rest, letting Angela rest her head on her, "I'm sorry I brought it up Ange."

"No, don't apologize. It's okay, really it's okay. I'm sorry about the waterworks; I guess I've just been feeling really emotional lately, especially with Michael's birthday." She straightened herself up, wiping the tears onto the sleeve of her blouse. "So, would you ever want to have more kids Bren?"

Brennan laughed, "I don't think so. Life is hectic as it is right now. Plus, the way Kev and Rissa were brought into the world kind of freaked me out for life," she admitted.

Angela nodded her head, totally understanding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_The entire team watched as Booth's face paled, all the color drained so that he looked like he'd just seen a ghost, or in this case heard. _

_He turned to address them all, "There was an accident. Bones is the hospital. They're not sure if she's gonna make it."_

_Everyone stopped breathing to process what he had just said and Angela broke down on the floor. Hodgins had to take her aside to console her._

"_What about the babies?" Cam asked, afraid to hear the answer._

"_Being delivered early," Booth replied as he just stood, clearly not sure what to do next._

"_Come on, I'll drive everyone to the hospital," Hodgins offered. He turned to his wife, "Angela are you okay to drive?"_

"_Yeah I guess. Why?" she asked, her cheeks stained from the tears._

"_I want you to get Michael, go home and pick up some stuff for him, and then meet us at the hospital. Can you do that for me honey?"_

"_Okay," she whimpered, running down the platform towards the daycare center._

_Hodgins sighed softly glad that his wife now had a task to keep her distracted. Having their son at the hospital with them while they waited for news was probably the only thing that could keep Angela from literally pulling her hair out. "Booth! Booth, come on!"_

_He dragged Booth to his car, settling him into the passenger seat and buckling his seatbelt for him. Cam, Daisy, and Sweets piled into the back without saying a word at all._

_When they arrived at the hospital, Booth finally got his act together, jumping out of the car, running into the hospital, and demanding to know where Bones was._

"_Where's Temperance Brennan?" He practically growled at the nurse._

"_Are you family?" The nurse asked, not even bothering to look up from the chart she was working on._

"_I'm her fucking boyfriend and the father of her unborn children! That good enough for you?" he screamed._

_The poor woman looked alarmed and shrunk bank, "I'm sorry sir. Let me go get you an update."_

_Hodgins and the rest of the gang reappeared at this point, having to physically drag Booth over to the waiting area. But they could not get him to sit down._

_Five minutes later, the nurse came back and Booth practically tackled her for information. _

"_She's in surgery right now sir. One of her ribs cracked due to the impact of the accident and a piece of it punctured her lung. They are repairing the damage now."_

"_And the babies?" Booth asked desperately._

"_They're being delivered as we speak. With Temperance's breathing so irregular and the fact that she almost crashed when she got here, the doctors thought it would be best to deliver them now. I'll notify you when I hear anything else."_

"_Thank you," Booth said gratefully, finally collapsing into a chair, his hands covering his face. _

"_Booth, she's gonna make it. This is Brennan we're talking about. She's not going to let a car crash get the best of her," Cam said, coming over to rub his back._

"_I know Cam, but sometimes things happen. Life is short, I learned that in Afghanistan," he said trailing off._

_Cam sighed and moved back to her own chair, giving up on comforting him. They all just sat there in silence, waiting for news._

_Angela burst through the hospital doors, a baby carrier with five month old Michael in it in on hand, and a heavy diaper bag on her other shoulder. "How is she?" she cried out._

_Hodgins rushed over to her and took the diaper bag from her, setting it down on the floor next to a chair. "Brennan's in surgery right now to repair a punctured lung. The twins are being delivered by c-section," he filled her in quietly as she set the baby carrier on the table and took Michael in her arms, rocking him slowly._

"_Oh my god! But it's too soon isn't it?" she asked, a look of horror on her face._

"_She was at 30 weeks, they'll be fine. She probably would've gone into premature labor anyways," Hodgins reassured her, wrapping an arm around her as they stared down at their son._

"_Mr. Booth?" called a voice as a doctor turned the corner._

_Booth stood up immediately, allowing the doctor to speak._

"_We managed to repair the lung. Temperance is in recovery now, still unconscious, but she should make a full recovery."_

_A huge smile planted itself on Booth's face as he bear-hugged the doctor who was caught very unaware._

"_Also," the doctor continued once released from Booth's death grip, "Your son and your daughter were delivered and they are doing well. I'm going to warn you right now that they are small, but that's because they were born more than a month early. But, we have them in incubators and they actually are quite developed for their gestational age so they should be fine to go home in a couple of weeks."_

_Booth thanked the doctor before running down the hallways to Brennan's room._

_Michael began to stir in Angela's arms, letting out a few wails. "That's right baby. Auntie Brennan and your cousins are gonna be just fine," she cooed, tickling his tummy. He started giggling and smiled up at his parents before starting his crying again._

"_He probably needs to be changed," Angela sighed, getting up._

_Hodgins followed suit, holding his arms out for his son, "You sit down Angie; I'll go take care of this little man."_

_She waved him off, grabbing the diaper bag and hoisting Michael up on her hip, "No it's okay. You wanted me to go get him so I could be calmer right?" He nodded. "Right, so let me change him. You stay here and wait for any news okay?"_

_He smiled at her, kissing her cheek before she headed off to find a bathroom._

_When she returned, she was surprised to see Booth animatedly talking to the Squint Squad. "How is she?" she asked._

"_She just woke up and she's asking for you Ange." _

_She made to hand Michael to Hodgins but Booth shook his head stopping her, "No take Michael with you, since she can't hold her own babies right now."_

_She nodded and dropped the diaper bag on the ground. Poking her head into Brennan's room, she was happy to see Brennan propped up in bed, staring blankly off into space instead of at the TV playing in front of her. "Hey Bren. How are you feeling?"_

_Brennan's eyes lit up at the sight of Angela and Michael, "Hi. I've been better but I'm okay." She looked at Michael who was gurgling at something, "Wow look how big you've gotten since I saw you last Mikey." _

_Angela handed her her baby, running her hand over the short curls starting to come in on his head. _

"_Karissa Angela and Kevin Gerard," Brennan said suddenly, startling Angela out of a daydream._

"_I'm sorry honey what?"_

"_Those are the babies' names," she stated, rocking Michael._

_Angela's brain did a one-eighty, "Whoa whoa, wait a second! You're naming your daughter after me?"_

_Brennan looked confused, scrunching her eyebrows, "Is that so strange? I mean you are my best friend and you would have named your daughter after me."_

"_I'm flattered, Bren I really am. I just- I don't know don't you think you'd want to name her after your mom? I mean Angela doesn't really fit with Karissa anyways. Christine sounds much better. Karissa Christine Booth."_

"_If you say so Ange," Brennan mumbled, clearly just about ready to drift off once again to a drug-induced dreamland. _

_Angela quickly scooped Michael out of her arms, putting a finger to her lips when he giggled, even though he couldn't possibly understand what it meant. "Auntie Brennan needs to rest now Sweetie. We'll come back later," she whispered to him, slowly backing out of the room._

* * *

><p><em>It took a week for the babies to be allowed out of the incubators for long periods of time and another week until Booth and Brennan were finally able to bring them home.<em>

"_You ready?" Booth asked Brennan, a baby carrier in each of his hands._

_She looked around at the hospital room she had spent every waking minute of the last two weeks in and nodded, sniffling quietly._

"_Aw come on Bones. They're healthy and we're finally taking them home. Everything's going to be fine," he reassured her, kissing her cheek as best as he could._

"_I know I know. It's just, we almost lost them Booth. And it would've been my fault." She was full on sobbing now and Booth was forced to set the twins down and pull her off to the side._

"_Just because you were driving does not make the accident your fault. It could have been anyone in that car. Even if it wasn't you, someone would be in the hospital or worse because of that drunk driver. If you're going to blame anyone Bones, blame him."_

_She pulled herself together quickly, stifling the rare tears, "You're right of course. Just now looking at them, I can't imagine never knowing them."_

_He smiled at her, delighted with how much she had changed over the past year. No longer was she a robot who only thought logically and rationally; she was a mother and a girlfriend who actually showed her emotions to others. He picked up the carriers again and just looked at her when she continued to stand there, "Umm Bones I know I'm a big hunky FBI agent, but is it possible for you to open the door for me? I've kinda got my hands full with these two."_

"_Oh right sorry Booth," she apologized, opening the door and not even bothering to deny his hotness._

"_We're going to be happy together Bones," he told her as they walked to the big black SUV._

"_I know," she replied, a huge smile on her face._

* * *

><p>"You really scared us that day Sweetie. If it wasn't for Jack and Michael, I swear I would've had a mental breakdown or something," she laughed, making a joke even though in her heart she knew it was quite possible.<p>

"Well that's all in the past now. I'm fine, the twins are fine, everyone's fine." She sighed, obviously struggling just to keep her eyes open.

Angela touched her arm, "Sweetie, why don't you go home? This case is just about wrapped up anyways."

"You're right. Maybe I could make a nice dinner for Booth too," she mused to herself.

"Or you know, get some sleep like normal people," Angela suggested, laughing.

"Right because I'm going to be able to sleep with two very awake three year olds running around," Brennan said, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Wow sarcasm. I'm liking the new you Bren," Angela said, winking as she walked out the door. She went back into her own office, grabbing the keys Jack had left on her desk that morning and went to go pick up her son.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later<strong>

"Hey babe, look who came to visit," Angela called as she and Michael walked into Hodgins' office.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Michael yelled, dropping his backpack by the door and running to his father.

"Hey Mikey!" Hodgins swung his son up onto his lap, allowing him to hug him. "What are you doing here buddy?"

Angela stepped towards them, resting her arm on Hodgins' shoulder, "We thought we'd surprise you today."

Hodgins looked up at his wife. She was staring at their son, a strange distant look upon her face. He knew something was up but decided not to push it, at least not until they got home and were out of the earshot of Michael. "So how was school?"

Michael slid off of his lap and ran to his backpack, rummaging around in it for awhile before coming back with a drawing. "Look what I drew today!" It was a rough drawing of three stick people, obviously him, Angela, and Michael. It was the work of a four year old but that didn't mean it was any less impressive to Hodgins. He did, of course, notice that Michael had made sure to show that the Angela stick figure was taller than the Hodgins stick figure. "Wow this is really good buddy! Did your mom see this yet?"

"He showed it to me before we left the preschool," Angela mumbled, "I think he might give me a run for my money in the art department," she declared, but the enthusiasm was clearly forced.

Michael didn't seem to notice, babbling away to Hodgins as Angela continued to stare off into space. "Alright Mikey, grab your bag. It's time to go home now. You have the keys Ange?"

She looked startled but reached into her purse for them.

"Thanks babe. Why don't you go say goodbye to everyone Mike? Wait for us by the entrance though okay?"

"Okay." He nodded happily, skipping off to see his adoptive family.

Hodgins turned to Angela, a look of concern on his face, "Are you ok Angie?'

"What? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she replied, brushing off his worry.

He moved in to give her a kiss after not seeing her all day. She kissed him back, but stopped the kiss before he could deepen it, "Come on Michael's waiting," she said, taking his hand.

When they got home Angela pretty much ran upstairs as soon as she could. "Hey Jack do you mind starting dinner? I'm just going to go change into something more comfortable real quick."

"Uh yeah sure, no problem. Michael why don't you go in your room and play for a bit okay? I'll call you down when the food's ready."

"Okay Daddy," the little boy replied, racing up the stairs to his room. Angela followed him, her purse still on her arm.

She made it to their room without breaking and ran into the bathroom, locking the door before sinking to her knees on the floor. From within her purse she pulled out one of three pregnancy tests she had bought before going to get Michael. She sighed as the tears finally began to stream down her face. _"I shouldn't be crying; pregnancy is supposed to be a good thing,"_ she thought, remembering how happy she had been the last time she had taken a pregnancy test. Now, it was totally different though; she was actually hoping that the test would be negative instead of positive.

"Here goes nothing," she said, taking the little stick out of the box.

Ten minutes later a horrible wail echoed through the upstairs hallway and Michael wandered into his parents' room, frowning when he saw Angela on the floor bawling her eyes out. "Mommy?" he started tentatively, "Why are you sad?"

She looked up, a panicked look on her face. When she saw her son standing there looking like he was about to cry himself, she took a few deep breaths, trying to pull herself together. "Come here baby," she said holding out her arms to him.

He came over and plopped down in her lap.

"Mommy's not sad. I just stubbed my toe on the counter and it hurts a lot."

"You've got a booboo?" he asked, making the connection.

She let out a slight laugh, "Yes honey I've got a booboo. Can we keep this a secret from Daddy though? He's always telling me to be careful around the counter and I never listen."

"You don't want him to know he was right?" Michael asked, a little bit confused.

"I do but I'll tell him later. I don't want him to make fun of me for the rest of the night."

"Okay," he replied, accepting her explanation, "Can we go help Daddy with dinner?"

"I'm sure your dad would really appreciate that. Come on get up." She let him go on ahead of her, the energy draining out of her as she walked down the stairs. She kissed Hodgins on the cheek, "Thanks babe. I've got it from here. Go entertain your son for a bit."

"Okay. Hey you didn't change," he pointed out, confused.

She looked down at the floral print dress she still had on and shrugged, "Oh I guess I forgot."

He looked quizzically at her but said nothing, taking his son into the living room with him.

Angela sighed as she stirred the rice knowing that the upcoming conversation was not going to be an easy one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know it's still taking awhile to develop but all this is necessary. The next chapter will be more to the point I think. Oh and I apologize for the lengthy flashbacks but I started writing and this is the style it came out as so I'm just going with it. **

**Before I forget I wanted to again thank some readers who added this story or me to their alerts or just clicked favorite: ProudReader, Japanese Geshia Doll, IvoryKey, Ana Cullen Pattinson, Ckid032393, Ciza and thank you to the lone person who was nice enough to leave me a review: IvoryKey**

**Did I mention tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY? Well it is and a review would make my day even greater, just saying! Again, thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Monday! Alright just a heads up you're going to see a different side of Angela in this chapter than you might be used to. It's a side we get a glimpse of in the season 6 episode "The Pinnochio in the Planter" and I'm exploring it more with my take pretty much. Oh and there are TWO flashbacks in this one so enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Hodgins we need to talk," Angela said quietly as they closed to door to their son's room after putting him to bed.<p>

"Okay. Let's go into our bedroom." He started down the hall but stopped when he noticed she hadn't moved. "What?"

"Can we go downstairs? I don't want to wake Michael," she asked, keeping her eyes on the ground.

He frowned wondering what on earth could be so important, "Sure…"

Without saying anything she started down the stairs and went into the living room, pacing back and forth as Hodgins took a seat on the couch.

"What's wrong Angie?" he asked her and she finally turned to look him in the eyes, tears forming in her eyes. He got up to hug her but she put her arms up, stopping him.

"No you need to hear this," she ground out, "Sit back down." She took a deep breathe, closing her eyes. "I'm pregnant Jack." She dropped to her knees now, unable to control the sobs that racked her entire body.

Hodgins sat there with his mouth wide open for a few seconds before getting up and pulling his wife to her feet, leading her to the couch. He put his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, allowing her to get it all out. "Shhh shhh, it's going to be okay," he whispered into her hair.

"No, it's not," she wailed, "We-we were sup-supposed to be careful."

"And we were. You've been on birth control since Michael, and I always wear a condom," he stated and when he thought about it, he really had no idea how Angela had still gotten pregnant. "Shit," he muttered clearly remembering an event.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him for a moment.

"Last month we went to Pennsylvania for the weekend."

"So?"

"Remember the night we decided to make use of the hammock?"

She thought back, remembering that when they had arrived at the house they rented for the weekend, they had been surprised to see a hammock. And, seeing as neither of them had ever had sex in a hammock, well they had had to try it. "The condom broke!" she exclaimed, burying her head back into his chest.

He nodded solemnly. "And you probably forgot to pack your birth control," he pointed out, knowing how she could often be caught in her own little world.

"Damn it! You should have just gotten a vasectomy after Michael was born," she cried.

He sighed, knowing that she was probably blaming herself for their predicament. "Yeah but remember we talked about maybe eventually having another kid when Michael was a little older," he reminded her.

"I know. I just don't know if I'm ready to go through this again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Would you ever want another kid?" Hodgins suddenly asked, watching Angela rock their one month old son to sleep._

_She looked up suddenly, "Where is this coming from?"_

"_Well, you're cleared for sex now…" His eyes flashed deviously, "And I don't know, I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page."_

_Angela settled Michael into his crib and beckoned Hodgins to follow her out into the hallway. "You know I want like a million kids, but knowing that Michael could be born blind while I was pregnant with him really took its toll on me."_

_Hodgins nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know. We were supposed to be ecstatic, planning for the future, and there we were just praying that our son would be healthy."_

"_Honestly Jack, if I had known that we were both carriers I think I would've been a lot more careful in Paris. I'm not saying that I'm not glad we had Michael, because believe me, you and him are the best thing that ever happened to me. I just don't think we could ever make the decision to try for another baby knowing what we know, and be able to sleep easy. You know what I mean?"_

_He smiled, reaching out to touch her cheek, "We would feel guilty throughout the entire pregnancy," he murmured, saying aloud what neither of them really wanted to acknowledge._

_They were both silent for a minute, "So if we both agree, why did you ask?"_

"_I don't know. I was just wondering if maybe eventually we'd find the courage to try again. Not anytime soon of course, but maybe when Michael is older," he said, shrugging._

_She dragged him into their bedroom, setting the baby monitor on the end table before climbing into the bed with him. "I honestly couldn't tell you at this point in time, I'll guess we'll have to wait and see. Michael's only a month old." She smiled and he leaned over, kissing her neck all over, at the same time unbuttoning her blouse._

"_Do you think I'm a horrible person for not wanting to have another baby just because it could be blind?" she suddenly asked, forcing Hodgins to stop what he was doing._

"_Angie, you are the kindest, sweetest person I have ever met. And I'm not just saying that because you're my wife; I'm saying it because it is 100% true. This decision in no way makes you a horrible person."_

"_But every day people have to deal with stuff like this. Babies are born with Down syndrome and Tay Sachs and other horrible diseases and I'm worried about blindness, blindness that only has a 25% chance of even occurring." _

"_Ange you're only human, it's okay if you get scared sometimes, especially when it concerns another human being. Would it make you feel better if we stopped having sex?" he teased, attempting to lighten the mood._

_She hit his chest, hard. "Stop deflecting Jack! You always do this! I don't want you to reassure me! I want to know what you think about all of this!"_

_He threw up his hands, "Fine! I spend every waking minute scared to death okay? Scared that something will happen to Michael, scared that something will happen to you, scared that I won't live up to your expectations. Watching you grow with our son after getting the news tore me apart. I knew I should have been overjoyed but I couldn't help thinking that if there was a God, he had it out for us. It was pure luck that Michael wasn't born blind and if we decide to have another baby, the luck won't be on our side, I just know it."_

_She sighed happy that he had finally let it out, "Thank you babe," she said and it was easy to hear the sincerity in her voice. "So are we selfish then? We wanted a big family yet we're pretty sure that our luck will run out and another baby will have the LCA gene so we don't even want to try."_

_He took her hands in his own, "We're just afraid and we have every right to be."_

_Angela was silent for what seemed like forever to Hodgins and he had actually thought she'd fallen asleep. He reached over her to turn off the lamp when he saw her eyes still wide open, deep in thought. "How about we end this conversation until Michael is at least in school or if we want, forever?" he suggested, knowing neither of them would be able to sleep without some sort of closure on the issue._

"_Okay. If we're ready we're ready. If we're not we're not," she said simply, rolling out of Hodgins' arms onto her side._

"_Goodnight Angie. I love you." He reached over her and turned the lamp, kissing her cheek, before settling in beside her._

"_I love you too Jack."_

_Everything having been discussed thoroughly all they wanted to do now was get a good night's sleep before they had to get up for work the next morning, but it seemed like baby Michael had other plans for them. His crying rang loud and clear over the baby monitor and both Angela and Hodgins sat up, suddenly awake and alert._

"_I'll go," Angela said, making to get up, but Hodgins grabbed her arm, "No together," he told her and she nodded, taking a hold of his hand._

* * *

><p>"Angie, we can do anything. Now I know it's scary right now, but you and me together? We can totally get through this."<p>

"I just don't know what to do," she cried.

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearly confused. His eyes suddenly got wide at a thought, "Wait you aren't actually even thinking about getting an abortion are you?"

She sighed getting up off the couch, "I don't want to talk about this right now okay?"

"No no no! You do not just get to get up and walk away! We are going to discuss this because that's what married people do."

She turned back towards him and took a seat on the couch again. "You really don't get it Jack. You're not the one who's going to be carrying this baby for nine months, constantly in fear of the end result."

"Angela," he said softly, taking her hand, "That doesn't mean that I won't be scared too. And you'll be able to lean on me whenever you feel like it's getting to be too much to bear. That's what I'm here for."

"What did I do to deserve a man like you?" she asked him, caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry. I would never terminate a pregnancy without discussing it with you Jack, you know that. I don't think I could ever get an abortion period. I would feel like such a bad person for the rest of my life."

"I know I know. I just didn't want you to make some hasty decision before you actually thought about the consequences." He paused, smiling at her, "You would have carried Wendell's baby to term if you had actually been pregnant."

"Yeah. It's probably a good thing I wasn't really pregnant though. That might have been a tad bit awkward." She laughed. "Why does it always seem like I get pregnant on accident?"

"Uhh because you kinda do Ange. Michael was the result of one of many drunken but extremely passionate nights in Paris. Wendell's almost baby; well I don't really want to know about that." He smirked at her, "And well this baby, this baby will be able to say that his parents acted like a bunch of teenagers while on vacation." He gently rested a hand on her stomach.

"Oh and what makes you think we're having another boy?" Angela questioned, an amused smile on her face.

"It's in the Hodgins genes babe. You can't ignore the DNA."

"Great, just what I need three boys running around wrecking havoc," she said, rolling her eyes.

Hodgins pouted. "Hey! I for one am a man!"

"Only when you're in the bedroom honey." He began to interrupt with no doubt a comeback of some sort but she cut him off, "You think bugs and slime are cool, you insist on doing ridiculous experiments with Wendell, and you would stand in line all day to see a science fiction movie. Don't even argue, it's true."

He sighed, "Fine you win Angie."

She raised her eyebrows, surprised he had given up so quickly, but a win was a win.  
>"So I guess I should make an appointment with the doctor soon. And I think we need to keep it a secret until I'm past 12 weeks."<p>

"Yeah that's what you said last time too. Do you really mean it this time?" he teased.

"You're never going to let me hear the end of that are you Jack? Yes, I really mean it this time. I don't have the energy to tell everyone, especially since they all are aware of our situation."

"Fine by me, but do you at least think we should tell Michael?" he asked as he began to rub her back.

She squinted her eyes, weighing the pros and cons in her head. "We probably should. He deserves to know. Not that the baby could be blind of course; just that he's going to have a little brother or sister soon."

"Okay," he said simply, jumping off the couch and sweeping Angela into his arms before she could even protest.

She laughed, "What are you doing babe?"

"We're going to spend the rest of this lovely evening drowning out our fears. No worries, just a night to be Angela and Jack, a happily married couple." He smirked at the alarmed look on her face.

"But we still need to talk about-" she started.

"Shh, uh uh, no more talking unless you are screaming out how much you love me." He started up the stairs and down the long hallway to their bedroom, careful to close the door behind them. He set her down gently on the bed, but instead of attacking her as her normally would, he just stared at her for a moment.

"What happened to drowning out our fears?" she asked, quietly slipping out of her dress.

He chuckled, "Oh don't you worry, we will definitely be doing that." His body hovered above hers, his face a couple inches away from hers, "You take my breath away Ange. Every time I look at you, my heart almost stops."

"Shhh." She put a finger to his lips, giving him a mischievous look, "No more talking." Her hands were at the bottom of his v-neck t-shirt now, tugging at it. She huffed in frustration and he laughed, kissing her with such force Angela thought she might never be able to talk again. "Take your shirt off now," she ordered, longing to feel his bare chest against her own body.

"With pleasure," he replied as he complied, slipping easily out of the shirt to reveal a well-muscled chest, lightly lined with soft brown hair.

She rolled on top of him, her lips kissing all over his chest and then slowly moving down his stomach until she got to his pants. "Mind if I take these off?" she teased.

"Be my guest," he ground out, struggling to keep his cool.

She smiled, undoing his belt and throwing it across the room before sliding his jeans off of him so he was just in his boxers.

"God Angie," he moaned quite loudly.

"Shhhh, you'll wake Michael," she warned as her lips met his once again. He turned them over, his kisses hungry and animalistic now. "I want you so bad Ange," he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I love you," his tone was serious now as he stopped what he was doing to look into her eyes.

"I know you do. I love you too Jack," she murmured against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>A little while later<strong>

"Wow. That was incredible. You were incredible Ange," he said, kissing the top of her head as she lay in his arms, her head resting on his chest, an arm slung over his body.

She giggled, turning her head to look up at him, "Well you know what they say, being pregnant does give a woman more…" She paused, trying to come up with the right words, "More stamina, more hunger."

"Don't I know it," he murmured, stroking her now hopelessly crazy curls as he recalled how it had been when she was pregnant with Michael.

* * *

><p><em>He walked into his wife's office with the measurements she had asked Wendell for. Without looking up he said, "Hey Angie. I've got the measurements you wanted." The next thing he knew he was being slammed against one of the walls, Angela ferociously kissing him. He faltered, entirely too surprised to concentrate properly.<em>

"_What's wrong?" she asked, her lips now moving along his jaw line._

"_Not to be a killjoy Ange, but we're at work. People might see us."_

_She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, grinning ever so slightly. "That didn't seem to stop you before Jack."_

_He laughed nervously, "Yeah but you weren't pregnant then." His eyes were on the small bump of her stomach now. _

"_Don't you think me being pregnant has anything to do with my increased need for sex lately?" she asked._

_He thought about it for a second and realized she was right. She had always been one for a healthy amount of sex, but it seemed like during the past few months she had been jumping his bones any chance she got. _

_Angela watched him as she realized that what she said was true, deciding to tease him a bit. "Yeah not sure how long this phase is going to last though. I may not want to make love to you when I'm the size of a ship." She slowly walked towards the couch, picturing the look of horror that was surely on his face. The door to her office slammed shut and before she knew it she was being pushed onto the couch and he was on top of her._

"_You're kidding right?" he asked._

_She smiled at him, "Yes Jack. I'll always want to make love to you, even when I'm huge and hormonal. It just may not be as passionate as you're used to. So I think we should make use of this time." She tugged at the collar of his shirt, bringing his lips down to meet hers._

_She shuddered, startled as his hand suddenly slipped onto her stomach. He sat up and showered kisses onto her bump. "Daddy loves you so much baby," he whispered, stroking her stomach softly. _

"_Honey as much as I love when you do that, if you don't bring your attention back to me, I'm going to be quite upset." She raised her eyebrows, pursing her lips._

"_As if I could ever forget the mother of my unborn child, the woman I wake up to each and every morning, the woman whom I love more than anything in the world." _

_She groaned, "Enough with the sappy crap Jack. Just kiss me already."_

_He laughed at his wife's impatient nature and did as she ordered._

* * *

><p>"You loved it and you know it," Angela said, playfully smacking his arm.<p>

"Oh I'm not denying that at all. Who cares if I was a little run down for a few months, I got to have smoking hot sex with my beautiful wife just about every five minutes," he teased. She was silent now, clearly having not paid any attention at all to what he just said. "Everything's going to be fine Angela," he reassured her.

She looked at him a hopeful look in her eyes, "As long as we're together right?"

"Right. You, me, Michael, and this new baby; we're going to be just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm pretty sure I managed to keep it T, but please do let me know if I need to change the rating. Anyways sorry the flashbacks were shorter than previous ones, but at least you got two this time. Umm yeah so I know it's take awhile for me to develop this story but I think I'm getting there and once I get there the drama won't stop trust me, I've already got it planned out :P**

**Thank all of you for your support and I know how badly you all want quick updates so I'm going to do my best to get new chapters written and posted in a timely fashion. As always please leave me a review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back with another chapter once again! Alright just in case you were wondering Michael is pretty advanced for his age. Kevin and Karissa are as well, but they are 8 months younger than Michael and therefore not quite ready to start school.**

**Oh and you all will be extremely surprised to find that there are no flashbacks in this chapter, I repeat NONE whatsoever. Amazing right? So for those of you that enjoy the flashbacks I'm sorry, BUT this will probably be one of the only chapters with none. Heads up, this is a longer than normal chapter too.**

**Happy reading!** **:)**

* * *

><p>Almost three weeks had passed since Angela and Hodgins had discussed their new addition to the family. School was getting ready to start back up and for Michael, this meant preparing for his very first day of kindergarten.<p>

"I can't believe Michael's going to be starting school this year," Brennan said as she and Angela watched their kids climbing into the tree-house Hodgins had built for Michael right after he was born.

"I know! It seems like just yesterday I was holding him in my arms for the very first time." Angela sniffed a bit, her pregnancy hormones acting up. But she kept it until control, not wanting to lead Brennan to any assumptions.

"Mommy mommy mommy!" Kevin yelled, running over to Brennan, his little face all red.

Brennan sighed. She could see the tears that were about to come. "What is it sweetie?"

He was clinging to her leg now and she could feel the wetness from his tears on her pants leg. "Mikey and Risa are playing a game and they won't let me play!" he wailed, burying his head into Brennan's knee.

Angela looked over at Brennan desperately trying to comfort her son and stood up, "I'll take care of it Bren."

Brennan mouthed a silent 'thank you' as she watched Angela head for the tree house. "Come here baby," she said, lifting Kevin into her lap. "It's okay Kev. Auntie Angela's going to fix it and then you go back to playing and having fun. Okay?"

He stopped crying but only nodded before leaning his head on her chest again.

"Michael, Karissa you still in there?" Angela called out as she slowly climbed up the ladder of the tree house.

Michael poked his head through the sheet that made up the door. "Hi Mommy! Are you coming to play with us?"

She smiled, "No honey not today. How come you won't let Kev play with you guys?"

"He wants to play trucks. Me and Mikey pretendin to be scientists!" Rissa spoke up from behind Michael.

"Are you now? Well that sounds like fun, but maybe you could play with the trucks for a bit so that Kevin doesn't feel left out okay? Or even better, Michael why don't you go see if Daddy will let you guys go swimming?"

His eyes lit up. They hadn't gotten to go swimming that much that summer as they had all just learned how to swim recently and were still getting the hang of it. Hodgins and Booth insisted on playing lifeguard when they were in the pool, even though they were still restricted to the shallow end. "Cool! Rissa do you have your swimsuit?" he asked, scrambling down the ladder.

"Mommy has it!" she replied as she followed him down.

Angela just shook her head and laughed. God only knew why children found swimming to be such a fun activity. She for one didn't much like it. Her hair would always be so tangled and the chemicals Hodgins used made it smell like bleach.

She started climbing down the ladder, not really paying attention where she was going. Seconds later a screamed "Damn it!" was heard and then a loud thud.

Michael heard it and rushed over to where his mother lay flat on the ground, holding a wrist that didn't quite look right. "Mommy are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down next to her, an extremely worried look on his face.

"I'm okay baby," she said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. "Can you please do mommy a favor and get Auntie Brennan for me?"

"Okay," he mumbled, still looking frightened.

"Auntie Brennan! Auntie Brennan! Mommy fell off the tree-house ladder. I think she got a booboo." He was bawling now.

Brennan pulled him against her, running her fingers through his hair. "Hodgins!" she yelled through the open sliding glass door.

He and Booth came running over, "What? What's wrong?"

"Angela fell off the tree-house ladder. Michael says she might be hurt." Hodgins was already running in the direction of the tree house before she even finished the sentence. "Booth could you watch the kids for a minute? I'm going to go help Hodgins."

When she got to the tree-house, Hodgins was already kneeling beside Angela, but she wasn't doing a whole lot of moving.

"Oh my god! Angela are you okay?" she cried out.

Angela gave her a weak smile, "Yeah I'm okay. I got the wind knocked out of me pretty bad though and I'm pretty sure my wrist is broken."

"Nothing else hurts Ange?" Hodgins asked. She shook her head, "What about the baby?"

Brennan couldn't keep the gasp from escaping her, "You're pregnant Ange?"

She nodded, "Yeah. 10 weeks now. I know you're not that kind of doctor Bren, but can you tell if the baby's okay?" The worry was written clearly all over her face.

"If you are not experiencing any other pain besides your wrist, I would say that the baby is fine. But, you should still go to the hospital and get checked out. You will definitely need a cast for that wrist; it's a pretty bad break."

"Don't I know it," grumbled Angela, sitting up now, careful not to jostle her wrist.

"How did this even happen Angie?" Hodgins asked, still not convinced that his wife was okay.

"I was climbing down after telling Mikey and Risa to include Kev and I guess I wasn't really paying attention. I completely missed one of the upper rungs and well you know the rest." He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off, "Yeah yeah I know. I'm pregnant and I should be more careful now. Blah blah blah... I get it Hodgins, but really I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes, "Tell that to your wrist. Come on; let's get you to the hospital." He and Brennan helped her to her feet seeing as she was cradling her bad wrist with her good arm.

"Can you bring Michael to the hospital Bren? I don't want him to see me in pain."

"Of course Ange, but you might want to make sure he knows that you're not dying. He was pretty upset when he found me."

She sighed, "Yeah good point Sweetie. We still haven't even told him that I'm pregnant yet."

"How about I bring him by the car to see you before you guys leave? And then we'll stop for some lunch before we come to the hospital," Brennan suggested.

"Thank you so much Bren. You're the best." Brennan nodded and went back to the house. Angela and Hodgins started walking towards the garage when she accidentally hit her arm against her side, "Damn it that hurts!"

Hodgins chuckled and she glared at him. "This is NOT a laughing matter Hodgins! I am in pain!"

"Sorry babe, you're just too adorable when you pout." He smirked at her, jogging up ahead before she could stomp on his foot or something.

"Just get me to the damn hospital!"

"Alright alright!" he said, opening the passenger door for her, "Try not to move your wrist at all Ange."

"Yeah, like I haven't figured that out already," she muttered, gingerly climbing into the red Mini Cooper.

Hodgins sighed, "Man I did not miss the hormones at all."

"What was that babe?" she asked.

Not knowing if she had actually heard what he had said he decided just to play it off, hoping that she hadn't. "Oh what? Me? I didn't say anything," he said, fumbling over his words, praying she didn't notice.

Lucky for him, Michael chose this moment to burst into the room, tears rolling down his face. "Mommy mommy! Are you gonna die?" he asked, running towards the open passenger door. Hodgins caught him and grabbed him before he could inadvertently damage Angela's wrist even more by accidentally landing on it.

"Aww baby. I'm not going to die, I promise. Mommy just hurt her wrist a bit. Daddy's going to take me to the hospital and the doctors are going to make it all better like they did when you were sick," she assured him.

He looked a little less scared but still a bit worried.

She sighed, amazed at how like his father her son was. "Come here Mikey."

Hodgins looked her way, "Are you sure Angie?"

"Yeah it's fine."

Hodgins still looked unsure but reluctantly released his son, but not without a warning first, "Be careful of Mommy's wrist Michael. No rough housing okay?"

Michael nodded before carefully climbing into Angela's lap.

"See? I'm fine," she told him, rubbing his back with her good arm. "Now be good for Auntie Brennan and Uncle Booth okay? They're going to bring you by to see me in a little while."

He nodded before wrapping his arms around her neck.

She gently kissed the top of his head. "I love you Michael."

"I love you too Mommy. I hope you feel better," he replied, climbing out of the car and heading back towards the door into the house.

"What, no goodbye for Daddy?" Hodgins teased, kneeling down with his arms open.

Michael smiled, his cute little dimples flashing as he ran into Hodgins' arms. "Love you Daddy."

"I love you too buddy. Be good!" he called, watching him disappear into the house. He turned back to Angela, who was sitting in the car bawling her eyes out. "Does something else hurt?" he asked, instantly confused.

"No, no I'm fine," she sniffed, "I-I just love seeing you with him. My wonderful husband and the amazing son we created together. Just wow." She dabbed at her eyes, "Sorry I guess my hormones are finally catching up to the pregnancy."

He just smiled, "Come on; let's get you to the hospital." He started the car and turned around to back up.

* * *

><p><strong>A little while later<strong>

"Hi my wife had a fall today and we're pretty sure she broke her wrist, but she's also 10 weeks pregnant and we want to make sure the baby's okay," Hodgins told the lady working the front desk in Emergency.

"Okay sir. If you'll just fill out these papers, someone will be right out to get you."

"Thank you so much." He sat down next to Angela and began to fill out the papers. Noticing that she hadn't spoken a word since they got there he turned to her, "You doing okay babe?"

The sound of his voice startled her out of some daydream, "What? Oh yeah I'm okay right now."

"Anything else on your mind? He asked, putting the pen down.

"Not really, just thinking about the baby, Michael, you."

He brought the paperwork back to the receptionist, "You gave me quite a scare today you know. When I saw you lying there not moving, I thought you had broken your back, or worse."

"I'm sorry Jack. I promise I'll be more careful from now on."

He touched her cheek, "Good."

"Mrs. Hodgins?" a voice called from the doorway.

The couple looked up to see a doctor with a clipboard in his hands looking around the room. "Right here," Hodgins replied, grabbing Angela's good hand and leading her over.

"Follow me please."

The doctor, who had introduced himself as Dr. Graham, insisted that Angela sit on the hospital bed much to her chagrin. "So what exactly happened Mrs. Hodgins?"

"Please call me Angela. Well I was climbing down my son's tree-house ladder and I missed a rung and fell."

"Ahh I see. How did you land?"

"I guess I put my left wrist out to break my fall but mostly my back. I got the wind knocked out of me."

"Hmm. Well I can tell right now that your wrist is definitely broken. I'll take x-rays later to see just how badly, but right now I'm going to go get an ultrasound machine and we're going to make sure everything is okay with your baby. You said you are about 10 weeks along correct?"

"That's right. Thank you Dr. Graham."

"If it's okay, I'm going to hold off of the painkillers until after the ultrasound so you can be lucid to see your baby."

Angela laughed. "Yes, that's fine," she replied as he went to get the ultrasound machine.

"Are you sure you don't want something for the pain Ange? Because I don't know that looks like it hurts like a bitch," Hodgins said, pointing to Angela's weirdly twisted wrist.

"Honey you do not know the meaning of pain until you are in labor and give birth to an actual human being. Trust me, I'm fine. Besides, I want to be able to see the baby without being all drugged up." She reached for his hand, smiling as if to reassure him.

"If you say so Ange."

"Okay, who's ready to see a baby?" Dr. Graham asked, wheeling in the ultrasound machine.

Angela and Hodgins both laughed.

"Alright Angela could you please lift your shirt or better yet, let Mr. Hodgins do it, I don't want you to move your wrist."

"It's actually Dr. Hodgins, but it's fine," Hodgins said, pulling up Angela's shirt up to rest just below her breasts.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Great, here we go again," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh I'm sorry. What are you a doctor of since it's probably safe to assume not of medicine?" Dr. Graham asked, squeezing out the gel onto Angela's stomach. "This is going to be a little cold, sorry."

"Entomology. We both work with the FBI solving murders."

"Wow, very cool, very cool." He was silent now, moving the transducer around to get a clear image.

"You don't have to humor him you know. Dealing with dead people all day long is not exactly something most people want to hear about." Angela told the doctor, receiving a glare from Hodgins.

"Oh no no. I really do find it interesting. You see I was thinking about becoming a police officer before I decided to go to medical school." He paused, "Okay, here is your baby. Everything looks good, it seems like your baby is doing just fine."

The couple both breathed out sighs of relief, "Oh thank god.' Angela said.

"Will this be your second child?"

"Yes. We have a four year old son, Michael," Hodgins answered, seeing that Angela was about to get all emotional again.

"Angela? I'm going to give you some painkillers now and then I'm going to x-ray your wrist. However, there's absolutely no way you're going to be able to get a cast today; we have to wait until the swelling goes down. So unless it's a really bad break that requires surgery, you will have to have it wrapped up and in a sling for a couple days."

Angela groaned, "Thank god, it's my left wrist. Otherwise I just might go crazy." Dr. Graham gave her a funny look, "Oh, I'm an artist; drawing is kind of a big part of my life and my job."

"I see. Here are two Vicodin and I'm going to go ahead and write a prescription ahead of time for some more." He handed Angela the two small pills and a cup of water and gave Jack the prescription to hold onto. "Alright Angela I'm going put this vest over you. Dr. Hodgins you're going to have to wait outside."

Hodgins reluctantly stalked out of the room, wanting to be in there holding his wife's hand.

"Can you put your wrist on the x-ray machine please?" He clicked a few buttons, "And turn it over. This one's probably going to hurt."

Angela winced as she held her wrist in place.

"Alright all done. I'll be back shortly with the diagnosis."

Hodgins came back into the room, taking his place by her side.

"Hey," she mumbled softly.

"Hey yourself beautiful. Did the painkillers kick in yet?" he asked, well aware that they had from the look on her face.

"I don't know, but that doctor sure is beautiful. Nice ass too, although not as nice as yours babe. You look sexy, what's the occasion? Wait, wait don't tell me! Is it my birthday?" Her words were slurred, making it hard to understand what she was saying, but Hodgins got the gist of it.

"Angie, I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans and no it is not your birthday."

"Oh, well you still look sexy," she rambled and her eyes lit up as Dr. Graham came back in, "Look honey!" she lightly hit Hodgins a few times on the arm, "The handsome doctor's back!"

"I see the painkillers are kicking in. She did only take two didn't she?"

"Yeah, but Angela's never really had a good reaction to drugs. Painkillers make her loopier than they should, sleeping pills make her alert, and energy drinks sometimes just put her to sleep. It's pretty freaky."

Dr. Graham laughed. "Well it looks like your wife suffered multiple fractures of her radius. She's not going to need surgery but she will need to have a cast on for about 6 to 8 weeks. I'm going to give you the name of an orthopedic doctor. You're going to need to set up an appointment for two days from now." He handed Hodgins a sheet of paper with all the information printed out on it along with his own business card in case they had any more questions and then went to wrap up Angela's arm and fit her with a sling.

"Daddy daddy!" screamed a voice as Michael ran into the room straight at his father's legs.

"Hey Mikey! Can we use our inside voices please?" Michael stopped shouting. "Michael, this is Dr. Graham, he's the doctor who's helping your mommy feel better."

Michael tugged on the man's lab coat, "Did you make my mommy's booboo go away?" he asked.

Dr. Graham knelt down, "Your mom's not in pain anymore, but she's going to have a cast on her wrist that way the bones can heal properly."

"Oh." He thought for a second, "Daddy what's a cast?"

Hodgins sighed nodding to Dr. Graham as he quietly excused himself, "Michael, remember when you hurt your finger at soccer? Well that splint we had on it is kind of what a cast is. It makes sure it's doesn't get anymore hurt while it heals."

"So Mommy won't be able to move her arm?" he asked, curiously.

Hodgins was amazed he had been able to follow along and then make his own connections. But he knew it shouldn't have surprised him, Michael was advanced for his age, starting kindergarten a year earlier than the rest of the kids his age. "She'll only have the bottom half where her wrist is in the cast so she'll still be able to wave and hug you and other stuff."

"Okay. Is she awake?"

"Yeah buddy, but she's going to seem kind of crazy so don't get scared. It's the drugs talking." He lifted his son up onto the bed beside Angela, who was mumbling away to herself.

"Hi Mommy," Michael said, tentatively.

"Oh! Hi Mikey! What's up baby?"

"I get to go to Uncle Booth an Aunt Brennan's house tonight and have a sleepover with Kev and Rissa!" he told her, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"That's so cool! Be good for your aunt and uncle okay?"

He nodded, "Mommy why is your shirt lifted?" he asked noticing that Angela had forgotten to pull her shirt back down after the ultrasound.

"Oh we were checking on the baby," she said, nonchalantly, forgetting who she was talking to in her drugged drowsiness.

"Baby? What baby? I'm the baby. Daddy what is Mommy talking about?"

Hodgins silently cursed. This was definitely not how they had envisioned telling their son that he was going to be a big brother. He gritted his teeth, knowing that Angela was not to blame. "This is going to be really hard to understand Michael, but there's a baby growing instead Mommy's tummy. When it's time, he or she will be born and you will get to be a big brother."

"Whoaaa! How long do I gotta wait?"

Hodgins picked him up off the bed and sat him down on one of the chairs. "We will all take later about this Michael okay? But right now you're going to go with Auntie Brennan and Uncle Booth and have lots of fun. Tell Mommy goodbye."

"Bye Mommy!"

"Goodbye baby, I love you!"

Hodgins took his son's hand and led him out into the hallway where Brennan, Booth, Kevin, and Karissa stood waiting. With a kiss on the cheek, he sent Michael to go to Kev and Rissa, who were playing some kind of game with Booth.

"How is she? Is the baby okay?" Brennan asked.

"The baby's fine, thank god and Angela is too, now that she has her painkillers. She pretty much told Michael that she was pregnant out of the blue."

Brennan's eyes went wide, "Oh they gave her Vicodin didn't they."

Hodgins just nodded, "Thank you for taking Michael for the night."

"Not an issue Hodgins. You and Angela are like family to us. Besides, Kevin and Karissa need someone to entertain them." She laughed, waving goodbye.

"Jack! Jack!" Angela yelled from inside the room.

"What is it Ange? Are you okay?" he asked, rushing back in.

"Can we go home now? I'm sleepy."

He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that nothing else was wrong, "Yeah we can go home now babe. We just have to wait for the wheelchair."

"Why a wheelchair? I can walk!" she protested, attempting to prove her point by getting to her feet. She wobbled dangerously, finally tipping over into Hodgins' arms. "Oh, maybe a wheelchair is a good idea after all."

"Mhmmm." He guided her gently back onto the bed just as Dr. Graham came strolling into the room with a wheelchair.

"Alright Angela. Looks like you're all set to leave. Dr. Hodgins you're going to want to keep her off the Vicodin unless she's really in pain. Because she is pregnant, I don't want to take the chance of her developing a dependency."

"Will do Doc," Hodgins replied, helping his wife into the wheelchair. "Thank you so much and it was very nice to meet you."

"Ditto, I'm just sorry it was due to an injury. Take care of yourselves!"

"Bye Dr. Handsome!" Angela yelled after his retreating figure, giggling like a teenage girl.

Hodgins rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long two days until she got her cast. If he thought dealing with an inquisitive four year old was difficult, dealing with a drugged up, pregnant Angela was going to be much more of a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. This was actually the first chapter where I didn't know what was going to happen. I literally just started writing and this is what came to me. My medical stuff is probably really off, but I did do a little research so hopefully it's believable. <strong>

**For those of you who want updates to come quicker, reviews really do motivate me to set aside some time to write a new chapter. I mean I don't even care if you're saying you hated the chapter. Hey that helps me become a better writer. Otherwise I'm writing whenever I have the time, which believe me, is not very often between school and my horses. But I will keep doing my best. Thank you all so much for your continued support :)**

**-Willie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so I lied, the other members of the Squint Squad will not be finding out today, but I promise next chapter they definitely will. I just started writing and I realized there was so much I could do with the whole cast situation. I probably could've added it in but I didn't want to make this too too long or rush it. **

**This chapter might seem a bit rough because I usually go over and tweak some things, but I wanted to get this out there as soon as I possibly could since you guys have been so supportive. Anyways, please do enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting about this stupid thing. I don't own Bones or any of its characters, however I do own my plots and any original characters I make.**

* * *

><p>Hodgins walked into the bedroom to see Angela curled up on her side, leaning on the arm not in a sling, the other arm pressed awkwardly to her chest. He smiled. This was the most peaceful she had looked since they found out that she was pregnant. Easing himself gently onto the bed next to her, he pushed stray strands of hair behind her ear. She stirred a bit, but did not wake up until he lightly pressed a kiss to her lips.<p>

"Mhhh what time is it?" she mumbled, not yet opening her eyes.

"You don't even look to see if it's your husband kissing you instead of some random dude?" Hodgins asked, feigning shock.

She opened her eyes, "I know how you smell babe. Besides, no one else would dare kiss me."

He chuckled, "True. How are you feeling? Any better?"

She sat up, squinting her eyes at her heavily wrapped left arm. "Ughh. Yeah definitely better, but I'm so drowsy. Did they give me Vicodin or something?"

"Yes. You don't remember anything?" he asked, hoping that he would not have to be the one to tell her that she blurted out their big news to Michael.

"No. I remember getting to the hospital and then the doctor said the baby was okay and that's about it."

"So you don't remember seeing Michael at all?"

She looked confused, "Nooo. Why? He's okay isn't he?" She tried to get out of the bed, but his hands gently held her from doing so. "Oh wait he's not even here is he?"

"Yeah he's here. I just had Booth drop him off here after dinner. I didn't think he was ready for a sleepover yet. And don't worry, he's fine."

"Oh ok, then why…" A horrific look came across her face and her mouth dropped wide open, "Oh my god I told him about the baby didn't I?" He didn't even need to say anything to confirm what she said. "Damn it! I thought that was just a dream! Babe you must hate me. I am sooo sorry!" She collapsed back onto the pillows, her good hand covering her face.

"Angie, Angie you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby."

She took a deep breathe and opened her eyes appearing much calmer.

"Good," he said, taking her hand, "Now how in the world could I ever hate you? We needed to tell him anyways so it's not like it's a big deal. Yes, it wasn't the best timing, but it's not like you intentionally did it. You were drugged up."

"Why did you let them give me Vicodin?" she moaned.

"If you recall, you were in a lot of pain. And this is coming from a woman who usually just shrugs off injuries and sickness."

"But still… God I am not taking anymore, I'll tell you that right now. Pain or not, I will certainly survive."

"Ange…" he started.

She shook her head, "Uh uh no way Hodgins. I get a cast in two days and this stupid sling will do just fine to keep me from further injuring it."

"Alright whatever you say," he replied, giving in, knowing that there really was no sense in arguing with her especially about this. "Do you want to say goodnight to Michael? I just put him to bed before I came in."

Her eyes lit up, "Of course." She carefully got out of the bed, heading towards the door before turning back to him, "Come with me?"

"You bet babe."

He took her hand, leading her into Michael's room. The little boy was fast asleep in his bed, curled into a ball with the blankets pulled up to his chin. The sweetest smile was on his face, clearly dreaming a good dream.

Angela knelt down next to the bed and stroked the short curly hair upon her son's head, a huge smile on her face. He sighed in his sleep as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Look what we made Jack," she whispered, turning around to face him, her eyes glassy.

He didn't say a word, instead pulling her to her feet and letting her rest her head on his chest. "He's beautiful isn't he?"

She nodded. "Jack?" she asked tentatively.

"Mhmm?"

"I'm glad we're having another baby, I really am." She pulled his hand onto her stomach and rested hers on top, the first time she had done so during this second pregnancy.

"Me too Ange, me too," he murmured.

Silence filled the room; neither of them dared to halt the moment. Finally, Jack pulled his hand away. "Come on let's go to bed. You're probably exhausted."

"Just a little bit," she lied, struggling just to keep her eyes open.

He smirked, seeing this. Angela was never one to really admit when she was hungry or tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_I can't believe he's finally asleep." Hodgins said, collapsing onto the bed, Angela following him._

"_Shhh," she whispered, putting a finger to his lips, "Don't jinx it."_

_He chuckled softly, "Come here."_

_She shimmied her way closer to him, his lips immediately on hers, stealing a quick but passionate kiss. "Mmmm, love you Ange."_

"_I love you too Jack," she murmured, her hands now dangerously close to the buckle on his belt. She grinned deviously at him and unbuckled them, raising her eyebrows in an obvious question._

"_You don't want to eat anything Angie? I mean as much as I'd love to make love to my beautiful wife, neither one of us has eaten a thing since lunch almost 8 hours ago."_

_She hungrily attacked his lips, preventing his from continuing. "Shut up Hodgins. Our 3 week old son is finally asleep and I would very much like to have sex with you seeing as it's been, well, 3 weeks."_

"_Are- you- sure?" he asked in between kisses._

_She rolled her eyes. He most certainly had a knack for ruining the moment. "Yes honey. The doctor cleared me today."_

_That was all he needed to hear, sweeping her up in his arms and bearing down on her with ravenous kisses. It had just about killed him being 'celibate' for the last three weeks when during her pregnancy, they had made love at least once every day if not more as she got closer to delivering. Now his wife was practically begging him for sex. Who was he to say no? _

_He stopped kissing her momentarily to allow her to slip out of her flowing top. His hands roamed all over her body, finally resting on her now flat stomach. Over the last 5 to 6 months he had grown used to the small and then burgeoning bump of her stomach. Now, it seemed strange to see her back to normal._

_She sensed his thoughts through his body language. "What?" she asked softly._

"_I miss you being pregnant," he admitted._

_She laughed, "That makes one of us. I definitely do not miss looking like an oversized elephant one bit."_

"_You don't even miss feeling the kicks and movements?"_

"_Well that part was nice, except when I was kept up all night long at soccer practice. But, it's nice to have my body back." She paused, revising her statement, "Well, almost back."_

"_You look gorgeous Angie. Every bit as beautiful as you did the very first day I met you," he said, his lips now on her collarbone._

_She scoffed, "Please babe. I still haven't lost all of the baby weight yet." _

_He looked up at her, raising his eyebrows, "Babe, I think you're kidding yourself. If you lost anymore weight, people would think you'd gone anorexic or bulimic." Her stomach chose this moment to growl a bit. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"_

"_I'm fine, totally not hungry. Why are we even talking?"_

"_You tell me, you're the one who asked me a question." His eyes glinted with a bit of evil now, daring her to deny it._

_She responded not with words, but by literally ripping his t-shirt off his body, a growl in her throat._

"_Hey!" he protested but she just shrugged, "It was ratty old thing and you know it." Her lips left a trail of kisses from his pecks across each of his arms and finally down his pretty rock-solid abs. "Pants off now!" she ordered._

_He was only too happy to comply, loving the times when she decided to take charge in the bedroom. His hands free now, he began tugging at her jeans, his lips meeting hers once again. _

_She gasped into his mouth before abruptly sighing and sitting up._

"_What did I do?" he asked, clearly confused. "Are you okay?"_

"_Goddammit!" she swore, "I am so hungry I can barely concentrate." _

_He burst out laughing and she slapped him, but that only made him laugh even more._

"_Seriously babe? What are you twelve?"_

"_Sorry, sorry. It's just typical Angela, never wanting to admit that she needs something."_

"_Yeah yeah yeah. Come on, help me make something." She reached into the dresser drawer and pulled one of his button-down shirts on over her bra and panties. She tugged at his hand, trying to get him out of the bed._

"_Ange, you can't just get a guy worked up and then ask him to immediately cook something."_

_She frowned at him, "What are you talking about?" She asked, before it finally dawned on her, "Ohhhh!" _

"_Mhmmm. I'll just meet you downstairs in a few okay?"_

_She nodded, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Sorry about that babe."_

"_You can make it up to me later." He winked at her as she made to open the door._

"_Oh don't forget to bring down the baby monitor when you come down. Michael will probably be waking up for a feeding soon," she reminded him, poking her head back into the door._

_He sighed, knowing that their one chance for a much needed bedroom reunion had most likely already passed. No way would Michael stay asleep for this long again in the same night._

* * *

><p>"Angela!" Hodgins yelled up the stairs, "Angie come on! We're gonna be late!" He sighed when he got no response, trudging up the stairs and into their bedroom.<p>

Angela stood in front of the huge mirror in just a pair of jeans and a bra, hopelessly trying to fit a t-shirt over her immobilized arm.

He just shook his head and laughed and she jumped, startled to see him standing in the doorway, casually leaning against the frame.

"Help?" she begged, throwing him a pitiful look.

"Alright, first things first, you're never going to be able to get that shirt on without taking off the sling," he told her, helping her slip out of it. "Now try." When she finally got the shirt on he looked curiously at it, "Is that my shirt?"

She smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't get any of mine on, so I decided to try yours."

He laughed, "Come on, we're going to be late for the appointment."

"You dropped Michael off at the pre-school right?"

"Yes Ange. His last day; next week he starts kindergarten."

Her jaw dropped practically to the ground, "Oh my god! I forgot! Wow our little boy is growing up Jack."

He saw the tears forming in her eyes and rushed to try and stop them. "Don't cry Angie. This is a good thing."

She laughed, "I know. Sorry, I don't know I've been like this lately. I was no where near as emotional when I was pregnant with Michael."

"Every pregnancy is different," Hodgins recited.

She glared at him, "What did you scour all my pregnancy books while I wasn't looking or something?"

He looked away, grinning. "Maybeee. Come on let's go get you a cast!" he said enthusiastically.

Angela forced out an extremely sarcastic "Yay!" and followed him down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>At the doctor's office<strong>

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hodgins. Are you ready to get your cast?" the woman who had introduced herself as Dr. Lovitt asked, a little too enthusiastically for Angela's liking.

"Oh yeah sure. Absolutely ecstatic about it," she said sarcastically.

"Don't mind my wife. You see she's an artist and so she's upset because she won't get to paint her own cast." He sent Angela a teasing smile.

She kicked out with her leg, barely missing his knee. "Shut up Hodgins. I don't want a cast because they're big and bulky and annoying."

The doctor looked between them, unsure if they were joking around with each other or actually serious. "If it makes you feel any better, with a cast you won't be in pain anymore and it'll heal properly so you don't end up with a crooked wrist."

"Who said I was in pain?" Angela challenged and the doctor sighed, giving up.

"She's pregnant," Hodgins said simply, as if that explained everything.

"Really Jack? We haven't even told our friends yet and now you're telling some random stranger?"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Angela sighed, knowing that this wasn't worth fighting over. She was being rather rude to the doctor anyways. "Can we just get this over with doctor?"

"Of course Mrs. Hodgins. Is there any particular color you want?"

"Ooooh get red, get red!" Hodgins was practically jumping up and down.

"Great I married a twelve-year old," Angela mumbled to herself as she looked at Hodgins, her eyebrows raised.

He shrugged, "I never had a cast as a kid. It's kind of a new experience for me."

"Red's fine."

Hodgins whooped before the death glare his wife sent his way forced him into silence. Dr. Lovitt began wrapping Angela's exposed lower arm in plastic wrap, going from her wrist all the way down to just before her elbow. A strip of duct tape held it all in place and then the wet strips of reddish fiberglass were wrapped around the plastic wrap.

"This is probably going to be uncomfortable today just because it may feel a little tight, but it will go away. I'm going to have to move your wrist back a bit to get it in place." She pushed back on Angela's wrist a little and Angela winced, closing her eyes.

Hodgins rubbed his wife's leg in support. He hated seeing her in pain, but he had to admit, this whole process was ridiculously cool. If he could break something just to see what it felt like to have a cast put on, he probably would.

"Alright all done! This is waterproof so you can take a shower and go swimming. Don't put anything in the cast-" Angela cut her off, "Yes I know. This is not my first broken bone."

"Okay then. The nurse will be with some papers for you and then you can go." She exited the room.

"You never told me you've broken something before."

She shrugged, "I guess it never came up. It wasn't a big deal. I fell off the stage when my dad was rehearsing and broke my ankle."

"Oh wow. Hey so do you think we should tell everyone else about the pregnancy now?"

"Booth and Brennan already know, Michael knows, I don't see why not. I'm 10 weeks along, that's close enough to 12."

"Cool! Maybe we can-"

"No, no big parties or get togethers. We'll just tell each of them separately." He started to protest but she just shook her head, "No, I don't want to see all of their shocked, worried faces at the same time. That would be too much."

"Okay Ange. Ready to show off your brand-spanking new cast to Michael?" he asked, standing up and helping her off the examination table.

"I thought we had to wait for the nurse?"

"Yeah we'll I'm tired of waiting. They just want us to make an appointment to take the cast off. We can do that at the front desk."

"Alright." She tested the hand with the cast on it, allowing it to drop to her side, "Wow that's heavier than I expected."

He laughed, "Yeah watch where you swing that thing; you could probably make a dent in a wall or something."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious babe," she said, clearly in a better mood now that she wasn't in pain as she leaned in to kiss him, a smile still on her face.

He sighed in content. "Come on let's go surprise Michael. Take him out to a late lunch and a movie or something."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>A little while later<strong>

Angela, Hodgins, and Michael were all sitting down to a late lunch at the diner. Michael had been quiet the entire ride over and they were just bracing for the questions sure to come. They hadn't talked much more about the baby and he hadn't asked anything about it yet.

"Mommy?" Michael asked.

She took a deep breathe, attempting to come up with an on-the-spot explanation of sex for a four-year old. "Yes baby?"

"Can I sign your cast?"

She smiled and heard her husband let out a sigh of relief next to her. "Of course you can Mikey. Here's a marker." She handed her son a permanent marker and then motioned to her husband. "Help him Jack."

He put his hand behind his son's on the marker, gently guiding it as he laboriously wrote out the letters of his name on the cast.

Angela admired her son's handiwork. "Wow that's really good sweetie. I don't think I can let anyone else sign it; it won't be nearly as good as yours."

He giggled, "Does Daddy get to sign it?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Should we let him sign it Mikey?" She looked over at her husband who was pouting now. "I'm only teasing babe, you can sign it."

Launching himself out of his seat, he grabbed the marker and scribbled on the cast for what appeared to be at least five minutes.

"Did you leave out twenty middle names or something when we got married?" Angela asked, shooting him a quizzical look.

He just grinned, going back to his work before allowing her to see it.

She looked her cast up and down before finding his words. He had taken the time to write not just his name, but a message as well. It read 'Babe, I'm so glad we finally found our way back to one another. I honestly don't know what I would do without you and Michael in my life. I love you soooo much! Your loving husband, Jack.'

"Jack…" she whispered his name, gently caressing his cheek and they moved closer together, their lips just about to touch before a little giggle was heard across the table. They both looked around confused, before remembering that Michael was there with them.

"What's so funny buddy?" Jack asked, coming around to Michael's side of the booth and attacking him with tickles. "I gotcha!"

"Stop! Daddy noooo!" Michael laughed, slipping underneath the table and running towards the door.

Hodgins swept his son over his shoulder, both of them laughing now. He looked back at Angela who was still seated. "You coming babe?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the car. I have to pee for like the 20th time today. Please be careful!"

He chuckled, amused by her annoyance before running out with Michael still on his shoulders.

Angela shook her head. Only Hodgins thought that tickle wars were ridiculously fun, just because he himself wasn't all that ticklish. But she knew that he pretended he was so Michael could win every once in awhile. Michael really had the best father in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh just some background information for the next chapter, in this fic Michael was born in July, the twins in March and we are currently in early September, preparing for the start of school. And in case you guys didn't notice I changed Daisy and Sweets' wedding to fall instead of spring so that will be coming up as well. <strong>

**A lot of you make think this is taking forever to develop and truthfully it is. But I don't want to skip over anything and I believe it's important for you guys to see everyday life for these people as we don't really get to experience that on Bones. Speaking of Bones, who else is incredibly bummed that it won't be back until March? I, for one, am going through Bones withdrawal. **

**So yeah I hope that you keep reading and reviewing. And for those of you who are dying to know what will eventually happen, I won't reveal a whole lot, but if you PM I can give you teeny hints :)**

**Thanks so much!**

**Willie**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to say thank you to the lone person who reviewed my last chapter. Thank you Ciza! :) Also to my anonymous reviewers as well who I have forgotten to acknowledge. Thank you Annie and TJ! I really appreciate your kind words.**

**Big twist in this chapter that's probably going to get an arc for at least a few more chapters so be prepared!**

**No flashbacks in this one again :/ I know it made me unhappy too but I couldn't really fit anything short enough in that would still be relative to this chapter, but they will definitely make a return next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones blah blah blah...**

* * *

><p>"Daddy, how does the baby get out of Mommy's tummy?" Michael suddenly asked as all three of them watched one of Michael's favorite movies of all time.<p>

Angela groaned out loud as Hodgins fumbled over his words, his face slowly turning bright red.

"Ummm… Well you see- When it's-"

Angela rolled her eyes at his clear embarrassment and listened to him blubber until she finally took pity on him. "Michael, as the baby grows, Mommy's tummy will get bigger too." She put her hand on her still flat stomach for emphasis. "When it's time I will go into labor. When that's done you will have a baby brother or sister."

Hodgins sighed next to her, taking her hand in his lap in thanks for sparing him.

Michael squinted his little eyes together and they could tell that he was processing the information. After a few minutes he turned to them from where he lay in his sleeping bag on the floor. "Why can't the baby be born now?"

Turning to her husband, Angela gave him a look that he knew meant that it was his turn to answer a question. He quickly ran over an idea in his head, satisfied that it would make sense to Michael. "Buddy, right now the baby's much too little to be born. That's why it has to be in Mommy's tummy; she's helping it grow. Just like how you're too little to sit in the car without a booster seat. Eventually you'll get bigger and you won't need it. Once the baby is bigger it won't need to stay in Mommy's tummy." He felt Angela lean into him and he smiled, knowing that this was a question he had successfully answered.

"Oh." Michael said simply, turning back to the movie.

Angela turned to Hodgins, a confused look on her face. Usually when Michael was curious about something or experienced something new, he was relentless with the questions. Two questions on a matter as complicated as pregnancy and birth seemed extremely unrealistic.

Hodgins just shrugged, content to let the subject slide by.

Angela, however, knew that it was important that her son at least grasp what was going to be happening in a little over six months. "Michael? Do you have anymore questions for me and Daddy?"

"Well… Are you going to love the baby more than me?" he asked fearfully, a sad look on his face.

"Oh baby, we could never love anyone more than you. I don't even love your dad more than I love you."

"Hey!" Hodgins interjected.

She just gave him a look, "Really? Honey, I know for a fact you love Michael more than you love me and that's okay. Anyways, Mikey we will love the baby as much as you but never more, I promise."

He accepted the answer but still seemed unsure. Hodgins saw this and knew that right now they needed to show him just how much they loved him and that no one would ever be able to take his place. "Come here buddy."

Once Michael was situated between the two of them, leaning against Angela with Hodgins' arm around the both of them, he seemed to relax a bit more.

"You are the center of Mommy and Daddy's world Michael. We love you so much," Angela whispered into his ear, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head.

Hodgins just stared at her, his mouth wide open. Angela had gone from being a free-spirit to a suddenly pregnant wife all in a matter of months, but you wouldn't believe it now. She always knew just what to say to Michael to reassure him and always managed to put him first, time and time again. Jack admired the woman she had become, his wife, the mother of his children, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins.

It didn't take long for her to realize that he was staring at her, "What?" she whispered, careful not to disturb a now sleeping Michael.

"Tell you later," he shot back, easing himself off the couch, "Let's get him to bed."

She pulled Michael into her lap, standing up with him as she hoisted him onto her right hip as she used to do when he was younger. She grunted softly, not used to the extra weight, her casted arm flailing a bit.

"Here, Ange let me take him." Hodgins motioned for her to shift Michael into his arms.

"No, no I got him," she protested, refusing to admit there was no way she could carry him. She tried taking a few steps before coming to a halt, "Fine, take him. It's this stupid cast, I can't do anything"

Hodgins laughed softly, easily adjusting to the weight of his slumbering son. "It's okay Angie. You really shouldn't be carrying him around too much anyways, you're-"

"Yes Hodgins! I am aware that I am currently pregnant. You don't have to keep constantly reminding me. Trust me it is not something that just slips your mind," she replied in hushed tones, sounding kind of agitated.

"Sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I know, but it's not like I'm going to tip over yet. When I can't see my feet anymore then I will stop lifting things."

"Deal. Come on, he's completely wiped out."

"You go on ahead. I'm gonna fold up his sleeping bag and put it away." She knelt down on the floor, grabbing for the sleeping bag.

Reaching down, he gently touched her shoulder, "Leave it. Let's put our son to bed, together."

She smiled, taking the free hand he offered her. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, leading her up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at work<strong>

"Why are we here? It's a Saturday for God's sake. We haven't worked a Saturday in years." Angela complained to Brennan, "I should be at home, helping Michael get ready for his first day of school."

"Ange, we work whenever there's a murder, you know that."

"Yes Sweetie but since the kids we have not worked a single case on a weekend." She leaned up against Brennan's desk, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Brennan looked up, fear written all over her face.

"Oh my god Brennan! What the hell is going on?"

"We have a copycat Gravedigger. The remains of a four year old boy were found buried in a box earlier today. He died just a few weeks ago by my account."

"This cannot be happening again!" Angela moaned, attempting to cover her face with her hands, practically punching herself in the nose with her cast, "Damn it! Do the others know?"

"Yes Cam is probably telling them right now."

Angela eyes suddenly got wide, "Hodgins!"

"What about him Angela?"

"He's probably freaking out right now. To this day, he still wakes up in the middle of the night crying. It takes all my strength just to get him to go back to sleep for the night. I need- I need to go to him." She leapt off the desk and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait Angela! Could you do the facial reconstruction?"

She turned back, "Yeah I'll get right on that after I talk to Jack. Just have Cam put all the details in my office."

She found her husband in his office, furiously pacing back and forth along the length of it, muttering to himself. "Jack!" she said forcefully.

"Angela!" He crossed the room in huge strides, taking her up in his arms, holding her tight.

"How- how are you doing?" She asked cautiously peering into his bright blue eyes.

"I thought this ended with her death, Ange. It's bad enough that I still get the nightmares every once in awhile but now there's an actual person out there burying people alive again. I just-" He broke down, his eyes releasing the tears.

She put one hand on his cheek, the other on his back, soothingly rubbing it. "Shhh. I know I know. But we're going to get whoever it is, like we did last time, like we always do."

He stared straight into her eyes, "It could've been Michael, Angela. It could have been our son out there on that table."

She sucked in a breath. The thought had occurred to her too, but she had pushed it away, certain that it would do nothing but eat her alive, as it was doing to Hodgins, especially with her hormones being so out of whack. "But it wasn't. Jack, Michael is fine. He's at home with the babysitter and that's where he'll stay until we go home later."

"Hodgins, you got anything for me yet?" Booth asked as he came strolling into the office, stopping short when he saw Hodgins' back to him and Angela comforting him.

She stared him down mouthing 'Not now Booth!' and he quickly exited with an awkward "Never mind."

Despite her words, her husband still looked absolutely scared out of his mind. Angela sighed, "How about we get Marci to bring Michael here? He can play in my office or yours when either of us isn't busy. I'm sure Cam wouldn't mind."

"That would make me feel much better." He gave her a slight smile.

"Okay, I'll call her. You get back to work to catch this son of a bitch. But if you feel overwhelmed please come and find me okay?" She kissed him gently on the lips. "We're gonna be fine."

He watched her retreating form walk out of his office and tried to pull himself together. But all he could think of was how horrible it had been to wake up and find himself buried alive. And he had had Brennan there for whatever comfort she could provide. That little boy had been all alone, trapped in a box like an animal, slowly suffocating. His shook his head. No, that's what this copycat Gravedigger wanted. He couldn't let his own feelings get in the way of solving this case. For the little boy's sake and for any other future victims, this psychopath had to be brought to justice.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

"Mommy Mommy!" Michael yelled, running up onto the platform with his babysitter Marci right behind him, out of breath.

"Sorry Mrs. Hodgins. I was going to take him to his dad's office, but he insisted on seeing you."

"Oh no it's okay and please Marci call me Angela." She smiled at the teenager before leaning down to address her son, "Why hello there Michael! I missed you baby."

"I missed you too Mommy!" He wrapped his arms around her neck, pressing his little body up against her, "Hey Mommy I've got more questions about the baby!" He was practically jumping up and down now, his blue eyes twinkling.

Angela could feel the stares of Wendell, Daisy, and Cam on her back and knew there was no way she was going to be able to weasel her way out of this one. She pursed her lips, slightly annoyed that she was going to have to tell the team without her husband. "Mikey why don't you go find your dad. We can go to lunch and discuss some more. Sound good?"

"Okay!" He happily skipped towards Hodgins' office, unaware that he had just exposed his parents' secret.

As soon as he was out of earshot Cam spoke up, "You're pregnant Angela?"

She put on a brave face and turned around to face them, "Yes, Jack and I are expecting our second child," she said, her voice coming off as very business-like and proper as she tried to keep her emotions out.

"Oh my god! That is absolutely amazing! Congratulations Angela!" Daisy whooped, throwing her arms around a bewildered Angela who did not at all look happy to be hugged.

"Ms. Wick…" Cam warned.

She dropped her head, "Oh right. I'm sorry Angela."

Angela shook her head, nervously laughing, "No no it's fine. This _is_ good news after all."

Wendell looked at her knowingly. He had been the only one who had witnessed Angela and Hodgins break down when they received the news about the LCA. He knew for a fact that Angela was barely keeping it together.

"If you don't mind me asking Angela, was this planned?" Cam asked.

She sighed, "No not at all. But that doesn't mean we're not happy about it." She looked down at her stomach, placing a hand on it as if to reassure her unborn baby. "We always wanted more kids; it was just the LCA holding us back."

"Well then I guess congratulations are in order. I'll let Dr. Brennan know that you have completed the facial reconstruction. Now go enjoy a nice lunch with your husband and son. We'll hold down the fort here until you get back. Mr. Bray, Ms. Wick, back to work if you please."

Wendell gently touched her shoulder as he walked by, "You'll get through this Angela."

She nodded her head, "Thanks Wendell."

To this day it amazed her that they were still able to be friends and that he and Hodgins were still able to be friends. After all she had dumped him and then gotten married to one of his best friends just a few months later. They didn't have any contact with him while they were in Paris, but when they came back, suddenly the woman he had dated had a husband and a baby on the way. It would have been a lot for anyone to take, but Wendell handled it like a true gentleman. He could see as well as anyone else than once Angela had given her heart away to Hodgins, that is where it would always stay.

She entered Hodgins' office still deep in her thoughts, almost tripping over a stool positioned entirely too close to the door. "Phew! That was close!"

Hodgins looked up and she was happy to see that he was all smiles. The hint of fear was still evident in his eyes, but he seemed much calmer now that Michael was there. "Hey Ange."

"Hey Jack," she murmured, putting her arms around his neck, making him reach up to kiss her. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, much. Was he good for Marci?"

"He always is. But we may have a problem." She pulled the stool over.

"What?" he asked, his mind immediately going to the worst case scenario.

"Well it would seem that that son of ours is very inquisitive in public as well." She let him think for a second before making it clear, "He asked me about the baby in front of Cam, Wendell, and Daisy, so I had to tell them that I'm pregnant."

"Oh damn! Angie I'm sorry you had to tell them alone."

"Turns out it wasn't that entirely bad. Wendell and Cam were very understanding; they didn't ask too many questions."

"Good, that's good." He paused, smirking, "So I'm gonna assume Daisy had a major freak-out and hugged and congratulated you and all that in a very loud manner?"

She laughed, "Wow honey, you got it to a 'T.'"

They both laughed together, "Well at least that's one thing we don't have to worry about. Everyone knows now since I'm sure Daisy will tell Sweets."

"Very true. Now we can concentrate on getting Michael ready for school. Speaking of Michael where is he?" she asked looking around the office.

"I'm over here Mommy!" a little voice said as Michael peeked out from underneath a table.

Angela raised her eyebrows, "What are you doing under there?"

"This is my fort!" he exclaimed, crawling out, "Except you moved my guard tower," he said, pouting.

"I'm sorry Michael but I needed somewhere to sit unless you think I should sit on Daddy?"

He giggled, "Yeah! Sit on Daddy! Sit on Daddy!"

Angela situated herself on Hodgins' lap, her legs opposite of his, her casted arm around his neck.

"You act like sitting on my lap is such a rare occurrence babe," he teased, whispering in her ear.

"Shhh!" she whispered back, "It is when we're around Michael." She looked back at her son who was now standing in front of the table that had been his 'fort.' "So what questions did you have Michael?"

"More questions?" Hodgins asked, his eyes pleading with his wife to answer them herself without his assistance, but judging by the look he got back, he knew it wasn't going to happen.

Michael racked his brain, scratching his head, "Oh yeah! What's labor?"

Angela was taken about, surprised he had still remembered the word from yesterday's conversation. She sighed, shaking her head at Hodgins who was attempting to think of an answer. "Well labor is what happens when the baby is ready to be born. It's going to be pretty painful for me because contractions are necessary to get the baby out of my belly. Contractions are kind of like the Charlie horses you get in your feet sometimes, except they're in my belly. I'll be screaming and crying, but you don't have to worry, I'll be fine. When I'm quiet, you will have a baby brother or sister." Michael looked a combination of scared and a bit confused. "We'll talk more when the baby is about to be born," she reassured him. "Go pack up your toys, we're all gonna go get some lunch."

"Wow Angie. How do you know what to say?" Hodgins asked in amazement.

"I don't know, I just start speaking and I guess my brain simplifies it so that Michael can understand."

He shook his head at her, his mouth still agape, "You are amazing Angela. I hope you know that."

"Oh trust me honey, I figured that out _ages_ ago," she teased, winking at him.

"Look I've done all I can do today. How about I see if Cam lets us leave early? It is Saturday after all and we still need to take Michael to get school stuff."

"Okay. Meet you at the car?"

"You bet babe." He quickly kissed her on the cheek before heading off to find Cam.

"You got everything Mikey?" Angela asked.

He looked around the room, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything, "Yup."

"Here do you want me to carry your bag?"

"No it's okay Mommy, I got it; it's not heavy."

She smiled, "Okay. Come on, we're going to wait for Daddy at the car," she said, taking his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>At the store<strong>

"Daddy! They have Cars everything!" he shouted enthusiastically, practically running in circles around his mother and father as they walked hand-in-hand.

Hodgins laughed, "I know buddy. Are you sure you want everything _Cars_? They have _Batman_ stuff too you know."

Michael's eyes got wide, "Can I get two of everything? Please pretty please?" he begged, giving them the pouty look they found to be incredibly hard to resist.

Angela smiled, ruffling her son's hair, "Not gonna work this time baby sorry. How about this, you can get a _Cars_ backpack and a _Batman_ lunchbox, that way you have both your favorites."

"Cool!" Michael whooped, running down the school supply aisle.

"Michael! Michael, please stay where we can see you!" Hodgins called after him. He turned to Angela, "I can't believe he doesn't want everything Batman. Superheroes beat talking cars any old day."

Angela rolled her eyes, giving him a weird look, "Yeah and I can't believe the man I married is still obsessed with comic books and their superheroes," she teased.

"Hey you read comic books too!"

"But the difference is, I grew out of them, you didn't honey."

His face fell as if he actually thought she was being serious.

She laughed, "I'm totally kidding Jack. I love that you have something to share with Michael, other than bugs of course." She sidled up next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Don't tell anyone, but I also love what a little dork you are," she teased playfully.

"This coming from the woman who still watches _The Vampire Diaries_, a show clearly intended for teenage girls. Yes babe I know your secret, you forgot to delete it off the DVR last week."

She punched his shoulder, forgetting she had a cast on.

"Owww!" he yelped, pulling his arm away.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot I had a cast! I'm so sorry Jack! Are you okay?"

He winced as she touched his arm but put on his big boy face, knowing that he couldn't show his wife that he wasn't nearly as tough as her, even though she already knew this to be true. "Yeah I'm good. Jeez Ange, how do you forget you have a cast on your arm?"

She shrugged, "I've gotten used to it these past couple of days I suppose. Just wait in a couple of weeks you'll have gotten used to being inadvertently hit with it."

He just groaned, glaring when he noticed the hint of a smile creeping onto her face.

"Mommy! Daddy! Stop being weird and come over here and see what I found!" Michael ordered from the other end of the aisle.

"Michael, can you ask us nicely?" Angela reminded him.

He sighed, "Can you _puhhlease_ come over here and see what I found?"

Hodgins chuckled. He sounded exactly like Angela when she was cranky and annoyed, except less demanding and a bit more polite. "He is so your son Angie."

"Oh shut up," she told him, understanding what he was implying. "Come on let's go see what he wants to show us."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, obviously this copycat Gravedigger issue has not been resolved yet and I'll be exploring that some more. Who knows what'll happen... *evil laugh*<strong>

**I'm actually kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I mean I'm grateful that I've got just one person telling me that they enjoy my story, but I know for a fact I've got WAY more than one person following this story. So please do review! I'm going to be busy this weekend so if you guys want a new chapter before the weekend, please review and I'll have it up on Friday. If not you'll have to wait until after the weekend is over and I get time to write.**

**Phew! Sorry for the whole speel. It's just a tad bit annoying for me as a writer, especially when I try my hardest to constantly review stories that I am following. Well I hope you all keep reading and that I haven't scared you off with my I guess you could say "whiny" behavior. What can I say, I enjoy being encouraged and even criticized :P**

**-Willie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow thank you guys sooo much for all the lovely reviews I got for the last chapter (Jkid6, 09Echo, Annie, Ciza, LibbyKate, Tj, AprilBaby95, greenplaid88, avonya). Thank you to those of you as well who may not have taken the time to review, but are still reading this story. **

**It is Friday and as promised, you have your next chapter. School is starting, but is there something Jack is keeping from Angela? :O**

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Daddy!" Michael yelled and the sound of footsteps thundering down the hallway soon followed. He burst into their room, not even bothering to knock. "Get up! It's the first day of school!"<p>

Hodgins groaned, stirring from his deep slumber. He opened his eyes to see his wife sitting straight up, attempting to concentrate on what Michael was saying. "Whoa Mikey! Slow down! How about you go play for a bit while Mommy and Daddy take showers?"

He pouted but slowly nodded his head, "Okay."

"I'll come help you find something to wear I promise," Angela told him before suddenly bolting out of bed and running for the master bathroom.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Michael asked, cocking his head.

"Well with a baby in her tummy, sometimes Mommy gets sick." Hodgins assumed that that was why she had run to the bathroom. After all, her morning sickness had been pretty bad during the last couple of weeks, coming and going sporadically throughout the day.

"The baby makes Mommy sick?" Michael's eyes got wide.

Hodgins just laughed, "Yeah buddy, the baby does make Mommy sick."

"Bad baby! I don't like it anymore!" he declared.

"Michael, getting a baby isn't easy. Sometimes Mommy has to go through things she doesn't like, but that doesn't mean it isn't worth it. She may complain about having the baby in her belly sometimes but it's like when I say your mom is annoying. That doesn't mean I don't love her, right?"

Michael could find no fault in his father's logic. "The baby still shouldn't make Mommy sick."

"You made Mommy sick when she had you in her belly you know Michael," Hodgins informed him, finally sitting up and propping himself on the pillows.

"Nuh uh! I wouldn't do that to Mommy!" he shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. In this moment he looked so much like Angela who did the exact same thing when she was trying to convince him that he was right about something.

"Well you did buddy, but don't worry Mommy doesn't really mind that much," he lied, trying to assure Michael that he hadn't caused his mother any unnecessary pain. "Alright go play. The sooner Mommy and Daddy take showers, the sooner you get to go to school."

Michael skipped down the hallway back to his own room, singing one of the songs Angela had sung to him every night when he was a baby.

Hodgins walked into the bathroom where Angela was currently kneeling in front of the toilet, emptying her stomach of the nice dinner they had shared last night on date night. He let out a little sigh, wishing she didn't have to go through this part of the pregnancy again. It had killed him so to see her so absolutely miserable, knowing there wasn't a single thing he could do to help.

She turned at his sigh, her eyes bloodshot and her face drained of any and all color. "Hey…" she whispered in a hoarse voice, giving him a slight smile.

"Hey Ange." He helped her up off the floor and sat down with her on the edge of the tub, his arms wrapped gently around her shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm just getting over the freaking bubonic plague or something. How'd you explain my uhhh abrupt departure?"

"I just told him that the baby made you sick sometimes, but that doesn't mean you don't love it. Oh I also might have mentioned that you didn't mind the throwing up bit." He shrugged at her appalled expression. "He was saying he didn't like the baby anymore so I pretty much told him that it wasn't that big of a deal because you didn't mind."

She groaned, shaking her head at him. "What am I going to do with you Jack?"

He leaned in, raising his eyebrows, "I don't know. What _are_ you going to do with me?" he asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Haha you're hilarious babe! No, we only have like an hour and a half before we need to leave and we still need to take showers, eat breakfast, and help Michael."

He got up, closing the bathroom door and locking it before starting the shower. "Well you know things would go _much_ quicker if we took a shower together Ange."

She thought for a second. "You know what? You are totally right. Come on! Clothes off now!"

He quickly stripped out of his pajama pants and t-shirt, taking her hand as she pulled him into the shower. His lips met hers with the same fiery longing that never seemed to be extinguished, even after five years of marriage.

"I. Hope. You know. This is. A. One-time. Thing." She told him in between kisses, but he just chuckled softly, knowing that morning sex was one of Angela's favorite things in the entire world. He knew that better than anyone else from all the times she had woken him up by attacking his lips or just straddling his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later<strong>

"Alright Michael, what do you want to wear for your very first day of school?" Angela asked, strolling into his room, her hair still damp from the shower.

He looked up from where he sat on the floor playing with a few of his trains, his eyes sparkling in sheer delight. Angela could practically feel the excitement rolling right off him like static electricity. "Can I wear my FBI shirt?" he asked, referring to Booth's gift to Angela and Hodgins when Michael was first born. It said 'Special Agent Michael Hodgins' on the front and 'Junior FBI Agent' on the back.

"Yeah baby, go get it out of your drawer. Do you want to wear shorts or pants?"

"Umm shorts, it's hot outside," he said, giggling, apparently finding humor in the fact that it was as hot as Florida in the summer despite the fact that it was a day during a northern fall.

Angela grabbed a pair of jeans shorts and the Nike sneakers he had received for his birthday, setting them on the bed next to the shirt Michael had picked out. "Okay, get ready. Daddy's making pancakes, bacon, and toast!"

Michael looked a bit worried, "Can you make sure he doesn't burn it again Mommy? That tasted gross last time."

She laughed, kissing her son's cheek before closing the door behind her. She was glad she wasn't the only one who found Hodgins' cooking to be quite appalling at times. Half the time he turned on the TV in the living room and forgot about whatever he was cooking and so burned it. And then half the time he just had absolutely no idea what he was doing. There was the rare occurrence when everything went according to plan however, but it usually with the harder stuff to make more so than the easy stuff.

"Michael says don't burn anything!" she called, as she came down the stairs.

"Hey! That was one time and there was a really cool program on discovery channel!" he protested, loud enough for her to hear.

She came into the kitchen, stifling a giggle as she saw the state of it. Hodgins had on one of her aprons and was running back and forth from the stove, the microwave, and the toaster. "Do you want some help babe? You look like you could use an extra hand."

"No no. I am perfectly capable of making my wife and son some breakfast. Who do you think cooked you up all those weird things you craved last time? Santa Claus?"

"I craved peanut butter and egg-salad sandwiches most of the time honey. That does not win you a cooking award in my books sorry," she half-teased, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He turned and quickly kissed her before getting back to work.

"How's Michael doing? Is he nervous?"

Angela moved to the cabinet, grabbing plates and silverware. "Ha! As if! That kid isn't nervous in the least bit. Now I can't say the same about his mother."

"He'll be fine Angie," he told her. They had discussed this last night, but Angela still couldn't seem to come to terms with it. As a mother it was totally natural for her to be a nervous wreck, but she had been practically bawling in his arms. Of course, the hormones probably had been responsible for that.

"Oh I know he will be; I'm just worried about the other kids. What if they are mean to him? What if they treat him differently because he is a year younger than them?"

"It's kindergarten babe. How bad could the kids really be?"

She quickly set the plates and silverware out on the table, contemplating what he had said. "Yeah that's true. You're right of course. What is taking Michael so long? All he had to do was get dressed; his backpack is already packed and by the front door."

"Don't know. I'll call him. Here, can you put the food on the table for me?" he asked, motioning to the plates of warm pancakes, bacon, and fresh toast. "Michael! Are you ready yet?"

"I'll be right down!" Michael yelled back and Hodgins chuckled, noticing that he didn't even bother coming out of his room to reply anymore. That soft-spoken little boy he had been for a bit was slowly turning in to an extremely opinionated and intelligent little man.

"Is he coming?" Angela asked as Hodgins walked back into the room. She was in the process of pouring orange juice for Hodgins and Michael.

"Yup. Why don't you let me do that? The smell has got to be irritating you."

She smiled gratefully at him walking away to try and calm her stomach, "Thank you Jack."

"Anything for you Angie."

* * *

><p><strong>At the school<strong>

Both Hodgins and Angela had decided to accompany Michael to the school and they walked up with him right between them, all holding hands. Michael was bouncing up and down and his head seemed to be on a swivel as he stared at this amazing place his parents called school.

"Alright Michael," Angela said, kneeling down, "You ready to go?"

He nodded eagerly, grinning widely.

"You remember your teacher's name right?"

"Uhhh, Mrs. Elway right?"

She smiled, "Yes buddy. Ok give Mommy a kiss."

He kissed her and then stepped forward again to give her a big warm hug.

Hodgins smiled, seeing Angela look away to try and hide her tears from her son. "Woo come here!" he yelled, grabbing Michael and twirling him around in his arms. Michael giggled, his face all lit up. "Be good buddy! We'll be back to pick you up at four okay?" He quickly kissed his son's forehead and set him down, watching him run towards some of the other kids walking up to the entrance.

"Michael walk please!" he reminded him, shaking his head. He turned to Angela who was barely keeping it together. "Ange, it's okay. He's growing up; it's a good thing."

She sniffed, walking into his open arms, "I know, I just… Our baby is a big boy now Jack. Soon he'll be going to high school and we'll be worrying about him getting some girl pregnant and then he'll be off on his own away from us."

"He's only four Angie; we've got a long way to go before we need to think about that. Besides, soon we'll have this little guy or gal to keep our mind off how big Michael is getting," he said, putting his hand lightly on her belly.

Her uncasted hand covered his own and he could tell he had said the right thing for once.

"Come on, let's get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>At the lab<strong>

Hodgins insisted on walking Angela to her office before heading to his, despite the fact that she had begged and pleaded with him not to treat her any differently.

"And here we are; the lovely office of my amazingly gorgeous wife, Mrs. Montenegro-Hodgins."

She rolled her eyes, "You do know that I rarely use Montenegro anymore right?"

"You said you wanted to keep your name when we got married," he pointed out, confused.

"Yeah well let's just say I have come to love the idea of being your wife. So why not be traditional and drop the Montenegro? Of course, I haven't done it for real, but everyone refers to me as Mrs. Hodgins now." She shrugged.

"Mrs. Hodgins," he said, testing it out, "I like it. I really like it." He whispered, pushing her further into the office, his lips touching hers.

"Ah ah! Hey! Excuse me, I don't care if you're married, this is still a workplace people." Cam entered the office, a file in her hands.

Angela and Hodgins broke apart, not even embarrassed that their boss had walked in on them locking lips. It wasn't a new thing; they were a couple that enjoyed showing each other affection, even at work. "Sorry Cam," Hodgins apologized, smirking at Angela who hit him lightly on the chest, "What's in the file?"

"We've got a new case. Need you to do a facial reconstruction Angela."

She took the file, "I'll get right on this."

"What happened with the copycat Gravedigger case?" Hodgins asked.

Cam sighed, "I don't really know all the details. You'd have to talk to Booth about that one." She turned to Angela, "Just come and find me when you've finished with that."

"Will do."

They watched her retreating form, rocking her usual tight skirt and heels outfit.

"Damn. I'm so gonna miss my body," Angela said.

"You'll get it back."

She put her hands on her hips, "But what if I don't? Would you be okay with that?"

He laughed, "Babe I'll love you however you look, but trust me you will. You've got the metabolism of an Olympic athlete remember?"

She just rolled her eyes pointing towards the door, "Out! I need to get started on this."

"Alright alright I'm going," he began heading towards the door before doubling back and kissing Angela goodbye. "Bye Ange." He leaned down to kiss her stomach as well. "Bye baby."

Angela was all smiles, her cheeks pink from the blush slowly creeping across. It was little things like that that Hodgins did that made her heart absolutely melt. He always went out of his way to make sure she knew how much he cared about her.

* * *

><p><strong>FBI Building<strong>

At the sound of a rap on the glass door to his office, Agent Seeley Booth looked up, surprised to see Hodgins. "Hey Hodgins, what're you doing here?"

Hodgins shrugged, taking a seat, "Just wanted to drop by and see what was up. Not a whole lot for me to do on this case right now."

Booth gave Hodgins a look, "Come on, why are you really here man? I mean you're a good friend, but it's not like you to just drop by."

"Alright." He fidgeted in his seat, running his hand over his head, "I guess I dropped by to see what was going on with the copycat Gravedigger."

"Thought so. Well, we don't have any solid evidence right now, so my boss made me put other cases above it priority-wise."

"Dude, that's ridiculous! The longer it takes us to solve this thing, the more people we put in danger of dying a slow horrible death." Hodgins was on his feet now, his face bright red from anger.

Booth stood up too, trying to reason with Hodgins, "I know, but what am I supposed to do? We can keep working on it when we don't have any other cases, but right now we have a murder that has a good chance of actually being solved."

Hodgins took a seat again, "I'm sorry Booth. I- I just keep having these awful dreams."

"Like the ones you had last time?" Booth asked, remembering that as Angela approached her due date, Hodgins increasingly had horrible nightmares about the Gravedigger.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_The kicks of the baby woke Angela up. Smiling, she gently placed a hand on her ever-expanding belly and looked to her left, expecting to see her still sleeping husband. Instead she was greeted by an empty bed. She struggled to sit up, finally locating Hodgins leaning up against the dresser, his hands covering his face._

"_Jack?" she called out cautiously._

_He spun on his heels, his cheeks damp and his eyes wide with fear. "Why are you awake Ange?"_

"_Well this kid of yours seems very content to wake me up at ridiculous hours, practicing for his soccer tournament," she joked, hoping to at least get a smile out of him, but he just looked away as if was ashamed of something. She sighed, "That dream again?"_

"_Yeah, except this time Brennan's gone and it's just me in the car and I'm holding a baby. Nothing I do changes the outcome; we both end up suffocating to death." His tears came fast now and Angela motioned for him to come back to bed._

"_Shhh. Honey I know." She rubbed his shoulders comfortingly, "But the Gravedigger had her brains blow apart and the baby, well the baby is fine." She dragged his hand over her bump right as the baby kicked hard to prove her point. Angela winced a little bit and he rubbed her stomach in an attempt to soothe their unborn child._

"_I'm sorry Angie. I don't know why I'm having these dreams again."_

"_Don't apologize, it's not like you want to have these dreams. Maybe you should talk to Sweets. This can't keep happening, you need your sleep."_

_He sighed, "I'll drop by his office tomorrow I promise." He rolled onto his side, facing Angela, his hand stroking her cheek. _

"_I will always be right here when you wake up. Honey, just please try to get some rest. For us?" she begged._

"_I'll try Angie."_

"_Good," she murmured, quickly drifting off into sweet oblivion while Hodgins continued to stare at the ceiling, too shaken to go back to sleep._

* * *

><p>"This time though, I'm holding the new baby and Michael's in the car too. I'm just trying to reassure him that everything is going to be okay, but he is bawling, so sure that he will never see his mom again. It's bad enough having the dream where me and Brennan die instead of getting out, but now my kids are in it, the one thing I should be able to protect. My own flesh-and-blood is slowly dying with me. It's horrible; I wake up in such a sweat every time."<p>

Booth looked at the man sitting before him, humbled by what he had had to go through. It had been different for Booth. When he was kidnapped by the Gravedigger, he was not 'buried alive' per say; he was put on a ship that was meant to explode. Hodgins and Brennan had felt themselves slowly running out of air, slowly dying. "Have you told Angela?"

Hodgins shook his head, "How can I? She's already scared enough with this baby coming, I absolutely cannot add to it."

"Hodgins, she's your wife. She deserves to know. Besides, if anyone can help you get through this, it's Angela."

"I appreciate your advice Booth and for listening to a grown man try to express his feelings."

Booth laughed, standing up to give Hodgins a guy hug. "No problem. That's what friends are for right?"

"Right. I'll see you around Booth. Are you, Brennan, and the kids still coming over for the barbeque Saturday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world buddy."

"Cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Autopsy Suite<strong>

"Hey Cam I've got the facial reconstruction ready for you. I even got a hit off my database." She stopped walking, staring at the remains of their victim which currently had Cam's hands all over them. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Taking out the organs of course."

Angela's eyes went wide and she quickly covered her mouth, sprinting to the small bathroom in the back of the office.

Cam winced, hearing Angela's groans as she emptied the contents of her stomach for the second time that day. Minutes later, the flushing of a toilet was heard along with the sink turning on.

Angela came out, ghost-white and literally shaking. "Sorry about that Cam. My stomach seems to be a lot more squeamish and irritable this time around."

Cam waved her off, "No no, it's fine. I totally understand. You're pregnant, it's a pregnancy thing, not that I would know of course, having never been pregnant my self."

Angela smiled, listening to Cam ramble. Clearly she wasn't completely comfortable discussing Angela's pregnancy just yet. "Yeah if there was one thing I didn't miss from being pregnant, it would have to be the morning sickness. When I was pregnant with Michael it seemed like I had the minimal amount of morning sickness. Now, pretty much anything sets it off, not just the morning time."

"Well all I know is, at the end they give you a baby and you get to keep it," Cam half-joked.

Angela laughed, "Oh yeah I know it's worth it. Doesn't mean I can't complain every once in awhile."

"Of course. So you said you identified our victim?"

"Oh right." She opened the file, pulling out a picture with a couple of sheets of information attached to it, "Quinton Larson, 35, employed as a mechanic at some local auto shop for the past 10 years."

"Great. Thank you Angela. I'll go call Booth."

"Hey Cam?" Angela asked, just as she was heading off to call Booth with the news, "Did Hodgins say anything to you about the copycat Gravedigger?"

"No, not that I remember. Why is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just worried about him is all." She shot Cam a smile and then went to look for her husband, a nagging sense of worry stuck with her.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter really moved around a lot from place to place, but I had a lot that I wanted to say. Yay for some Cam and Booth scenes :) <strong>

**Quick question for you guys. Do you actually like the flashbacks or they just stupid? I think they add to the story and make it unique, but that's just me. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**So will Hodgins tell Angela or not? Will he get the help he needs? Hmmmm who knows...**

**PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Thank you again!**

**-Willie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this chapter took FOREVER to write and it's still not exactly how I wanted. I reworked it a few times and still couldn't get it just right. But oh well, it's pretty close to what I wanted. ****Just a heads up this chapter jumps ahead 2 months because there was nothing really happening and I was beginning to feel it dragging a bit. So hopefully this spices things up a bit. **

**Anyways, thank you to IvoryKey, Ciza, and greenplaid88 for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I cannot call Bones mine, but any characters I create and the plot lines are. Yay!**

* * *

><p>Angela gripped Jack's hand so hard he was sure it would just fall off. They were sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to call them in. Angela was now five months pregnant and the rounded stomach was evident under her tight top. Her knee was bouncing up and down, but it was hard to tell if she was excited or nervous.<p>

"Oh my god, why is this taking so long?" she asked, sighing when she saw the now all too familiar look on her husband's face. He wasn't even listening to her. Ever since the copycat Gravedigger had showed up, he had been distant as if he had something on his mind. But no matter what she said, he refused to talk about it, instead denying that anything was bothering him. "Honey? Did you even hear me?"

He jumped at the touch of the cool hand on his cheek. "Oh what? Sorry Angie I guess I was daydreaming."

She sighed again, not even attempting to bring it up. "So do you wanna know the sex?"

"I kind of do, but I know we talked about being surprised again. Why? Do _you_ wanna know the sex?"

"Maybe…" she teased, "But we can be strong and hold out."

He chuckled, "I don't know babe. It was pretty damn hard last time. Every time we came for an appointment I had to stop myself from asking."

"Well we can't anyways. Michael knows we didn't find out about him until he was born. If we find out this baby's gender, he's going to think we don't love him as much."

"You make a very good point Angie." He sighed, "I guess I'll just have to survive. Is your mother's intuition telling you anything?"

She shook her head, "Nuh uh Jack that's still cheating."

"Why? You told me last time," he protested.

"Yeah but we didn't have another child to worry about back then."

He opened his mouth to further argue his point but lucky for Angela the nurse appeared at the door, calling her name.

"Angela Montenegro-Hodgins?"

"Right here!" Hodgins called out, helping his wife out of the chair as she rolled her eyes at him.

Soon, Angela was situated on the examination table, her stomach seeming much bigger now that she was flat on her back.

"Wow babe you look bigger!" Hodgins exclaimed before realizing he had said it out loud. Angela glared at him, her eyes piercing like knives. "Uh uh I meant you look hot babe," he stuttered, trying to correct his mistake.

The nurse laughed to herself. It wasn't the first time a husband had said the wrong thing to his pregnant wife in that room. "Okay, sir if you could just fill these out for me. Dr. Banno will be in shortly." She handed Hodgins a clipboard with paperwork.

"Great," Hodgins mumbled, picking up the pen and beginning to write. He looked up momentarily to see Angela staring him down, an extremely pissed look on her face. He got up, coming over to where she lay. "I'm sorry Angie, I wasn't thinking." He attempted to hold her hand, backing off when she crossed her arms across her chest. "Come on babe. You know I love how you look when you're pregnant." He leaned down to kiss her which she surprisingly accepted, sighing into his mouth.

"You know I get insecure honey."

He smiled, "You have no reason to be Ange. You are the most gorgeous woman on the entire planet, especially when you are carrying my child."

"Jack…" she whispered his name, reaching up to caress his cheek.

The turning of the door knob broke them out of their moment and in strolled Dr. Banno, her eyes down, concentrating on the file she held in her hands. "Good afternoon! Angela, Jack, it's nice to see you again. I feel like I just saw you guys yesterday."

Angela laughed, "Believe it or not the last time we saw each other I was definitely not this big." She gestured to her stomach, which was definitely not big at all, small actually for how far along she was.

Dr. Banno laughed, "Yes that's true. So I see you got your cast removed?"

"Mhmm. A couple of days ago actually. It healed up so fast they let me get it off a week early."

"Yeah only because you complained about it cutting off the circulation in your arm babe," Hodgins teased, causing her to lightly hit him.

"Not my fault my arms decided to swell a bit along with my feet this time."

"Pregnancy does cause swelling of the arms sometimes," Dr. Banno said, supporting Angela's case, "Anyways; the nurse has your weight listed as 125 so you've gained what, 5 pounds throughout the pregnancy?"

"Yeah that seems about right."

Dr. Banno scrunched her eyes together, pursing her lips. "Well I'm not happy with your weight. Ideally you should probably be closer to 135 right now. The next time I see you I expect weight gain or else I'm going to have to stop you from working. A stressful job is not helpful when you are trying to gain weight."

Hodgins jumped up from his seat, "Wait, so if she doesn't gain enough weight, could it affect the baby?"

The doctor shrugged, "It could, which is why we don't want to take any chances right Angela?"

"Of course Dr. Banno."

The older woman smiled, knowing that this couple had been through a lot with their last pregnancy and that this pregnancy would probably be even harder and more stressful on them. The father already looked scared out of his mind and Angela, well it was already taking a toll on her body. "Alright, Angela if you'll pull up your shirt we can take a look at your baby. Did you want to find out the sex today?"

Hodgins sighed forcefully after Angela gave him a look, "No, we want to be surprised again."

"Okay." She moved the transducer over Angela's stomach until the faint image of a human baby appeared on the screen. Hodgins grabbed Angela's hand and they stared at their baby, once again amazed by the beauty of it all.

"Everything looks great!" Dr. Banno told the couple who really didn't acknowledge her words, continuing to stare at their unborn child. She frowned slightly, wishing that these lovely people didn't have to go through the process of waiting to see if their baby would be born blind again.

Hodgins smiled, his eyes meeting his wife's in a moment of true happiness.

"Pictures will be up at the front desk for you and you can also make an appointment with the receptionist while you're up there as well. Remember Angela, weight gain is good during pregnancy."

"Thank you Dr. Banno," Hodgins said, grabbing Angela's purse and handing it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Later back at the lab<strong>

"Thanks for giving us a longer lunch today Cam," Hodgins told his boss as he and Angela put their lab coats back on, ready to get back to solving the murder.

"Oh sure no problem Dr. Hodgins." Cam waved him off, "My boyfriend's a doctor; I know how hard it is to get an appointment at a reasonable time, especially with an OB/GYN."

"How is Paul anyways? Do we have another marriage coming up?" Angela asked, smirking as she nudged a now blushing Cam.

"Uh let's get back to the case shall we Angela?" Cam attempted to try to change the subject, noticing Hodgins shaking his head at his wife's curiosity.

Angela smiled, "Sure Cam."

"So how did the doctor's appointment go?" Cam asked as she examined the remains.

"Whoa whoa! What happened to getting back to the case?" Angela raised her eyebrows.

Cam shrugged, "Well that only applied when you were asking about me and Paul. Doesn't apply in regards to your family, including the little one that has yet to arrive."

Hodgins took the opportunity to jump in. He loved talking about Angela and their children, always bragging about them. Clearly, he was a devoted husband and father. "Everything's right on track so far. Angela just needs to gain some weight." He smiled over at Angela whose face immediately turned to embarrassment.

"Hodgins!"

"What? It's true. You really do need to gain weight. You don't want to end up harming the baby."

She slammed the file she had been holding onto the table, storming over to where he stood, "Seriously! I am so tired of you telling me what to do! I know that I'm pregnant! And it's certainly not my first time being pregnant, so don't try to act like I'm intentionally trying to hurt the baby! You have no idea how much stress I am under and it doesn't help when you aren't being completely honest with me! I'm sick of waking up in an empty bed, finding you staring out the window refusing to admit that something's wrong!"

Cam's eyes went wide and she quietly excused herself, making a beeline for her office. Angela and Hodgins rarely fought, but when they did it was not a very pretty sight to see.

"I'm not accusing you of anything! I'm just joking around! Sorry if you thought I was actually being serious!"

Angela was breathing hard now, her face red from the anger, "Can we not do this right here in front of everyone please? My office now." She stormed past him, giving him a death glare as she walked by.

Hodgins groaned, looking around at all the scientists standing around just staring. "What the hell are you all looking at? Get back to work!"

He took a deep breath before walking into Angela's office, seeing her pacing through the glass door. She didn't even look up when he came in, taking deep breaths and trying not to let her pregnancy hormones get the best of her.

"Angela," he murmured, trying to come up and give her a hug, but she stopped him, putting her hands out.

"No. Sit down and listen."

"This isn't about the gaining weight thing is it?" He stated the question rather than asking it.

"No Jack it's not. Look this pregnancy is hard enough for us to deal with together, but lately I've been feeling like you're not totally with me. Ever since the copycat Gravedigger incident you've been distant. You obviously are having trouble dealing with it and that's okay, but you need to talk to me about it. Holding it in is just doing more damage. I need my husband right now Jack. Did you know I woke up in the middle of the night last night having a panic attack about the baby? But once again you weren't there. I just feel like this secret that you're holding back is coming in between us."

"Angie…" he whispered, pulling her down on the couch beside him, "I'm so sorry Angela. I didn't realize how much this was affecting you." He paused to think, "I'm the reason you're so stressed and aren't gaining weight aren't I?"

She nodded silently, the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Angie I'm sorry. Baby I'm so sorry," he apologized over and over, rocking her back and forth in his arms like a child. "Do you want to talk about your panic attack?"

"Oh Jack it was so scary. The baby was blind and I couldn't do anything right!" she sobbed into his chest, "I just keep thinking that if the baby is blind, I won't be able to be the mother that he or she needs, like I am for Michael."

His face fell, "Angela, it doesn't matter if the baby is blind or not. I know that you'll be a wonderful mother to our son or daughter. Isn't Michael evidence of that? We had no idea what we were doing when we first had him, but look at us now? It may take some getting used to, but if the baby is blind, me and you together can handle it." He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I promise, from now on we're going to be a team again, Angela and Jack, mommy and daddy, husband and wife."

She looked up at him, smiling slightly, "Thank you Jack. I'm sorry I went off on you back there. I just really miss you…"

"I know I know babe." He took a deep breath, "Angela, I'm going to share with you why I tend to keep everything inside. I've never told anyone else this in my life, not even Zack. It has to do with my family, most notably my older sister."

Angela gazed up at him. He had never once spoken about his family before, only saying that they were all dead and were better off so. She had never pushed him, figuring it wasn't that important, but now as she sat there watching the tears form in his eyes, she realized that whatever had happened with his family, had defined who he had become, for better or for worse. "Honey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Obviously it causes you pain and I don't want to see you in pain."

"No, you're my wife Angela. We have a son together and another baby on the way. We've been married for five years. I really should have told you this a long time ago and for that I am sorry." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it as if to draw strength from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Ten-year old Jack Hodgins stood in the doorway of his older sister's room, a pathetic look on his face._

"_Please Lauren! Can you please take me to get the new video game! I'll love you forever!" he whined._

_The girl turned around in her desk chair, her long blonde hair swooping around her face. "Jack, I'm doing homework right now. Can't you wait until mom and dad get home?"_

_He pouted, "I've wanted this game for ever and it's finally out! Please!"_

_She rolled her eyes, "God why do you have to be so freaking cute?" she asked, ruffling his hair as she walked out of the room._

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_Yeah, but you totally owe me."_

_Jack fist-pumped the air, running out to the garage where Lauren's sporty red convertible was parked. They began the drive to the video game store, Jack being forced to listen to Lauren's pop music along the way. _

"_Oh my god!" he shouted excitedly pointing to the billboard that featured the game he wanted._

_Lauren turned to look, distracted momentarily and that's when everything went to hell. A drunk driver soared through the intersection just as Lauren's car was crossing, hitting the driver's side head on. Later on they said that she had died on impact, but little Jack knew that this wasn't true. Right as the truck collided with them, she had turned to look at him, her face filled with fear and sadness. There had been nothing he could have done to save her, but that didn't make it any harder for him. He held himself responsible for her death. It had been his fault that she hadn't been paying complete attention to the road, his fault that she hadn't been able to react quick enough to avoid the drunk driver. It was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life._

* * *

><p>Angela listened quietly as he told his story, weeping along with him and trying to comfort him. "I'm so sorry Jack, I had no idea."<p>

He turned to look at her, his lips quivering, "You didn't know Angela. To this day I still feel responsible for her death. My parents blamed me for it too; they just never said it out loud. After the accident I shut myself to the rest of the world. I felt like I didn't deserve to keep living when it was my fault she was gone. I still feel that way sometimes," he admitted.

"Jack," she whispered his name, "Look at me. It wasn't your fault, it was a tragic accident. You can't keep holding yourself responsible."

"You don't understand Angie. My parents literally hated me. I became the rebel and conspiracy theorist I am today after that day. Anything I ever believed in went to hell. And what did they do? Instead of trying to help me through it, they showered me with presents of their wealth, as if that could make everything better or change anything. That's why I hate being the sole heir. That company represents everything that I hate about my family and now I can never escape from it."

"But you're nothing like your parents Jack. You're a wonderful father and husband; you aren't one of those rich snobby bastards who think they're better than everyone else. You are the most humble man I have ever met, too humble for your own good really." She wiped the tears off his cheek with her thumb, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I know," he smiled up at her, his eyes grateful, "It just gets hard for me to deal with sometimes and I still can't open up all the way. But, I will try Angela, for you."

"So what has been on your mind then?" she asked, deciding to push a little further.

He sighed, taking her hand, "Do you remember that dream I was having when you were pregnant with Michael?"

She nodded, having an idea where this was going, "You used to scare the hell out of me with your screams."

"I'm sorry about that babe. But, yeah it's back, only this time it's me, Michael, and the new baby trapped in the car. No matter what I do I can't get them out. Michael is scared to death, but I can't get through to him to reassure him and the baby is crying up a storm. When it ends, somehow I'm on the outside looking in at them, watching them slowly suffocate. The pain is absolutely unbearable and my hearts break at the look on their faces, wondering where their daddy is." He is sobbing uncontrollably now, finally breaking down after holding it in all this time.

"Shhh shhh it's okay," she whispered, cradling his head as he sobbed into her lap. She had had no idea how much this reoccurring nightmare affected him until today. The man who had been so strong for so long was gone in this moment, replaced instead by an obviously broken man, just struggling to hold himself together. Jack had pretty much lost anyone and everyone he cared about throughout his life. His sister, his parents, Zack, even his ex-fiancé. But, to lose a child would be so much worse, especially knowing that there was absolutely nothing you could do about it.

He sat up now, forcing himself to calm down. "You and Michael are my world Angela. If I lost either of you I don't know what I would do."

"I know I know. But, honey, we're not going anywhere. Nothing could ever pull me or Michael away from you."

He sighed, "This is never completely going to go away Ange. It's just something I'm going to deal with for the rest of my life all because of some stupid bitch who isn't even alive now." He was angry now, upset with the Gravedigger for kidnapping and burying him alive in the first place.

"But that doesn't mean you have to face it alone. That's what I'm here for Jack. We're a team; we lean on each other."

"I love you Angela. I never thought it would be possible for me to really love someone after Lauren died, but you, from the day I met you, I knew it would be you who would change that."

She leaned into him, pushing him back on the couch as she kissed him sweetly. "I love you too Jack." She laughed, pulling back, her hand on her stomach. "I think someone's trying to tell me it's lunchtime."

He smiled at her, loving the way the light hit her face, making her look like an angel from heaven. She was grinning a brilliant smile, her adorable dimples appearing. For once in his life, Jack felt at peace. There were no more secrets between them; he had finally been able to open up completely with someone. "Come on. Let's go grab some takeout really quick. We wouldn't want that little guy to get restless and bother his mommy now would we?" Although it seemed like he was speaking to Angela, he looked at her baby bump the entire time, gently patting it.

Angela laughed, "It could be a girl honey," she reminded him.

"Your mommy keeps saying you could be a girl, but you're not are you my baby boy," he cooed to Angela's stomach, well aware that she could hear everything he was saying.

"Come on Jack. I'm hungry." She pulled him towards the office door.

"Right. Good time to start with the weight gain program," he teased, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Haha I got it babe. Don't you worry I'm going to be having two burgers. Who knows? Maybe I'll like getting to eat whatever I want whenever I want so much that I'll just decide to become fat for life," she teased. "Right back at you honey." She winked, seeing the nervous and uncomfortable look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh a fight! Lol but they work through it. Not the end of the drama though I promise. Ok so my challenge to you guys is to get to 30 reviews before I post the next chapter, which I can't specify a date at the moment because this week has been crazy. But, if you guys could make that happen I would be every so happy :) So please review!<strong>

**Also, no idea if my medical information really is on target. I mean I did a little research but not any in depth stuff. I apologize if anything is not accurate.**

**Thank you all for your support. I never thought I'd get to 8 chapters in the same story and it's because of you guys.**

**-Willie**

**P.S. Review! ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Life's been kind of hectic lately. But I finally got this chapter finished. Happy Valentine's everyone! Even though I find it to be the stupidest holiday ever (but that may just be because I'm always alone :p) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, no flashbacks but it's Daisy & Sweets' wedding! :D**

* * *

><p>"Damn it damn it damn it!" Angela cursed, running back and forth from the master bathroom and the bedroom in just her bra and panties. Hodgins sat on the bed, his eyes full of laughter as he watched his wife. She rushed back into the bedroom with makeup only on one eye. "Ugh! Why didn't you wake me up sooner Jack? I set the alarm clock for 8 and you let me sleep until 8: 45. We are soooo gonna be late!"<p>

He chuckled, "You looked so peaceful and I knew you had trouble falling asleep last night."

"Yeah well blame it on this kid of yours. I swear every time I was about to fall asleep, he kicked." She rummaged through the big closet, pulling out the bridesmaid dress securely wrapped in a garment bag.

"Ha! You said he! You do think we're having a boy!" Hodgins was on his feet, his face lit up with excitement.

"Seriously what is with me and their boys?" she wondered aloud, "No, it was just the first thing that came to mind. I don't exactly want to refer to our baby as 'it.'"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "Do you need help zipping that up Ange?"

She glared at him, "Are you implying that I'm fat?"

"What? No! Not at all! I just- you can't reach it!" he stuttered nervously, running his fingers through his curly hair.

She sighed, "I brought this on myself. Why did I even agree to be one of Daisy's bridesmaids when I knew how pregnant I would be?"

"Uh, cause you absolutely love going to weddings. Weird, you know since at one point you didn't even want to get married," he teased, zipping up the dress, careful not to get Angela's hair stuck in the zipper.

"Well, I married you eventually didn't I?" She stared into his eyes and he could tell that she too was thinking about their unconventional but still perfect wedding day in jail. "Can you go make sure Michael is ready? I'm just gonna put my shoes on and grab my purse. I'll meet you downstairs. Don't forget to grab you and Michael's jackets out of the front closet."

"Angie?" She turned to him, slightly confused by the grin on his face.

"What?"

"You only have makeup on one of your eyes. As much as I adore that look, I'm not sure Daisy will impressed by it, especially since you're going to be in the wedding photos."

Her mouth dropped open, "Oh my god! I totally forgot! Thanks babe!" She hurried over to him, kissing him quickly before running back into the bathroom. "Don't forget the-"

"Jackets," he finished, "Yeah I got it Angie." He smirked, shaking his head and headed for his son's room. He rapped his knuckles against the slightly open door before peering inside. Michael was standing in front of his mirror, adjusting the collar on his white button down shirt.

"Hey buddy. Do you need help with your tie?"

Michael turned, "Yes please Daddy."

"Alright," he said, taking the tie Michael handed him and kneeling down to put it on.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Mikey?" Hodgins asked, not really paying attention as he concentrated on tying the tie.

"How do you get to know how to do stuff like this?" he asked.

Hodgins put the finishing touches on the tie before looking up, "Tying a tie?" he asked, receiving a nod from Michael. "Well it's all part of growing up Michael. I didn't know how to tie a tie when I was your age, but now I do. You'll learn eventually. Come on, we better get into our jackets before your mother starts yelling."

Michael giggled, following his father out of the room and downstairs.

Sure enough, as soon as they put their jackets on and buttoned them up, Angela called down to them from upstairs. "Are you boys ready yet?" She was leaned around the corner to where she could see Jack and Michael by the front closet. Her hair was in its usual waves, her face lined in soft makeup. The strapless baby blue gown flowed around her protruding baby bump, bringing it out rather than trying to hide it. The brilliant smile on her face almost made Jack melt. To him, she was always breathtaking, but right then she looked like a goddess.

"That cannot be my wife." He said, loud enough that she could hear him, smiling when she shyly looked away, a faint blush in her cheeks. Even though they had been married for five years, he still gave her butterflies, as did she.

She descended down the stairs slowly, one hand on the railing, the other resting on her stomach as if to steady herself in the 2 inch heels she now wore. "Wow. My boys are looking extremely handsome," she observed, looking her husband and son over. "Michael, where are your shoes?" she asked.

"Oh upstairs," he replied sheepishly, staring down at his feet covered only in his black socks.

Angela sighed, "Go get them and make it quick please." She turned to Jack as her son raced up the stairs, "Really? You didn't notice he didn't have shoes on?"

He just shrugged, "What can I say? I was a little bit distracted." He pulled her against him, his hands on the small of her bowing back. "Did I mention how gorgeous you look?" He winked, kissing her gently but passionately. Neither wanted it to ever end, regretfully pulling back when they heard the closing of a door upstairs. He pressed a final kiss to her cheek before taking her hand, their fingers intertwining.

"Okay I'm ready now Mommy," Michael said, accidentally skipping the last step in his excited state. He landed on one foot, wobbling dangerously until Hodgins reached out with one hand to steady him.

"How many times do we have to say no running on the stairs Michael?"

"Sorry Daddy. I'm just so excited! Uncle Lance and Aunt Daisy are getting married! And me and Kev get to be ring bearers!" He was literally jumping up and down.

Angela laughed, "Come on. We're running late as it is. Daisy might kill me if I'm not there by 9:30."

* * *

><p>The Hodgins family rushed into the church, hoping that no one would notice their tardiness.<p>

"Angela!" Brennan called, coming over to them all with Booth, Kevin, and Karissa in tow.

"Sweetie! Oh my gosh hi! I feel like we haven't seen you in forever!" she gushed, hugging her best friend.

"We had work yesterday Angela," Brennan pointed out, clearly confused.

"She means it feels like you guys haven't had any girl time in awhile Dr. B," Hodgins clarified as Booth rolled his eyes.

"Oh, then yes that makes sense. Wow Ange you look absolutely amazing!" she complimented, noticing that her baby bump was much more prominent in the form-fitting dress than in her usually work clothes.

"You really do Angela," Booth agreed, "Pregnancy suits you well."

Angela smiled, "Aww thank you guys! I still feel self-conscious in this dress though. If I had my old body I'd look just like Brennan. Jeez Bren, you would never guess you had twins."

"I find that I agree with you. My body does not look as it should after going through a twin pregnancy," she rambled on, ignoring Booth and Angela's faces.

The kids started to get restless, tugging on their parents' hands.

"Daddy where's Uncle Lance and Uncle Wendell?" Michael asked impatiently. He especially loved Sweets, probably because he always had some sort of candy to give him, and Wendell always had some sort of story to tell, usually involving his adventures in college.

"Yeah Daddy, can we see everyone?" Rissa asked, giving Booth the adorable, irresistible puppy eyes.

"Oh alright. Uncle Jack and I will take you to see Uncle Lance and Uncle Wendell," Booth conceded, knowing that they needed to check in with the groom anyways seeing as they were both groomsmen. "See you in a bit honey," he told Brennan, kissing her cheek.

"Awww!" Angela cried out, clapping her hands, quieting when she saw the look Booth shot her way, "Sorry, I still can't get used to that."

Hodgins laughed, giving his wife a quick peck on the lips before taking Michael to join Booth, Kevin, and Karissa.

Brennan noted the way Angela's face lit up when embraced by her husband. It was the same look she had had ever since her and Jack's very first date nearly ten years ago. "Who would've though that we would both end up in monogamous relationships, happy?" Brennan wondered.

Angela smiled, "I know, but when you find the right guy, it's hard not to change your ways just to be with him. Speaking of which, are you ever going to marry Booth? I mean, come on, clearly you guys are rock solid."

"I don't know what that means."

"Sweetie, it means that you guys aren't going to break up anytime soon; you're very much in love."

"You have no way of knowing whether our relationship will last Angela. How can you say that?"

Angela smirked. Despite everything, Brennan was still the same rational, logical anthropologist she had been when they first came to work together. "Bear with me here Bren. Can you honestly imagine your life without Booth?" Brennan shook her head, unsure where Angela was going with this. "Do you put his needs above your own?" She nodded. "Do you love him more than you've ever loved anyone else before?" Brennan nodded again. "Well I think it's safe to say that you two aren't going to be breaking up anytime soon. You already act like a married couple; why not just make it official?"

"I will think about it Angela, but I am not guaranteeing anything. Come on, it's Daisy and Sweets' wedding, we should be talking about that."

"Right. Ready to face the wrath of an about to be married Daisy Wick?"

Brennan laughed, offering Angela her arm, "Let's go."

"Angela! Dr. Brennan!" Daisy squealed running over to hug the two women.

"Daisy!" Whoa careful! I'm pregnant remember," Angela warned, a bit alarmed by the force of Daisy's hug.

Daisy immediately stepped back, "I'm sorry Angela! I keep forgetting! You look amazing by the way!" She turned back to the mirror, adjusting the big poofy white dress and veil. "Can you believe it? I'm finally marrying Lancelot, the man of my dreams."

"It's very exciting Daisy. Sweets is a lucky man." Angela said, secretly wondering what in the world drew Sweets to Daisy in the first place. Sweets what just what his name said, sweet. He went out of his way to try and help people. Daisy, on the other hand, was a whirlwind; crazy smart but incredibly annoying and at times shallow. But, it was clear to anyone that the two were very much in love.

Daisy smiled at her, "Have either of you seen Cam?"

Both shook their heads before a head peered into the room, "Did I hear my name?" Dr. Saroyan entered the room in a dress identical to that of Dr Brennan and Angela.

"Cam! You're here!" she squeaked, running to hug her as well.

"Still your boss Daisy! Don't kill you boss!" Cam gasped, struggling to breathe.

"Sorry, I was just worried my maid of honor might not make it in time."

Daisy had originally asked Dr. Brennan to be her maid of honor, but after Angela had explained the duties to her, she had felt it best to kindly reject Daisy's offer. Angela had been extended the honor next but seeing as she was pregnant, she didn't feel she would be able to give it her all. Thus, the job fell to Cam who could not think of an excuse to get out of it.

Hodgins peeked his head into the room, "Are you girls just about ready? Everything is set to go and Sweets is waiting at the altar."

"Yeah I think we're all good here honey," Angela replied, looking to Daisy for confirmation.

"You can start walking out," Daisy told them. Angela took her husband's arm being led out to the area where they would line up. They would be the first pair to walk, followed by Booth and Brennan, and Cam and Sweets' best man Rodney. Sweets had offered to let Paul be a groomsmen but he had declined, feeling that it wouldn't be right. Next came the two ring-bearers, Michael and Kevin followed by the flower girl, Karissa.

"Ready Ange?" Hodgins asked, looking at his wife.

"Let's do it," she replied, beginning the walk.

The huge doors opened and the entire audience turned to watch the procession.

"Everyone's staring at my belly," Angela hissed under her breath. She had become a bit self-conscious as her stomach expanded.

Hodgins chuckled softly, "If they are, it's because of how glowing and radiant you look babe." He reassured her, smiling.

Once everyone had walked down the aisle, the wedding march began and in came Daisy escorted by her father, a rather burly looking man who might have made any man nervous about marrying his daughter. The look on Sweets' face was absolutely priceless and he stared at Daisy in her wedding dress. She looked exactly like a real life princess ready to meet her prince.

Everything went off without a hitch and soon Daisy was Mrs. Lance Sweets. She was absolutely bubbling with happiness and he was surprisingly no different.

* * *

><p>"I still think they're too young," Brennan whispered to Angela as they waited for Daisy to throw her bouquet.<p>

"Bren they've been together almost as long as me and Hodgins, I think they'll be fine. So what if they're sappy and lovey-dovey? You would not mind them at all if you saw me and Hodgins at home when Michael isn't around," she said with a wink.

Brennan just nodded.

"Whoa! You know what I just realized?" Hodgins came into the conversation carrying a glass of champagne.

Angela sighed wistfully at the beverage in his hand, wishing she could join in the festivities, "What babe?"

"They're both going to be Dr. Sweets now. How crazy is that?" He was extremely excited for some reason.

"Alright, what else are they serving here besides champagne honey because no way can you get tipsy on champagne that quickly." She gave him a look.

Hodgins dropped his head, refusing to meet her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about Angie. This is sparkling cider for you, you know since you can't drink."

"Really? Well let me just take a swig of that then." She reached for the glass, attempting to call his bluff. Sure enough, he pulled it away from her.

"Okay okay, I may have spiked my champagne with harder stuff." He shrugged away from Angela's glare, "What? I like a good party."

"Guess I'm driving home then," she muttered, her tone a bit annoyed.

"Aww come on Angie, it's not like I'm wasted or anything, just a little buzzed." She still didn't look satisfied. Sighing, he set the glass down on a nearby table, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the dance floor.

"Jack what are we doing?" she asked, laughing.

"We're dancing of course. I know how much you love dancing."

"Jack in case you forgot, I'm currently five months pregnant. Dancing doesn't seem like all that much fun right about now."

He smirked, "How could I forget?" Both hands slid onto the sides of her growing bump, pulling her into his body. He laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Seriously slow dancing for one measly song won't be that bad. Then you can get off your feet and entertain Michael or something." She pursed her lips, giving him a look. He laughed nervously, "What I meant was that you can rest and enjoy the rest of the night while I entertain Michael."

"Fine. I am a sucker for some slow dancing, especially when it's with the most incredible man in the world," she purred into his ear, causing him to gasp and practically attack her lips. Their feet continued to move, swaying to the beat, but his tongue demanded access. She just laughed, reaching up with one hand to stroke his cheek. "There are children present here babe, including our own, so try to keep it PG. Save the good stuff for when we get home."

"Okay," he grumbled, taking the opportunity to look around the room. Brennan and Booth were caught in a moment; her head was on his chest and he was whispering softly in her ear. Cam and Paul were spinning around the dance floor, clearly desiring more upbeat music. The bride and groom were lost in each others eyes, looking like any second they would be ripping each others clothes off and consummating their marriage.

"Hey hey," Angela whispered, gently pulling his head back towards her. "I love you."

He smiled, gazing into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, silently wondering how he had gotten so lucky, "I love you too Angela."

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

"Hey Booth had you seen Angela?" Jack asked, interrupting his second slow dance that night with Brennan.

"Weirdly, no I haven't. Bones have you seen her?"

"You may want to check the lounge area Hodgins. I'm pretty sure I saw her go in there with a plate full of food a little while ago."

Hodgins smiled gratefully, "Thanks guys." He hurried to the lounge area that was fitted with a couple of couches and armchairs. The place where Daisy and Sweets had decided to have their reception was pretty much an old fashioned hotel equipped with a ballroom and everything. He pulled aside the turquoise curtains, poking his head inside the room. The sight he was greeted with was one that would forever be imprinted in his mind. Angela was curled up on one of the couches, her heels kicked off and her feet tucked underneath her as best they could in her dress. Her head rested on one of her arms, the other gently wrapped around her belly. She looked so peaceful, Hodgins almost decided to just leave her there, but knew that Angela would probably be embarrassed if anyone else walked in on her sleeping at a wedding reception.

He sat down next to her quietly, pulling her feet into his lap and rubbing her feet. She stirred ever so slightly before settling back in to her sleep. Hodgins leaned over and kissed her cheek, certain that this would do the trick. Sure enough, her eyes bolted open and she looked around wildly unsure at first of where she was.

"Hey Ange," Hodgins whispered.

"Hey babe. I fell asleep didn't I?"

He just nodded.

She turned so that her back was leaning against the armrest of the couch, her feet still in Hodgins' lap. "Damn it. Where's Michael?"

"With Risa and Kev, dancing his little heart out. Don't worry Booth and Brennan are taking pictures." His hands continued to rub her ankles, "Wow, they're really swollen Angie."

She sighed, "I told you dancing wasn't a good idea."

He chuckled, "Hey you would have been fine if you had settled for just the one slow dance, but no you just had to do the Electric Slide and all those other line dances," he teased.

"If you weren't rubbing my feet right now I would totally hit you. Those are classics, who wouldn't want to do them?"

"Well yeah, but now when you're five months pregnant babe."

"Whatever. What time is it anyways?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Time for us to head home. It is way past Michael's bedtime. He might not actually wake us up at 7 o'clock on a weekend tomorrow."

She laughed, getting to her feet, stretching. Hodgins got to his feet as well, but quickly scooped Angela into his arms, ignoring her protests.

"If you do not put me down right this instant Jack Stanley Hodgins, I will most certainly NOT be having sex with you tonight!" This got his attention.

He sighed, gently setting her down, "Okay okay. But no more dancing okay? I don't care if they're doing the magical Hokey Pokey or whatever. You're not going to even be able to walk tomorrow if you're not careful."

"Fine. I hope you know you still aren't driving home," she warned.

"Relax; I've got it taken care of. I had Ivan take a cab here; he's waiting in the car right now to take us home."

"Okay. I'll go get Michael. You can say our goodbyes to everyone. We'll meet you at the car." She headed to where the three children were dancing, hands joined in a circle, jumping up and down (their idea of dancing).

* * *

><p>"Hey Ivan thanks for coming out. I really appreciate it man." Hodgins said to his driver through the open window.<p>

"Not a problem Sir. Oh this was in the seat when I got here. I wasn't if someone slipped it through the cracked window or if you had accidentally left it there." He handed Hodgins an envelope with just 'Dr. Hodgins' written on it.

Hodgins frowned, wondering where it could have come from. He tore open the envelope, gasping as he read what was inside. Just as he did Angela and Michael arrived at the car.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked curiously, settling Michael into his booster seat before turning back to her husband.

"The copycat Gravedigger wrote me a note Ange!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what'd you think? Did I nail it or totally miss? Let me know what you think. Thank you all of you who are continuously reviewing, I really do appreciate it. We reached 30 reveiws! Yay! The copycat Gravedigger is back! :O Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist. Hopefully I'll be able to have the next chapter up quicker, it all just depends on what my schedule for the rest few days looks like. Thank you guys again!<strong>

**-Willie**

**P.S. You know the deal by now, PLEASE PLEASE review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phew! Delay again I know, this is getting bad. I apologize, I really have no excuse this time, I just decided to go hang out with friends last weekend than write, so my bad. But yeah here's the next chapter :)**

**Thank you for your patience. I promise I will try to get better at updating, but at least I'm still updating weekly, better than monthy :p**

* * *

><p>"Hey babe did you find anything on the letter?" Angela asked, coming into Hodgins' office, a sleeping Michael hoisted awkwardly on her hip due to her growing belly.<p>

He turned slowly to face her, "No of course not. The bastard's just taunting us." He held his arms out to take Michael, "Here Ang, you shouldn't be holding him."

She sighed dejectedly, but passed her son to her husband before dropping down onto a nearby stool. "What did Brennan say?"

"Not much. Just that she would have Booth send a couple FBI agents here to patrol." He paused to think, "The letter said that we would answer for what happened to Heather Taffett. So what if this copycat Gravedigger is related to her? It makes sense. After all why would someone seek revenge for a person they didn't care about?"

"Yeah either that or some sicko hates that we halted her groundbreaking work or something." She quickly recognized that he wasn't really in the mood for jokes. "Sorry babe. I'm just so tired of this, of horrible serial killers targeting this whole squint family. Why can't we just be left alone you know?"

"That's it Angie! He's going to try and kidnap one of us to get his revenge for Taffett's murder!"

She gave him a strange look, "Uh no offense Jack, but how in the hell is that good news?"

"If we know who this person's going to be eventually targeting, we can stop it before it even happens. It's pretty much foolproof; if none of us goes anywhere by ourselves, we'll be fine. And if Cam ups security around here and Booth gives everyone security detail at their homes, we won't have anything to worry about." He leapt towards Angela careful not to jostle Michael and kissed her lips with force, his blue eyes shining bright.

She let out a smile still not entirely sure of his proclamation. It was good to see him relax about this case, but she still had the nagging feeling that things weren't quite right. It just seemed too predictable, and from her experiences with this case, she knew this copycat Gravedigger was much clever than Taffett ever had been. "Alright why don't you call Booth and Cam? I'll go grab my purse and be right back."

"Okay," he said, his entire face glowing.

She turned back to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder, "And honey? Please try not to wake Michael up. It's been a long day, he needs his sleep."

"Right." He shifted his son in his arms, admiring the peaceful look on his face. He made the calls to Booth and Cam, feeling like they were close to finally being rid of this serial killer.

"Yeah I know Booth, but even though we don't have him in custody yet, this is good news," he attempted to argue his point to a not-so-skeptical Booth. Michael stirred a bit and Hodgins lowered his voice, careful not to disturb his son. "Look Booth all I'm saying-" He was cut off by a terrible shriek, followed by a few "Oh my god!" yells in the unmistakable voice of his wife.

"Ange!" Hodgins yelled, dropping the cell phone and running towards his wife's office at full sprint.

* * *

><p>"Hodgins? Hodgins are you there? Jack god damn it!" Booth hung up the phone, grabbing his badge and gun out of the safe before gently waking Brennan who was asleep on the couch. "Bones? I have to go check something out."<p>

She opened her eyes, stretching and yawning before looking at him, "What happened?"

"Hodgins kind of had a breakthrough in the copycat Gravedigger case and I was talking to him on the phone but a woman screamed and he hung up."

"Oh my god! Angela!" She made to get up, but Booth stopped her.

"I've got backup coming to meet me, don't worry. Just stay here with the kids okay? We don't even know if anything happened. She could have just been frightened by a really big bug or something."

"Then why hasn't Hodgins called you back yet? Booth I don't like this." Her eyes went wide as she realized something, "Booth Michael was there with them! They all went there together after Hodgins got the note!"

Booth cursed, realizing that the life of the little boy they had loved from the moment he was born could be at stake. Not to mention the life of their friends' still unborn child. He ran his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth. "Alright, right now I need to go to the Jeffersonian and check this out. Let's just keep our thoughts positive until we know anything for sure okay Bones?" She opened her mouth to protest again but he cut her off, "I will call you the moment I have any news. I love you." He kissed her quickly before running out the front door.

Brennan sat back on the couch, feeling deflated. If anything at all happened to Angela, Hodgins, or Michael she knew a part of her would die. Over the years of working together, Angela, Hodgins, Booth, Cam, and even Sweets, had become a part of her family. Angela was her metaphoric sister; they told each other anything and everything. Brennan knew that Angela was pregnant with Michael before even Hodgins did. And Hodgins, well he was the only person she had ever seen bring Angela so much joy and happiness. When she was with him, it was plain to see that the two were made for each other. It was actually due in part to their relationship that Brennan had regretted her decision to not pursue a relationship with Booth prior to Vincent Nigel-Murray's death.

These were two people that did not deserve to be constantly caught in the middle of all this violence and death. Angela was an artist. The only reason she stayed was because she loved Brennan and Jack with all her heart. Hodgins, while he liked to consider himself a crime fighter, still couldn't quite get past the child murders. And since he started a family with Angela, it had only gotten worse.

_**Flashback**_

"_Dr. Hodgins this isn't Michael. You need to look at this as just another murder for us to solve. Simply because the victim is a child should not change our outlook." Brennan attempted to get Hodgins back on track._

"_How do you do it Dr.B? You've got kids of your own know? How the hell can you step back and think logically when there's a child laying on your table that could just as well be your own? No, I can't deal with this right now." He shook his head, his eyes wild and crazy as he stalked off the platform to his office._

_Brennan went to call out to him, but Angela just put her hand up. "Sweetie, let me handle this." She moved to follow her husband before turning back to Brennan, "Look Bren, he didn't mean that you were some heartless monster. He's just frustrated by these cases."_

"_We all are Angela. But they aren't going to solve themselves. Isn't that how we can give these children some peace? By finding their killers?" She attempted to justify her logic to Angela._

_Angela just sighed. Brennan still had trouble understanding the complexity of emotions, although she was getting better. "Right." She sighed again, knowing that what awaited her in Jack's office was a side of her husband only she could help._

_Sure enough when she arrived at the door she saw him sitting on a stool, his hands covering his face, his knee bobbing up and down uncontrollably. It broke her heart to see him like this, in pain and clearly vulnerable. "Jack..." she just whispered, quickly embracing him._

_When he finally looked up she was surprised to see his face red not from crying, but from a dangerous fury. His fist clenched and unclenched as if any second he would jump up and punch something. _

"_Honey, take a breath," she instructed, rubbing his back._

_He did as she asked, his face slowly going back to its normal shade as he exhaled. "Sorry Ange. I just hate these cases. Especially when it seems like I'm the only one who is really affected. I mean I know you are too Angie, I just-I don't know, Brennan never is and it just doesn't make sense to me. Even Booth and Cam are able to stay cool. Hell Sweets handles himself better than I can."_

"_Jack. Jack, look at me," she said, cupping his face and forcing him to look at her. "Brennan's like a big rock. She spent all that time in foster care; seeing kids come and go is normal for her. She just had to get used to it. But just because you are affected more than some of the others doesn't make you any less brilliant. We've known it all along honey; we're the most socially normal people in this crazy scientist institution."_

_This got a laugh out of him finally, "You're right Ange. Of course you're right, you're always right. I just can't imagine what we would do if anything happened to Michael."_

"_I know. It's bad enough when he gets hurt or anything, but to have him taken forcibly away from us would just be-" She shook her head unable to finish her sentence. "But what matters is that we're all doing our best to put these sick murderers in prison where they belong, whether they're child murderers or criminal killers like Broadsky."_

_He smiled. Angela always knew just what to say to make everything better. He honestly didn't know what would have happened to him if he had never met her. He'd probably be in jail or the loony bin right now if not for her. "I should go apologize to Dr. B and then get back to work." He stood up, hugging her again. "I love you Angie. Thank you for always being there for me."_

_She giggled softly as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I love you too Jack. Now go kick some murderer ass my sexy bug man." She winked, slapping his ass with the folder she held as he walked by._

* * *

><p>"Jack? Angela?" Booth burst into Hodgins' office and his eyes grew wide as he saw Hodgins' cell phone lying on the ground and neither of his friends present.<p>

"Booth in here!" He cocked his head, hearing Jack's voice from across the hall. Stumbling over his own feet, he raced into Angela's office, his gun out and ready if need be. What he saw would scar him for all eternity. Out of all the crime scenes he had been to, nothing had every disturbed him more than the extremely fresh body lying face-down on Angela's desk, Angela's limp body on the floor to the side of the door, and Hodgins attempting to shield his son while still trying to help his wife.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?" He quickly pulled out his cell phone, calling his backup and the EMT team in.

"I don't know. I heard her scream and I came in to see that thing on her desk. I think she fainted, but I couldn't leave her to go call am ambulance. Booth, it was the copycat Gravedigger wasn't it? Oh my god he could still be in the building!"

"Calm down Hodgins. I've got agents sweeping the entire building and the paramedics should be here any second."

"Daddy? Is Mommy dead?" Michael whimpered from Hodgins' shoulder where Hodgins obviously had shifted him to prevent him from seeing the dead body or his mother.

"No buddy, Mommy's just fine. She just got very scared." His hand was at the back of Michael's head, pulling him even closer.

"Why was she scared?" Michael asked just as the team of paramedics burst into the office.

"Here Jack let me take him. You ride with Angela to the hospital. We'll meet you there okay?" Booth took the four-year old out of Hodgins' arms, careful not to let him see the corpse on his mother's desk.

"Thank you Booth," Hodgins said gratefully as Booth left the office to give the paramedics their space and to update Brennan.

"Sir? Are you her husband?" one of the paramedics asked, taking Angela's pulse.

"Yes," Hodgins replied, taking his wife's hand and kissing it, as if to reassure himself that everything would be okay.

They got her on the stretcher and he stood with it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"How far along is she sir?"

"Huh what?" Hodgins asked, momentarily confused.

"She is pregnant is she not?"

"Oh yes of course. Sorry my mind is kind of elsewhere right now. She's 20 weeks," he replied, his voice getting shakier by the second, "Is she going to be okay?"

The two men lifted the gurney onto the ambulance, motioning Hodgins to follow. "It seems like she just fainted, but because of how long it's taking her to come to, the doctors will probably want to run some more tests on her, especially since she's pregnant. She may be in shock, which isn't ideal for the baby." The man placed a hand on Hodgins' shoulder, "But don't worry. She's going to be getting the best care possible."

"Thank you," Hodgins said dismissively. "Everything's going to be just fine Angie, I swear," he whispered softly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

* * *

><p>"<em>Booth! What happened? Is everyone okay?" <em>the voice on the phone asked.

"Hey Bones. Everyone's okay I think. Angela fainted and she's still unconscious so they're going to take her to the hospital to run some tests and check on the baby."

"_Hodgins? Michael?"_

"All fine, just a little spooked. It seems our copycat Gravedigger decided to leave a lovely present on Angela's desk."

"_Oh god. I'm meeting you at the hospital Booth. Don't even try to argue with me, I'll get Katie from next door to watch the kids. She's my best friend Booth; I need to be there with her."_

He sighed, knowing the battle was already lost, "Fine. Just be careful okay?"

"_I will. See you soon Booth."_

"Bye Bones." He ended the call and peered into the rearview mirror to check on Michael. The little guy hadn't heard a word of his conversation; he was fast asleep in the booster seat. Booth smiled. It was amazing how oblivious children could be to their surroundings. But then again, it was probably for the best. He was almost sad to pull into the hospital parking lot because he knew he'd have to wake Michael up now. With a sigh he opened the back door, unbuckling Michael and touching the top of his head.

"Hey, Mikey. We're here. Time to wake up."

Michael opened his bright blue eyes and stared at Booth as if he was unsure of where 'here' was. "We going to see Mommy now?" he asked, his voice still filled with drowsiness.

"We sure are. Come on, hop down." He took the little boy's hand leading him into the waiting room of the ER, situating him on the chair next to him with the emergency coloring book he always kept in his car. Before he knew it, Brennan was bursting through the doors, her eyes frantic and wild.

"Booth! Any news yet?" she asked, refusing to take a seat when he gestured to the chair on his other side.

"Well they're pretty sure she just passed out, but they're still running tests. Hodgins should be out soon to update us."

* * *

><p>Angela's eyes fluttered open, struggling under the weight of her unconsciousness. Finally, she managed to focus and her eyes darted around the unfamiliar room, her pulse quickening.<p>

"Angela, you're in the hospital. I need you to relax okay?" One of the nurses was talking to her now, attempting to keep her from fainting again.

"Jack," she called out for him, not realizing that he was sitting on her left.

He grabbed her hand, "I'm right here Angie. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Her pulse instantly stabilized at the sound of his voice and she turned to look at him, her face much calmer now. "The baby?" she gasped suddenly, "Did I lose the baby?"

"The baby is fine Ange. They're just running some tests to be 100% sure. Shhh, it's all right Angie." He moved to sit on the bed with her, putting an arm around her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head.

"Everything seems to be okay, but we're going to keep you overnight just for observation. When you go home, you need to rest, take a few days off from work to regroup."

Both breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Dr. Banno. Ange?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna go update Brennan and Booth."

"They came?" she asked, rather surprised.

"Of course they did Angela. They love you almost as much as Michael and I love you. And before you ask, Michael is fine. Booth says he went right back to sleep on the way over here. He didn't see a thing, don't worry." He turned to leave the room.

"Wait Jack?" She called his name tentatively as if she wasn't quite sure of what she wanted.

"Yeah babe?"

"Could you bring Michael?

He smiled. He didn't know why she seemed so hesitant; she hadn't done anything to hurt Michael. He just brushed it off, figuring it had something to do with the fact that she was still a little bit jumpy. "Of course. I'll even bring Brennan and Booth."

"Thank you."

He walked out into the waiting room and as soon as they saw him, Brennan and Booth were on their feet, anxious for the update.

"She's fine. The baby's fine. They're gonna keep her overnight for observation, but other than still being a little skittish, she's doing well."

"Thank god," Brennan breathed out a sigh of relief, her hand over her heart.

"She wants to see all of you, especially Michael. What is he doing by the way?" he asked, gesturing to his son who was over at one of the small coffee tables, coloring away.

"Coloring. I had a spare book in the car, thank goodness."

Hodgins laughed. God forbid should Booth go anywhere without a handy dandy coloring book. When it came to entertaining a pair of three year olds, they had long outgrown his silly jokes and sayings. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right there. And thank you for always being there for Angela and I, we really do appreciate it." He walked over to his son, peering curiously at the picture he was working on, "Wow, buddy that's really good!"

Michael looked up, "Daddy!" he yelled, running into his father's arms.

"Oh buddy, I love you so much!" Hodgins squeezed his son tight, finally regretfully letting him go. "Ready to go see Mommy?"

"Yes! Is she okay Daddy?" he wondered, his blue eyes filled with worry.

"She's fine Mikey and so is your baby brother or sister. Everyone's just fine. Come on, you can even ride on my shoulders if you want."

Michael jumped up and down in excitement. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

They zoomed through the hallways, Michael pretending like he was an airplane. The nurses didn't even give them weird looks, it seemed like it was a pretty normal thing in a hospital. When they arrived at Angela's room it was as if Angela could sense them coming or something. She was looking around expectantly, not really paying attention to a word Booth or Brennan was saying.

"Mommy!" Michael yelled and Hodgins gently lifted him down onto the bed next to Angela.

"Michael!" Angela's whole face lit up and she kissed every inch of his face before pulling him in close to her. "Oh baby I love you soo soo much."

"Love you too Mommy. You scared me, I thought you were dead," he said sadly and Hodgins watched as the smile turned to guilt.

"I'm sorry Mikey. I didn't mean to scare you. Mommy just got really frightened and sometimes when you get really frightened, you fall asleep." She attempted to explain fainting to him, looking over at Brennan, Booth, and Hodgins, who all just shrugged, having already determined that her explanation would make much more sense to Michael than any of theirs.

"You were sleeping Mommy?" Michael asked, giggling.

Angela laughed with him, "Sure was baby."

"Well we should probably get going. We're really glad you're okay," Booth said, glancing at his girlfriend, "I'll meet you at the car?"

"Yeah, I took a taxi here. I'll tell Cam that you and Jack will be taking the next week off."

"Sweetie, I don't need an entire week to recover from a dizzy spell. Do you not remember how many times I fainted when I was pregnant with Michael?"

"Angela, I'm saying this not as your co-worker, but as your best friend, who would be heartbroken if anything were to happen to you by the way."

"Awww Sweetie!" Angela felt the tears coming to her eyes, her emotions heightened by the pregnancy.

"Take the entire week. Spend some time with your husband and your son. Christmas is in a few weeks anyways. Do some shopping, decorate your house, but most importantly, relax."

"Wow, Bren I'm impressed. Who would've thought you'd be the one giving me advice? Thank you, a week off with my boys would be nice." She reached up to hug Brennan, smiling as she watched her best friend bestow a kiss on Michael's head.

Michael was already falling asleep again, his eyes struggling just to stay open. Angela looked over at Hodgins who was sitting in one of the chairs, looking like he was missing out.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get your butt over here honey," she giggled, watching him practically jump out of the chair and squeeze into the hospital bed with her, situating Michael face-down on his chest. She turned onto her side, her swell of a stomach preventing her from getting comfortable lying on her back. She snuggled into Hodgins' shoulder, her face inches away from their sons. He had one hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly, the other pressed against her belly, taking comfort in the occasional kicks of the baby.

"I love you Angela," he whispered into her hair, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Jack," she whispered back, closing her eyes too.

When one of the nurses came by to check on Angela, her heart melted at the sight of the family, all snuggled in the bed together. She took out the camera she always had with her and snapped a quick photo with the intent of having it printed out for them before they left the following day.

* * *

><p><strong>And tada! Chapter 10 complete! Wow it feels like just yesterday I came up with an idea that sprung this story. I honestly had no idea I would even make it to 2 chapters let alone 10 so thank you to everyone who has supported this story and my writing. <strong>

**Oh and the drama doesn't stop here. How could it? I've got to keep you on your toes don't I? Make sure you're all paying close attention? ;)**

**Anywho since I finished the majority of this chapter while enduring a lovely headache, I'm going to go take a well-deserved nap. It'd be really really cool to have some reviews waiting for me when I wake up (*Hint Hint Nudge Nudge*) But I will seriously try to update much quicker this time. Oh before I forget, do you guys want a Christmas chapter? Because I was considering just skipping over Christmas, but if you guys want it, I'll definitely do it, just let me know.**

**-Willie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! I'm finally updating again. Sorry again for the delay. I spent the last couple of days in bed sick and I'm still sick right now. This is a longer than normal chapter so hopefully that might make up a little bit for the lateness. I honestly have no idea how some of these authors get new chapters up every other day or even multiple chapters in one day, but I applaud them because I could never ever do that and I'm just a student! Anyways, this is a Christmasy chapter so I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Bones, but alas I do not.**

* * *

><p>"Brennan!" Angela yelled, trying to keep up with the retreating anthropologist, "Sweetie are you guys still coming over for Christmas Eve?"<p>

"Of course. Is it not a tradition Angela?" Brennan asked as if she thought that Angela's question was completely ludicrous.

Angela laughed, "Right. Well I was just making sure. I'll see you tomorrow then." She walked away from Brennan and into her husband's office, shaking her head in laughter.

"What's so funny Angie?" Hodgins asked, his eyes taking her in greedily the minute she walked in. There was just something men found immensely attractive about a pregnant woman. God only knew why; they were cranky and demanding, not to mention the intense mood swings.

"Just Brennan being Brennan. You would think that after all these years she might've changed, but nope, the Brennan we all know and love is still there." She laughed again before noticing what Hodgins was working on, "Is that stuff from the copycat Gravedigger case?"

He hung his head; he had been caught. He took a deep breath before replying. "Yeah I'm just going over some of the particulates from the last victim."

Angela shuddered, remembering the body she had found on her desk just a couple of weeks ago. It had turned out to be a sixteen year old boy, Kenny Preston. He had been a victim of the copycat Gravedigger, but instead of leaving him buried underground, the bastard had dug him up and staged his body on Angela's desk. It seemed that this copycat Gravedigger, unlike the original, was not about the money in the least bit; he just wanted to taunt the Squint Squad. The scariest part was that he had managed to get in and out of the Jeffersonian during the 15 minutes Angela had been in Jack's office without anyone even noticing. Jack was absolutely going crazy, well aware that had Angela returned to her office any sooner, she could have stumbled upon the bastard, becoming his next victim. But there simply wasn't anything to find; the copycat covered his tracks extremely well.

"Honey…" she murmured softly. She knew how hard this was for him, but she also knew that him constantly obsessing over it was not going to get them any closer to catching the copycat. It would only lead to more issues as it had with the original Gravedigger. That time Jack had stolen evidence from the case and Booth had been kidnapped in retaliation.

"You agreed to drop this. We talked to Sweets remember? You aren't going to find anything by obsessing over it. All we can do is wait and hope that we somehow acquire the evidence to nail him."

He just shook his head, not wanting to hear the truth in her words.

"Jack, you're spending every waking moment here. Michael misses his father, I miss his father. We need you Jack, more than ever right now." She took his hand and put in on her stomach as if to remind him of the baby she was carrying.

He stopped shaking his head and finally looked at her and she could see that she was getting through to him, so she continued to push. "Christmas is in two days Jack. We still have so much to do. The tree isn't even up yet. I would do it myself, but you banned me from lifting heavy things." She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Brennan, Booth, and the kids are coming over for dinner tomorrow night and to exchange gifts. I really could use some help with the wrapping. Besides, we haven't gotten to make our corny Christmas decorations yet. Please, Jack, just stop with this, at least for right now. Your family needs you."

"Okay Angie, you've made your point. I'm sorry about how I've acted lately. It just killed me to see you passed out on that floor. I could have lost you Ange; he could have taken you away from me."

"But he didn't. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She allowed him hold her in his arms for what seemed like eternity until they finally broke apart. "However, it's not like I have much of a choice. I do happen to be knocked up for the second time with your kid," she teased, pulling him towards the door. "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do before everyone comes over tomorrow."

He just groaned, not looking forward to the inevitable amount of work Angie would have for him to do. That woman loved Christmas and holidays in general more than any kid in the world. Although, he had to admit, it was insanely adorable when she got dressed up in her elf costume.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Angela and Michael were sitting on the floor of the living room, hand-making some ornaments for their tree which had become a tradition ever since Angela and Hodgins' very first Christmas as a couple. What Angela never told Jack was that when they had broken up, she had still spent every Christmas making the decorations, attempting to fill the void he had left behind.

The back door opened and closed and Jack came into the living room, his entire face red from the cold. The huge jacket he had on didn't seem to be doing much good keeping him warm against the almost blizzard like snowfall outside.

"Where's the tree Daddy?" Michael asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah Daddy where's the tree?" Angela asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"Hey! Did you guys not see the size of that thing? Seriously, I think you two picked the biggest one they had on purpose?" He attempted to defend himself.

"It's only 8 feet tall Daddy, same as the one we had last year." Michael replied.

Angela had to stifle her laughter, just nodding along with Michael.

Jack shot her a look and mouthed 'You're sooo in trouble later babe,' before turning to Michael. "Yeah but last year I had your mom to help me out. This year it's all me buddy."

"Hey! I offered to help, but you won't let me so this is all on you Jack."

"I know I know. I'll get it in here eventually. I just need to find a pair of gloves or something." He walked towards the closet, searching the shelves for his favorite pair of gloves.

"There's hot chocolate on the counter if you want some too. Just be careful, it's still extremely hot." She called.

He bounded back into the room, the gloves on his hands holding a mug of hot chocolate. Careful not to spill it, he leaned down to Angela on the floor and kissed her lips. "Thanks babe."

She smiled licking the chocolate off her lips, "Mhmm sure. Now go get that tree. We need something to put all these lovely decorations on."

"I'm going, I'm going!" He backed out the door, grinning from ear to ear.

Angela shook her head. "Wow Mikey that looks awesome. Great job! Thank goodness you're helping me instead of your dad. We would have ended up with some of the ugliest decorations in the world. But you didn't hear it from me." She winked and Michael giggled.

"Totally heard that!" Jack yelled, coming through the door with the tree. "Everyone move out of the way! Ginormous Christmas tree coming through! Make way!"

Michael and Angela hurriedly got to their feet, moving to watch from the doorway of the kitchen.

"You know you're lucky I'm only 5 months pregnant Jack, otherwise you would have just killed me," Angela teased.

"Yeah yeah. Well lucky for me you aren't quite at the stage where you need my help just to get off the floor," he shot back, heaving the tree into the tree-stand. "Umm I hate to ask Angie, but could you possibly hold the tree while I tighten the stand?"

She laughed, "Of course."

"I'll do it Mommy!" an eager Michael yelled, running over to his father. "Daddy says you're not supposed to lift things."

Angela put her hands on her hips and just glared at her husband.

He shrugged, "What? I thought he should know."

She rolled her eyes and pulled Michael to the side. "I love that you want to help with this baby, but this is something Mommy can do, I promise."

"Are you sure?" he asked, still uncertain, his eyes shifting back and forth from her and the tree.

"Yes. How about you go get that beautiful star you made in school?" she suggested, turning to Jack as he exited the room. "Really? Why do men think women suddenly become invalids when they're pregnant? I don't see any of you walking around with a human being inside you."

He laughed nervously before grunting under the weight of the tree. "Point taken, sorry Ange. Now could you please come help me?"

She complied, an amused smile on her face.

"Alright, now just hold it at the top. You can lean it against the wall a bit if it gets too heavy and we'll just adjust."

"You act like I've never helped you put a Christmas tree up before babe. We've been married for five years and spent two Christmases together when we were dating in case you forgot. And before you say anything, I definitely was pregnant for one of those Christmases."

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Just think. Next year we'll have our son or daughter here with us for Christmas," Jack whispered into Angela's hair. It was late at night on Christmas Eve and the two were enjoying each other's company as well as the huge fireplace in the living room, after getting home from a lovely dinner at Brennan's. Angela was huddled into his side, her knees pulled up underneath her, her face buried in Jack's shoulder. His arms wrapped around her as they reveled in the warmth of the fire.<em>

_She lifted her head and smiled, "I know."_

"_It still doesn't seem real." His hand crept down onto her flat stomach._

"_Oh you better believe it babe because soon I'll be the size of a house. You're going to be wishing I wasn't pregnant."_

_He faked shock, "Never!" and then turned serious, "I can't wait."_

_She just looked at him, "You can't wait until I'm the size of a house? Really Jack? You're not supposed to be agreeing with me; you're supposed to be making me feel better."_

"_Right. That's not what I meant, but it is true. I can't wait until you become the size of a house as you put it. I want to watch you grow with our baby, I want to feel his/her kicks, I want to help you up because you're too big to balance properly, I want to go on late night pregnancy craving runs, I want to rub your swollen feet, I want to listen to you moan and complain about how much being pregnant sucks, I want to pick out baby names with you, I want to build an amazing nursery with you and watch you put your flare into it, I want to lose feeling in my hand as you squeeze for dear life during labor, I want to hear you call me names and curse me out for getting you pregnant in the first place, I want to share the wonder and adoration as we finally get to lay eyes on our son or daughter. I want it all Angie, every little bit, the good and the bad. I'm in this with you until the very end."_

_Words couldn't describe what his words had made her feel. She knew he loved her and all, but it was different when he spelled it out that clearly. He honestly would do absolutely anything for her and that's pretty much all you could ever ask for in a husband. He made her feel like she was the center of the universe; like nothing else but her mattered to him. She couldn't think of anyone else, not even the one and only Seeley Booth, who she'd rather be spending the rest of her life with. Jack Stanley Hodgins IV was her guy, always had been, always would be. _

"_I don't even know what to say Jack," she shook her head, tears in her eyes, "I feel like I don't tell you how I feel about you enough, so I'm going to tell you right now. Who else could have changed the wild crazy flirt of a woman I was but you? Why I ever tried resisting you, I have honestly no clue. It's as if you were made for me Jack and me alone. No other relationship I've had or seen could ever live up to what we have. I love you with all my heart and there really isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I mean come on; I'm already serving as the home for your kid for the next 7 months. How hard could anything else be?" she teased. "But seriously Jack, there is no one I could ever see myself having a baby with. You are a wonderful husband and you're going to be an even more amazing father to this baby."_

_He grinned, cutting her off as she opened her mouth to continue by kissing her hard on the mouth. Their lips moved together as if they were meeting for the very first time. The grandfather clock that stood in the corner chimed, letting them know it was midnight and both jumped, startled by the sudden noise. The laughed together and Angela leaned in to whisper in Jack's ear. "Merry Christmas honey."_

"_Merry Christmas Ange." His eyebrows wiggled as if he was up to something and sure enough his hands attacked her, engaging in a tickle battle he was sure to win._

_She scream-laughed as she tried to get away, getting up from the couch and running up the stairs, a huge smile on her face._

* * *

><p>"Yeah but it wasn't visible yet. You were what? Two months along?"<p>

"Your point being?"

He looked up at her, deciding it was best just to let this one go, "Never mind. I had no point at all. Alright you can let go now."

They stepped back to admire the beautiful tree standing in the middle of the living room. It was completely bare of any decorations, but they sure had picked out a nice looking tree.

"Hate to break it to you babe, but it's leaning," she said, nudging his shoulder.

"It is not!" he defended, going closer to take a better look.

"It totally is," she argued back, laughing. Michael came back in, the wooden star he had made for his class resting carefully between his hands. "Mikey, is the tree crooked or not?"

He set the star down on the coffee table and inspected the tree. "It's crooked Mommy."

"Ha! Yes! See, I told you so Jack!" She stuck her tongue out at her husband and kissed a bewildered Michael on the cheek.

"Alright alright, you win, it is crooked." He sighed, "Hold it again Angie?"

"Mhmm. Michael, let us know when it's straight okay?"

"Ok Mommy."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"Do you think Aunt Angie made those cookies again like she did last year?" Kevin asked his parents.

"Yeah will there be cookies?" Karissa chimed in, tugging on her father's jacket.

Booth chuckled. If there was one thing Angela could bake, it was sweets and deserts. Anything else, well let's just say there was a reason Hodgins still employed a cook for special occasions. And if this pregnancy was anything like her first, he knew she would have already developed an extremely strong sweet tooth. "I think she will guys." He gave Brennan a knowing smile, but she didn't seem to understand. "Alright someone ring the doorbell before the neighbors think we're creepers."

"But Booth, Angela and Hodgins' condo is surrounded by a fence. It seems highly unlikely that their neighbors would even have the slightest idea that we are here at the moment."

Booth rolled his eyes, "I just meant- Oh never mind." He reached out to ring the doorbell, but just as he was about to, the door opened to reveal Angela, in her classic elf costume.

"Wow Angela," Brennan said, looking her best friend over. The costume was the exact same as the one she had worn at Christmas time ever since Brennan had known her, but there was no way it was the same one. It was a form-fitting costume; one that Angela couldn't possibly still fit in being five months pregnant.

"I didn't know they sold maternity elf costumes," Booth said, trying not to laugh.

Angela looked appalled, "Well of course they do, elves have babies too," she teased, winking as she ushered the family inside.

"Ange, who's at the door?" Hodgins asked, coming into the room, "Oh! Hey guys! Kev, Risa, Michael's in the game room if you want to go play with him." They ran off after a nod from Booth and Brennan. "Here let me take your coats.

"Nice holiday sweater vest Hodgins," Booth whispered.

"Angela insisted." He shrugged, his shoulders drooping.

"Aww come on. Why am I the only one who ever gets in the holiday spirit? The only thing you like about Christmas is the eggnog and the midnight Christmas sex Hodgins."

"Whoa! Too much information there Angela," Booth yelled, putting a palm over her mouth to shut her up.

"What's wrong with midnight Christmas sex Booth? You said you quite enjoyed it last year," Brennan asked, confused.

Angela ripped Booth's hand off her mouth, "Oh my gosh, Sweetie! You guys do midnight Christmas sex too? Is it as magical as me and Hodgins' midnight Christmas sex?"

Hodgins groaned, not really wanting his and Angela's sex life to become the topic of conversation. "Come on, how about we go in the living room. Angela made some cookies."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds like a wonderful idea. Come on Bones." Booth pulled his girlfriend into the living room, grateful for Hodgins' interjection.

"Ange..." Hodgins warned, raising his eyebrows, "You know Booth doesn't like Dr. B to discuss their private lives. Why do you always ask?"

"You know I love to make g-man over there uncomfortable as much as I can, it's just too much fun."

"Alright, well how about you lay low for tonight? This is supposed to be for the kids," he reminded her.

She sighed, pouting ever so slightly, "Fine. But I hope you know you owe me."

He laughed, "Your wish is my command my lady." He got on one knee, kissing her hand, a smirk on his face.

"Well that definitely just earned you some brownie points there babe. Totally sexy. If we didn't have guests over, you wouldn't be wearing any clothing right now." She grabbed his hand, pulling him into the living room with the others.

"Angela, I find these cookies to be sufficiently better than last year, not that they weren't good last year of course." Brennan said, biting into a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thanks Sweetie. Being pregnant and all, I do make them a lot more than I used to. The baby loves sweets."

"I feel that that is not an accurate statement. Your pregnancy hormones make you crave sweets so therefore it is you that loves sweets, not the baby."

Angela just shook her head, smiling, "Okay Bren. How about you guys open up your presents?"

"Angela, you didn't have to get us anything, this is a holiday for the kids," Booth said, attempting to reject the package Hodgins was trying to hand him.

She rolled her eyes, "Just open it Booth. It's not like you didn't get stuff for us."

"Yeah but you're hosting-" he protested, cut off as Hodgins finally shoved the gift into his hands.

He unwrapped the gift to reveal a signed Flyers jersey, courtesy of one of Hodgins' old college buddies. "Wow! You guys this is awesome! How did you even get this? It must have cost a fortune!"

Hodgins shook his head, "Nope all I had to do was buy the jersey. My buddy from college, Landon, works with the Flyers so he got that done and some other stuff all free of charge."

Booth's eyes with lit up as he looked back and forth from the jersey to Hodgins and Angela. "I could kiss you right now man! You too Angela!"

"Go right ahead, you know I'm dying to know what it's like," Angela teased, puckering up.

Hodgins laughed nervously, "How about a hug instead?"

"You betcha!" Booth enveloped the both of them in a giant bear hug as Brennan sat watching. Angela had told her what they were getting Booth beforehand, but she never imagined his reaction to be quite like this.

"Booth! Booth! Ahh, can't breathe!"

Booth let them go, "Oh sorry. Wow thank you guys so much! Absolutely awesome gift right here."

"Alright, here is our gift to you Hodgins." Brennan handed him a small envelope.

He peered suspiciously at it, not sure what on earth it could be, before carefully opening it. "Oh my god! You guys did not! Wow this is incredible!"

"Babe what is it?" Angela asked, trying to look over his shoulder to get a closer look. Tickets to the biggest and the best entomology conference/workshop in the entire world? Wow I hope you know I am soooo not going to that with you?"

"I thought they were sold out?" Hodgins asked, pointedly ignoring his wife, a bewildered look on his face.

"They were, but when you have the kind of connections that Dr. Temperance Brennan here has, things tend to become unsold out." Booth winked, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"Thank you guys!"

Angela rolled her eyes, only her husband could get so excited about a conference having to do entirely with bugs, dirt, and slime. It was strange, but still adorable at the same time. "Okay Sweetie, it's time for you to open your gift. Well I didn't exactly wrap it because it would have ruined it, but all the same, here it is." She brought out a canvas from behind the tree. Painted carefully and delicately on it, were the faces of Kevin and Karissa, clearly caught in a moment. They were playing on a playground; Karissa was running from Kevin, looking back towards him with a smile only she could pull off. Kevin too was smiling from ear to ear, eager to catch his sister.

"Angela, this is beautiful. How did you even do this?"

"Remember when I took everyone to the park a couple weeks ago by myself?" Brennan nodded, "Well I was snapping photos of all three of them playing and when I came across this one later, I knew I had to paint it for you. Both of them look so happy and you see the bits of Booth and the bits of you in them."

"Booth you are hanging these immediately when we get home," Brennan told him. "Thank you very much Angela and thank you as well Hodgins."

"Hey don't look at me, this was 100% Angie," Hodgins told her, smiling at his now semi-embarrassed wife.

"Angela, your gift from us is in the back of Booth's SUV at the moment, but I'll show you what it looks like now and then Booth and Hodgins can bring it in later."

"Jeez Sweetie, what did you get me? A new couch?"

"Why would I get you a couch?" Brennan asked, not getting that it was a joke. She showed Angela the picture on her cell phone. It was a hand-crafted wooden rocking chair, made out of the most beautiful wood Angela had ever seen.

She put one hand over her heart, the other covering her mouth. "Oh my gosh! That is what you got me?"

"Do you not like it Angela?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I like it Bren, I absolutely adore it! I can't even properly describe how perfect it is. This will go great in the baby's room."

"Wow, Dr. B. Thanks so much! Guess I'll have to get started on that room now huh Angie?" He joked, nudging his wife who just ignored him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Uhh how about we let the kids exchange their gifts now?" Booth suggested, hoping to derail Angela's hormones.

"Yeah good idea Booth. Michael! Karissa! Kevin! Come on out! It's time to exchange gifts!" Hodgins yelled up the stairs.

All three came thundering down like a herd of elephants, running so fast they nearly tripped.

"No running!" Hodgins reminded them before someone got seriously hurt.

The four watched their children open their gifts, that look of wonder and amazement never leaving their little faces. This was what Christmas was all about; spending time with friends and family and just being happy together. Even Brennan had to admit, while the idea of Christmas as a holiday had always seemed to be completely ridiculous, seeing the joy on her kid's faces definitely made her reevaluate her stance on a lot of things.

The couples snuggled together, enjoying each other's company, silently wondering how they could ever have made it through past Christmases without each other and their children. It was definitely a night to remember for all.

* * *

><p><strong>The end... to this chapter :p And now I'm going to be extremely corny and say stay tuned for the next chapter. Someone from Angela's past will be paying her a visit! :o<strong>

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, but it'd be mighty dandy to hear your honest opinion so please leave me a review!**

**Thank you to Ciza, 09Echo, and Wldwmn for your lovely reviews on the last chapter. I really do appreciate it. And now I must bid you adieu so that I may crash and get better**

**-Willie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back again! Has anyone else noticed how annoying FF has been lately? Or maybe it's just me, I don't know. Anyways, I'm updating again obviously. Oh I'm going to be responding to reviews in the chapters because it's just too hard for me to sit there and go through my email and respond to each of them individually. Alright well I hope you enjoy a little bit of crazy Booth and a special guest for Angela and Hodgins :p**

* * *

><p>"But you promised!" Michael whined.<p>

"When did I ever promise you that you could ride your four-wheeler in the back yard without me or your dad watching you?"

"At Kevin and Karissa's birthday party!" He was getting impatient now, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Angela just laughed, "Baby, I promised that I would think about it not that you could actually do it."

"Nuh uh!"

She sighed, not really in the mood to argue with a four-year-old. "Look Michael I know what I said okay? There's really no point in arguing."

Hodgins came into the living room with a bag of chips and a thing of dip, sitting down next to Angela on the couch. "What's going on?"

"Michael thinks he's going to be riding his four-wheeler by himself in the backyard."

"Ha! Sorry buddy I don't think so."

"But Mommy promised!" He stomped his foot, crossing his arms across his chest.

Hodgins turned to Angela, whispering in her ear, "Please tell me you didn't promise him that?"

She scoffed, "Of course not. Michael, this is not debatable. The answer is no and I mean it."

"But Mommy!"

"No 'but Mommy's. Now you can go play with another one of your toys or you can go to your room for the rest of the night. Your choice."

He sighed, recognizing that it was already a battle lost. "Fine." He stormed off in the direction of the game room.

Hodgins and Angela both turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh the teenage years are going to be such a joy," Hodgins said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Right? Oh god, at least he can't exactly threaten to run away at this age."

"Very true. So hey do you want to order some takeout or something from somewhere for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan. We're getting Thai food."

Hodgins smirked, "Do I not get a vote in this at all?"

She pursed her lips, "Hmm, let's see. No! I'm pregnant; that will always trump whatever you want."

"Whatever you say Ange. Call it in and I'll go pick it up?"

"Now that I will do just because I love you babe." She leaned in to kiss him before getting to her feet, her six month pregnant belly giving her a bit of trouble.

Hodgins stifled a laugh and she glared at him. "Do you want to eat today Jack? Because I can arrange it so that you don't." He laughed even harder. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" she complained, the hint of a smile of her face. "Jack Stanley Hodgins if you do not stop laughing at me right this minute I am going to come over there and do some serious damage."

"Oh yeah? You and what army Angie?" He grinned at her, leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head.

She shook her head. He was sooo gonna get it now. Taunting a pregnant woman was definitely not a very good idea. She wasn't really mad; it was just a game they played. Most of the time they just ended up making out though. It was too hard to pretend to be mad at each other for very long. "I warned you Jack," she said, starting to walk back over to the couch before abruptly stopping and grabbing her belly. She moaned and grabbed the nearby end table for support.

"That's not going to work Ange. I'm smart enough to be able to tell when you're having contractions for real. Three PhDs baby!" He didn't even seem concerned at all, so sure that she was faking him out to get a jump on him.

"Not faking!" she huffed out, bringing her head up to look at him, true discomfort clearly written all over her face. She took a couple of deep breaths as Hodgins finally came over to her, helping her sit back down on the couch. Finally it passed and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you in labor?" Hodgins asked, his voice laced with worry. He pretty much hated himself right then and there for thinking she was playing around with him.

"No, just a Braxton Hicks contraction I think. It's too early for me to go into labor remember?"

"Yeah but something could be wrong with the baby."

She reached out and lightly hit his arm, "Can you please not say that? It was a Braxton Hicks contraction, end of story."

"Sorry Angie. And I'm sorry for thinking you were faking."

She laughed, "That would be a good strategy though. I may just use that sometime, and now you won't know if I'm kidding or not since I actually did have a Braxton Hicks contraction."

He stared at her; a panicked looked in his eyes, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm just joking around honey. I wouldn't do something like that."

There was a period of silence between the two as Hodgins just stared at Angela, as if he was thinking hard about something.

"Why are you staring at me like that babe?"

He brushed his hair back, "I just- are you sure you're okay Angie? I mean you didn't start having Braxton Hicks contractions until a month before your due date when you were pregnant with Michael."

"Jack, I'm fine. My feet are swollen, I'm a little bit cranky, and I have an intense craving for mint chocolate chip ice cream, but yeah, other than that, I'm okay. And come on, really babe? You've read the pregnancy books how many billion times? Braxton Hicks can occur as early as 6 weeks into a pregnancy."

"I know, I know. I worry about you Ange, what's so wrong with that?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Nothing, just don't be like Booth when Brennan was pregnant with the twins. Now _that_ was a pretty scary sight to see."

Hodgins laughed, "I swear Dr. B was thinking about killing him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Oh no Bones, don't get up, I got it" Booth said, rushing to grab her cell phone off her desk before Brennan even had time to get herself off the couch._

_She sighed forcefully, but accepted the phone he handed her. "You know I could've gotten it myself Booth. I'm quite capable of walking over to me desk."_

"_Yeah but I want you to rest."_

"_Booth I've been resting for the last hour and a half after you forced me to take a nap. Now I understand that you are concerned for my and our children's wellbeing, but we are at work, I would like to work."_

_He looked like she had just slapped him and took a good moment just to regain his composure. "I only do it because I care about you."_

"_I know Booth. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I just wish you wouldn't treat me any differently."_

_He laughed, sitting down next to her on the couch, "That isn't possible Bones. You're pregnant with our son and daughter. You're lucky I haven't wrapped you in bubble wrap yet."_

_She looked confused, "Bubble wrap would not serve any real purpose in keeping me and the babies safe- Oh you're kidding. That was funny Booth." She giggled, finally getting it. "How about this, you can be just as bad as Hodgins was with Angela when she was pregnant, but no worse?"_

"_Seeing as Hodgins flipped out every time he thought Angela was about to go into labor, I think that's pretty reasonable. I'll try my hardest but no guarantees. Besides, isn't it all about the experience? You live with my incessant worrying and I live with your insane hormones." He noted the glare she shot him and amended his statement, hoping to get himself out of hot water, "Uh I meant your slightly different hormones? Weren't you going to invite Angela and Hodgins over for dinner?" He attempted to change the subject._

"_Oh yeah I forgot. There's no need to act like I'm going to hurt you Booth. As a scientist I recognize the random fluxuations in my hormonal levels due to pregnancy."_

_He laughed nervously, still not quite sure if he was off the hook. When they had spent time together, Rebecca had practically bitten his head off every time he mentioned something to do with her pregnancy. "Okay. Umm I have some paperwork to go fill out. Pick you up at 5?"_

_She waved him off, already dialing Angela's number. Michael was sick so Angela had come in, done the facial reconstruction, and returned home to take care of her son. He shook his head silently as he made his way out of her office._

* * *

><p>"<em>Bones! Hey what are you doing? Take a seat!" Booth ran up onto the platform, almost forgetting to swipe his card. He grabbed a nearby chair and gestured to a bewildered Brennan to sit down in it.<em>

"_Booth! I'm in the middle of an examination. I can hardly sit down and properly do my work at the same time."_

"_Wendell's here, he's a pretty smart guy, one of the best interns. He can do the examination and you can supervise, that way you can get off your feet!"_

_She made a face at him, turning back to her work._

"_Really Bones? Sit down!" His voice was getting louder and it was clear that he was getting pretty agitated._

"_No! Booth just go, I can't deal with you like this right now. I'll see you at home."_

"_Fine!" He shoved the chair towards the desk he had taken it from, smirking at the loud bang it made as it collided with the desk. He stalked towards the exit, not even turning back to look at the others._

"_Wow Sweetie, what's up with him?" Angela asked, coming onto the platform._

"_He insisted that I sit down, but I am in the middle of something right now, something that could not be done properly while sitting down."_

_Angela just smiled, "He's got the pregnancy jitterbug doesn't he?"_

"_I don't know what that means."_

"_It means that he's constantly worrying about you simply because you're pregnant."_

_Brennan frowned, "I was not aware that there was a name for that. But yes, he has the pregnancy jitterbug. I want to strangle him Angela and that is freaking me out. It's hard to be rational when he's always there, nagging me about something or another."_

"_Sweetie, he does it because he cares. It's just something you have to deal with. Hodgins was pretty crazy with me, but I kind of grew to love it."_

"_You loved the constant worrying?"_

_Angela rolled her eyes, "I said I kind of grew to love it, not that I actually did. Yes, it was annoying and I wanted to punch Jack numerous times, but I knew he did it because he loves me."_

"_I don't think I will ever get used to this Angela."_

_Angela laughed, touching her shoulder, "Trust me, Bren, that's exactly what I said, but remember they're willing to do **anything**, absolutely **anything** for you when you're pregnant." She winked and headed towards her office, leaving Brennan feeling slightly confused as she did not quite get Angela's meaning._

* * *

><p>"Oh she was. I heard it firsthand from her." Angela sighed, her stomach grumbling, "Let's just order pizza, it'll get here quicker."<p>

Hodgins laughed, leaning down to kiss her stomach, "Good call babe, I don't think this little guy can wait much longer."

She smiled, "It could be a girl Jack, remember that."

"And I would love it if it were a girl, but I know for sure that there's another little man in there," he cooed to Angela's belly.

She tipped his chin towards her, pressing her lips to his. They both sighed in contentment.

"Guess I should go order that pizza huh?"

"Definitely before I raid the freezer and just eat ice cream for dinner."

He laughed, "Okay. What do you want? Pineapple?"

"Yup. I know, it sounds disgusting but it sooo isn't."

Hodgins grimaced, just nodding his head. Some of the things his wife had taken a liking to were a little freaky, but he had to admit, some actually didn't taste too bad. He made the order and came back into the living room to see Bambi on the television. He groaned, "Oh no, not Bambi again Angie!"

"Oh come on, it's a cute movie!"

"It's not a cute movie at all! Bambi's mother is brutally murdered and Bambi himself gets shot! Tell me how that is in any way cute at all! Plus, you cry every time we watch it."

She scoffed, "Like you don't babe."

"Well at least I'm not bawling my eyes out."

"Hey! I for one, happen to be pregnant! So there!" She crossed her arms across her chest, playing being mad.

Hodgins shook his head, "Well why don't we get Michael out here and we can all watch it together?"

The doorbell rang and both turned in the direction of the front door, confused.

"That can't be the pizza guy. He'd have to be a crazy demon driver to get here that fast." Angela got up and started towards the door, "Go get Michael and I'll see who it is."

She opened the door and immediately gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, "Roxie?" She moved aside to let her ex-girlfriend in the house, her eyes crazy and wide.

"Ange. Hi. Sorry I didn't call. I was in the neighborhood and got your address from the Jeffersonian."

Angela shook her head, finally getting the words to respond, "Oh no it's totally fine." She closed the door, still in a daze.

"So you're pregnant?" Roxie said, gesturing towards Angela's stomach. Angela looked down at her protruding belly, putting her hands gently on it. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Rox. So what have you been up to?"

"Traveling mostly, seeing the world, all that jazz. I'm actually here for that big art show."

"Oh wow, you've got a piece in it?" Roxie nodded. "That's- that's really awesome Roxie. I'm happy for you."

"Ange, who was at the-" Hodgins asked, coming into the entryway with Michael sitting high on his shoulders, pulling at his daddy's hair. "Oh! Roxie! Hi." He reached out a hand to awkwardly shake her hand, grimacing in pain as Michael pulled hard on his hair. "Michael, stop that please."

"So you guys got back together. I knew that would happen. You never seemed as happy as you did when we were first together Ange. Well I'm glad everything worked out for you."

"Thanks Rox. Oh, Roxie, this is our son Michael. Michael this is an old friend of Mommy's. Her name is Roxie. Can you say hi please?"

Michael cocked his head, not quite sure of the newcomer, "Hi! I'm Michael! I'm 4!"

Roxie laughed, reaching up to shake his little hand, "Nice to meet you Michael."

"Do you want anything to drink Roxie?" Hodgins asked, "We've got wine, soda, ice tea, juice…"

She shook her, "No thank you Jack."

"Okay." He leaned down to let Michael off his shoulders, "Hey Mikey why don't you go pick out a better movie? We've all seen Bambi _way_ too many times."

"Okay Daddy!" he skipped out of the room, humming quietly to himself.

"He's adorable," Roxie commented, noting the sparkle in Angela's eyes as Hodgins came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah he can be a handful though." They both laughed, giving each other knowing smiles.

"I'm sure. So when are you due?" Roxie asked, gesturing towards Angela's stomach.

"Not until March if I actually meet my due date. With Michael, I was almost a whole week late."

"Wow, that's great. Boy or girl?"

Hodgins smiled, "Well _I_ think it's a boy, but we won't find out until he or she is born."

Roxie laughed, not at all surprised by Angela's untraditional ways. "Well it was nice talking to you guys, but I should probably be going." She started walking towards the door before turning back to address Angela, "I'm really glad you found someone who was able to drag you out of living in the moment to think about the future."

"Me too. Listen, you'll find someone great too Roxie."

Roxie hung her head shyly, "I think I may already have Ange."

Angela smiled widely, "Well good for you Rox. Feel free to stop by anytime. We're always up for entertaining a guest."

"Okay. Bye Ange." She leaned in to hug her, whispering in her ear, "Hold onto him Ange, he's definitely a keeper."

Angela laughed, "Oh I will, trust me. Goodbye Roxie."

They escorted their guest to the door, waving goodbye as she made her way down the walk to her car before finally closing the door.

"Phew! Well that was interesting, wasn't it?" Hodgins asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"It sure was. I thought for sure she'd flip when she found out I was married to you."

"Nahh. The one thing I always liked about Roxie, she always wanted you to be happy."

Angela sighed, "Still though I think she was a little bit sad to see that we have a successful marriage and a growing family when I couldn't think about the future at all when we were together."

"That may be, but trust me babe, she was just playing the 'what if' game. You guys weren't meant to be like you and I are." He took her in his arms, holding her close, just peering into each others' eyes.

"I love you Jack. I honestly have no regrets about our marriage."

"Well that's good to hear," he joked before becoming serious, "I love you too Angie."

"Mommy! Daddy! I found the most perfect movie ever!" Michael yelled, running back into the entryway in just his _Batman_ pajama bottoms.

"Michael? What happened to your shirt?" Angela asked, struggling not to laugh.

"Mommy, I'm a big boy like Daddy. I don't need to wear a shirt at home!" he declared, giving them a very Jack-like face of determination.

Angela finally burst out laughing, shaking her head as she looked over at her husband who seemed to be at a loss for words. "Come on we'll talk about this no shirt thing later. Let's go watch a movie!"

Hodgins sighed, "What movie did you pick Mikey?"

"_The Incredibles_! It's only the best movie besides _Batman_ and _Cars_!"

"Yay!" Hodgins exclaimed, his enthusiasm forced. Michael had made them watch this movie just about once a week. In fact, he knew he could probably recite most of the lines word for word. But what did it matter when you got to spend a perfectly good evening with your wife and son? "Set it up, I'll get the popcorn."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like that taste of crazy Booth? I know we saw some of it already it season 7, but I thought I'd explore it a little more. And Roxie? Yeah didn't think she'd ever turn up again did you? :p Well you know the drill, reviews would be lovely as usual, especially they have been dwindling for the past couple of chapters. Probably because I've been absolutely horrible about updating. I apologize, but updating every couple of days is just not something I can do anymore, especially since I don't exactly have everything planned out to a 'T' as I did with the first couple of chapters. Thanks for reading and once again PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>

**Wldwmn: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks so much! It took me awhile to come up with the perfect gift for each of them but I think it turned out nicely. Aww you're too kind :) Hope you keep reading**

**Ciza: Thank you so much! Yeah I'm better now thank goodness**

**HPNCISVictorious14: Right? Christmas is so fun to write :) Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wooo! Finally back! It's been awhile I know. Things have been crazy for me lately. Between prom last saturday and a huge paper due in my psychology class, I've been absolutely swamped. But the good news is, I am on spring break now! :) So I hope to get another chapter up by the end of this week to make up for my lack of updates. Just so you guys know I worked on this chapter ALL day today. I have no idea why it was so difficult for me to write, but I kept having to stop and come back to it. Anyways, I hope you like it. We're getting closer and closer to the end of this fanfic :O**

* * *

><p>Hodgins awoke with a start to the sound of the house phone blaring in his ear. He groaned and turned towards his wife, intending to let the answering machine in the living room pick it up. He closed his eyes, starting to drift back to sleep. No sooner than five minutes after the ringing had stopped, it started back up again.<p>

Angela finally stirred a bit and kicked in the direction of her husband, making contact with one of his knees.

"Oww!" he yelped, surprised by the force of it.

"Jack, phone," she said simply, not even bothering to apologize.

He snickered as he watched her turn away from him, somehow heaving her growing belly along with her, before he finally reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hodgins, its Booth."_

"Aww, what the hell Booth? It's like two o'clock in the morning!" Hodgins complained, falling back against the pillows.

_"We've got a case."_

"And it couldn't wait until the morning? You're the one who always says the body's still gonna be dead."

Booth was silent for a minute as if he was struggling to decide whether or not he should reveal some information to Hodgins._ "It's the Gravedigger Hodgins. And you're not going to like who this next victim is."_

"Who?"

_"It's Roxie, Angela's ex-girlfriend."_

"Oh my god!" Hodgins just about yelled, jumping out of bed and going into the hallway, not even noticing that his wife was now wide awake as well.

Angela propped herself up against the pillows as well as she could, listening worriedly as her husband continuously raised his voice to whoever he was on the phone with. She heard him say goodbye to the other person, but he didn't come back to bed so she got up with a sigh, grabbing what used to be an oversized t-shirt and pulling it over her head. She poked her head out of their bedroom into the hallway and immediately found him sitting on the floor, leaned up against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his eyes closed.

"Jack…" she whispered, going over to him.

He looked up at the sound of her voice and hurriedly got to his feet. "Ange! Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She gave him a slight smile. "It's okay babe. Who was on the phone?"

"Booth. We have a case," he replied, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Okay? So why are you acting like you just found out your favorite dog died?"

He sighed, "You know I love you right Angela?"

She was confused now and the fear was growing in the pit of her stomach, "Yes… Just spit it out Jack."

He took her hand, leading her back into their bedroom, "You may want to sit down for this Angie," he said, gesturing towards the bed.

She complied, the worry now written all over her face.

"The copycat Gravedigger is back. His latest victim…" he took a deep breath, "Well it was Roxie. I'm so sorry Angie." He sank down on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms.

She let him rock her back and forth, not quite sure of what she should be feeling right then and there. Roxie hadn't been a part of her life for more than 6 years. The first contact she'd had with her since their breakup had been last month when she'd s topped by randomly. But it wasn't as if their breakup had been bad; it had pretty much been mutual and Angela hadn't faulted Roxie for it. In fact, it was because of Roxie that Angela had gone on her celibacy run and ultimately gotten back together with Hodgins for good.

She was crying now, and not just tearing up, full out pregnant woman bawling her eyes out.

Hodgins had no idea what to say to make her feel better, so he just ran his hands up and down her back and kissed the tears off her cheeks.

"She didn't deserve this Jack," she sniffled, finally getting a hold on herself.

"I know Angie, I know."

She wriggled out of his arms, climbing to her feet. "I'll call Marci."

"Huh?" he wondered aloud before realizing what she meant, "No Ange, Booth only needs me in right now. You can go back to sleep."

"There's no way I can just go back to sleep Jack."

"Can you at least try Angie?" he whined, his eyes pleading with her, "You need rest."

"So do you!" she countered.

He sighed, "Angie, can you stop fighting me please? Go back to sleep, I'll see you in the lab in a little while okay?"

She didn't say a word, instead turning her back on him, her arms crossed across her chest in obvious protest.

He rolled his eyes and crept up behind her, sweeping her off her feet into his arms with somewhat ease.

"Hodgins! Hey! Put me down!"

"No can do babe," he said, grinning at the look of terror on her face and trying his best to ignore the pain in his neck where her fingernails were digging in to hold on for dear life.

"Jack, I'm too heavy for this! You're going to hurt yourself or me!" she squealed.

"Relax Ange, I've got you." He pretended to almost drop her, smirking slightly as she smacked his chest. He moved around the bed and set her down gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I hate you, I hope you know that."

He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her lips, not at all surprised as she kissed him back. "Love you!" he called back, grabbing his jacket off the dresser.

"Yeah yeah, just go Jack."

He stopped in mid-jog, coming back towards her.

"What now?"

"I forget to say goodbye to my little man," he laughed as Angela rolled her eyes and cut her off before she could speak, "Yeah I know Ange, it could be a girl." He sat down on the bed beside her and rolled the tight top up off of her belly.

"Why does my shirt always have to come off?" she asked, amused.

"It blocks our connection of course," he replied before putting his hands on the sides of her baby bump and kissing her bare skin. "I love you," he whispered, his lips still on her stomach.

"Woooo, ahhh," Angela sat up quickly and set her hand over his. "Did you feel that Jack?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess he's stretching or something. You okay Angie?" he asked, noting the look of discomfort on her face.

"Mhmm," she nodded, "He just needs to finish stretching and I'll be good."

"Hey little guy," Jack said, addressing Angela's belly again, "How about you let your Momma get some rest now? You wore her out yesterday with all the kicking, she needs some sleep."

"Jack, honey you better get going. Booth's waiting."

"I know. Alright take it easy Angie, I'll see you in a little bit," he kissed her again.

As he left the room, the smile also left her face, the reason he was going to work at this time of night finally being remembered. She shook her head. It was amazing how easily Jack had been able to distract her from Roxie's murder, even if it had only lasted for a little bit. She sighed, turning onto her side, deciding to give sleep a try. She touched her belly as if to reassure her unborn child that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>At the lab<strong>

"Hodgins! Finally! Where's Angela?" Booth was on Hodgins as soon as he arrived at the lab, his hair a curly mess, sweatpants instead of his usual jeans clinging to his legs.

"Booth she's seven months pregnant, you can't expect me to drag her to work at two o'clock in the morning. The baby was kicking up a storm yesterday, she needs rest."

"Yeah but-" he started, but Brennan cut him off with a touch to the shoulder. "We've already got an id Booth; we don't really need her right now."

"She'll be in after she takes Michael to school in the morning," Hodgins stated. "So how was she discovered?" he asked, gesturing towards the body.

"A voicemail was left on my cell phone alerting me to the park where we found the body," Brennan said, careful not to mention Roxie's name so as to keep emotions out of it.

"This bastard doesn't care about ransoms. Once he has a victim they're going to die and then he'll stage their body somewhere. It's sick."

Hodgins shot Booth a sympathetic look, showing the agent that he completely understood his frustration. "Dr. B do you mind if I steal Booth away for a minute?"

She shrugged, "I don't see why not. I need to finish my examination anyways."

Booth followed Hodgins off the platform, "What's up Hodgins?"

"Roxie came over last month to visit. She hadn't been in the area since she and Angela broke up, but had come back for an art show."

"What does this have to do with her murder?"

"I was getting there, jeez no one every let's me finish-"

"Hodgins!" Booth yelled, getting frustrated, "Get to the point!"

"Right. Well she mentioned something about a girlfriend coming back with her. It could be possible that the girlfriend maybe had something to do with her murder."

"Sweets did say that it was likely that the copycat Gravedigger was also a woman. Did she mention a name at all?"

Hodgins shook his head, "No, sorry man. But, Roxie must have discovered something and that's why she was killed. If we can figure out what, maybe we can finally catch this son of a bitch and sleep easily."

"Thanks Hodgins. I'm going to go pull anything and everything on Roxie Lyons."

"Dr. Hodgins! You're needed up here!" Cam yelled, trying to get his attention.

He smirked, "Guess that's my cue. Call us if you find anything."

"Of course," Booth said, "Listen, I'm sorry I was so hard on you when you got here. Angela did look pretty worn out yesterday."

"Don't worry about it man. And a word of advice, don't ever let her hear you say that. She's liable to go a bit crazy on you." He chuckled, slapping the older man on the back before heading back up onto the platform.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Hours Later<strong>

Angela came up onto the platform, finally joining the other members of her "family." Booth, who was standing next to Brennan as she attempted to explain something to him, was the first to spot her and immediately went over to her. As hard as he tried, he couldn't help but notice just how exhausted she looked.

"Ange. Wow you really do look-" he suddenly remembered his earlier conversation and quickly worked to fix his mistake, "You're absolutely glowing Ange. Pregnancy really does suit you."

She just pursed her lips, "Mhmm yeah save it Booth. I look like crap since someone left me all alone in bed last night." She turned her glare on her husband, whose eyes went wide.

"Duty called Ange," he protested.

"Yeah but I could've come with you."

"And wake Marci up in the middle of the night on a school night?"

"She agreed to do emergencies when we hired her remember?"

"But it wasn't an emergency babe! And you needed to get some sleep."

"How did you expect me to sleep in a bed that was missing you?"

"Alright, enough! Either shut up or take this to your office. We need to get back to work." There was only so much Cam could tolerate, when it came to both the ups and the downs of a relationship. And with an extremely important case, her fuse was very short. It didn't help that she had been awakened in the middle of the night either.

Both Angela and Hodgins shut up, but continued to give each other looks, as if they were continuing their argument without words.

Cam rolled her eyes. "Angela, Booth here pulled Ro-" she stopped and quickly corrected herself, "The victim's phone records. Do you think you could go through them and find out who she was seeing?"

"Yeah, I'll get right on that. Do you mind if I take Hodgins with me?"

"Actually yes, I do. Sorry Angela. I need him to identify particulates for me."

Angela sighed, "Fine, whatever. I'll let you know when I get something." She headed towards her office, clearly not in the best of moods.

"Phew! Thanks for saving me Cam! She needs time to cool down before I talk to her," Hodgins said.

Cam laughed, "Oh I wasn't kidding Dr. Hodgins. All this-" she gestured to different jars of substances and particulates, "Need to be identified. We need to figure out where she killed because it definitely wasn't in the swamp where she was found."

Hodgins saluted his boss, "Yes ma'am, right away," before grabbing the tray and heading towards his own office.

"Aren't you going to give me a task?" Brennan asked, now standing alone as Booth had quietly stalked away during Angela and Hodgins' argument.

Cam just looked at her, "Since when do you want me to tell you what to do?" she asked, bewildered.

"You're right Cam. I will update you on my findings. By the way, where are Dr. Bray and Dr. Sweets? I require their assistance."

And the Dr. Brennan they all knew and loved was back. "They should be here shortly. I saw no point in waking them when you would probably want to do your own examination first."

Brennan looked at her, amazed at how well her boss had come to know her over the years. "Thank you Cam."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Hodgins took a deep breath and walked into his wife's office, prepared as well as he could be to face her wrath. He had finished identifying the particulates and had determined that Roxie had been killed in the very art gallery where her work hung. He now had no excuse to not come and find her.<p>

He looked around the big office, not seeing Angela at her desk or working with the Angelatron. Instead, she was conked out on her couch; her feet slung over one armrest, her head against the other. Hodgins smiled. It was good to see her finally getting some sleep after a rough last couple of days. He took off his jacket and draped it over her arms and kissed her cheek, intending to leave her be, at least for a little bit. But, Angela being Angela woke up as soon as his lips touched her.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled, struggling to open her eyes. "Oh hey babe," she murmured seeing Jack and quickly kissed him, forgetting that she was mad at him.

"Hey sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," she slurred, obviously still pretty groggy.

He laughed. "Go back to sleep Angie, you deserve it." After all she had successfully discovered the identity of Roxie's girlfriend, a Claire Burk, who was in the process of being brought in for questioning by Booth and Brennan.

"Join me?" she asked, attempting to scoot over to make room for him. Not that it made much of a difference with her stomach taking up most of the space on the already small couch.

He sat down, settling her head in his lap, stroking her hair gently. Pretty soon, the couple was totally passed out and Hodgins' soft snores filled the silence in the room.

An hour later, Cam poked her head into the office, finally noticing the absence of her entomologist and artist. She was relieved to see that they weren't full-on making out or fighting, two of the things she did not deal well with. She hated to have to wake them, but Booth had found something and so they were having a sort of "team meeting."

"Hodgins," she whispered, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Huh? What is it Angie?" he asked, thinking it was Angela waking him up.

"It's Cam. We're having a team meeting."

His eyes opened slowly and he yawned, stretching yet still careful not to wake his wife. "Okay. Do you need Angela too?"

Cam sighed. As much as she would like to let her pregnant friend sleep some more, Booth had been insistent on having every member of the team present. "Yeah, sorry."

"No it's okay. Alright, we'll be there in a second."

Cam nodded and left the office.

Hodgins leaned down and kissed Angela's lips, figuring this was probably going to be the easiest way to wake her up.

She sighed into his mouth and he knew she was awake. "Hi."

"Hi. Sorry babe. Team meeting."

"Okay," she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Half past four. Don't worry about Michael. Marci picked him up and took him home. She's going to stay with him until we get back."

She smiled. Of course he had known that would be her next question. "Guess we should go see what's going on then huh?"

"Yeah, here let me help you."

She glared at him, but accepted the hand he offered and put the other on her back as she stood up.

"You good?" he asked.

"Yup. Let's go."

They joined Cam, Wendell, Daisy, Sweets, Brennan, and Booth on the platform with a quick apology.

"Alright people, here's what we do know. Our number one suspect is the girlfriend of Ms. Lyons. Now everything checked out about her, but she doesn't have an alibi and my gut is telling me something's not quite right with her. Now if she's the copycat Gravedigger or not, I don't know, but it would certainly make sense." He looked over at Sweets, who stepped forward and began talking.

"Booth's right. I reviewed the interrogation footage and this woman is extremely smart, almost cocky, like she thinks there's no way she would get caught. This is going to sound really bad, but the only thing we can do is wait until she slips up and makes a mistake. I think she's on the threshold and now that she knows that we're on to her, she may be more susceptible."

"I'm sorry I don't have better news guys, but thank you for your efforts. We will catch this psycho, one way or another, I swear." Booth assured them all.

Cam stepped in, "Everyone has been given tomorrow off as a mandated sick day. Go home, get some sleep and when we come back on Friday, we'll continue with our efforts. Don't even try to come in tomorrow, the security guards have all your pictures and will notify me immediately if you show up on the premises." She shot a pointed look at both Brennan and Hodgins who immediately dropped their gazes.

One by one the makeshift family collected their belongings and headed home for the night, some with their respective spouses, others by themselves, determined to drown out the loneliness with alcohol. But they were a family, always there for one another in time of need, something that would be tested…

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm kind of left you hanging there didn't I? This is not the end of the drama I promise. Well, any thoughts on this chapter? Was it totally horrible? Let me know, please do review! Thank you to those of you who pretty much review every chapter, it means a lot to me :)<strong>

**Wldwmn: Thanks! I thought about making Roxie jealous, but it just didn't seem like her, you know?**

**09Echo: Haha right you were, although I'll admit that was my original plan. She was just going to spice things but then I thought what the heck, might as well make use of her :p**

**LibbyKate: Awww you're too sweet. Thank you sooo much! :)**

**Ciza: Wow you and 09Echo really caught on. I'm not that predictable am I? Lol but thanks! :)**

**HPNCISVictorious14: Oh not a problem at all. Glad you like it! :)**

**Can we make it to 55 reviews? That'd be absolutely lovely! Thanks again to all of my readers :)**

**-Willie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so apparently just because you're on spring break doesn't mean you have all the time in the world to write up some new chapters as I had thought. But, I finally have it finished! And there's a major cliffie! :O But unfortunately for you all I will probably be taking a little bit of a break while Bones is back on, unless I have time out of nowhere. Don't worry though, I'll be back soon. You probably won't have to wait until Bones has finished out its 7th season before I'm back with new stuff either. Alright I'm going to stop rambling now so enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Roxie's funeral was a week and a half after her death and to Angela's surprise, the entire squint squad showed up bearing solemn looks and nervous actions. They had all touched her shoulder or hugged her tightly on their way out as if she was the one who had suffered the great loss. In reality, she saw Roxie's parents broken and torn apart just across from her and Hodgins and she knew that what she was feeling was nothing compared to what they were. They were unmoving, even after the service was complete and their daughter's body had finally been laid to rest. She hadn't really known them all that well, having only met them a few times during college when Roxie had invited her back to her house for Christmas or Thanksgiving dinner, but somehow she felt the need to express her condolences.<p>

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"You should take Michael to the car. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

He turned to look at her, slightly confused, "Where are you going Ange?"

She looked in the direction of Roxie's parents, having had pointed them out to him when they arrived, "Just something I have to do."

His face softened, "Okay, I understand." He kissed her cheek, "Love you."

She smiled, "Love you too Jack." Then she waited, watching her husband and son head back to the car before making her way over to Roxie's parents. She approached them nervously, careful not to startle them. But they didn't seem to notice her, too busy staring off in the direction of their departed daughter.

"Excuse me," she said, gently trying to get their attention. Sure enough they turned to look at her, momentary surprise on their faces. "Sorry to disturb you Mr. and Mrs. Lyons. My name is Angela Hodgins, but you might remember me as Angela Montenegro."

Mrs. Lyons' face lit up, "Oh my goodness! Yes, Angela it is so good to see you again. Tom, it's Roxie's girlfriend from college, don't you remember?"

"Ahh yes. You broke our daughter's heart."

Mrs. Lyons elbowed her husband gently in the ribs, "Tom!"

Angela smiled slightly, "It's okay. It's true. I was a wild spirit back then, but I've done a lot of growing up since then."

"Of course, dear. So what brings you here?"

"Well Roxie came to visit me and my husband last month and my team is the one working to solve her murder. So, I thought it was only right that I come say goodbye."

"I hope you catch the bastard who did this to our Roxie then," Mr. Lyons said.

"Don't worry Mr. Lyons; my team is the best in the business. We'll get her justice."

"Please call us Linda and Tom," Mrs. Lyons told her, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Right. Well Linda, Tom, I am truly sorry for your loss. Roxie in no way deserved to be taken from her family this way. She had so much still to live for."

Mrs. Lyons had tears running down her cheeks now, "Thank you Angela. That means so much more then you'll ever understand."

Angela smiled, tears on her cheeks as well, "You're welc- OOOOOHH! AHHHH!" She cried out, bending over, her hands on her stomach.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" Mrs. Lyons asked.

"Yessss. Oooooh. Just-just a ahhhh Braxton- a Braxton Hicks contraction."

"Here sit down," Mrs. Lyons told her as she and her husband helped Angela over to one of the benches.

Angela took a few deep breaths and finally sat back. "Wow. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh no need to apologize dear. It's not something you can control."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mr. Lyons asked, displaying the typical male behavior when encountering a pregnant woman.

Angela laughed, "Yes, thank you Tom, I'm fine." She shook her head, still laughing, "It's a good thing my husband isn't here. He would be totally flipping out right now."

Mrs. Lyons nodded, understanding. "Is this your first?" she asked, gesturing towards Angela's swollen stomach.

"No, we already have a son, Michael. He's four. My husband is just a little bit overprotective of me."

"Oh that's wonderful. I'm sure he's absolutely adorable," Mrs. Lyons replied, clearly reminiscing about when Roxie was that age.

"Yeah he is." She stopped, contemplating an idea. "Hey would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

Mr. Lyons stepped in, answering for his stuck-in-the-past wife. "Oh we couldn't possibly impose on you."

"You wouldn't be imposing at all."

He sighed, "Thank you Angela really, but we actually need to catch our flight. It was really nice seeing you again though."

Angela knew that the real reason they didn't want to come to dinner was because of the grief more so than a flight. But, she understood that she couldn't push them. People needed to grieve properly before they could get on with their lives. "Of course. Again, I'm sorry for your loss."

Mrs. Lyons was back in reality now, "Yes, thank you Angela. You should come up and see us whenever you're in the area. We'd love to meet your husband and son."

"If we're ever in the area, we'll make sure to look you up."

Mrs. Lyons smiled, "Okay dearie. We must be off. Good luck with the remainder of your pregnancy."

"Goodbye! Have a safe flight!" She watched their retreating forms heading off into the sunset, hoping that she had said something right. She sighed and looked down at her protruding stomach. "Way to make your presence known kid," she told her unborn child, laughing, a smile on her face. Taking a moment to admire the way the setting sunlight hit the trees in the cemetery, she finally headed towards the parking lot to join her husband and son.

She approached the red Mini Cooper and heard Jack and Michael singing along to some Disney song or another. She smiled and got into the car.

"Hey babe. You ready to go?"

"Mhmm," she sighed, debating whether or not she should tell him about the Braxton Hicks. When she was pregnant with Michael she had promised to keep him in the loop, but she wasn't quite sure if that promise still applied. She knew if he somehow found out about it, knowing that she hadn't told him, he'd probably be upset. She sighed again. She would tell him, but not right then when clearly he was as relaxed as she'd seen him in awhile.

"Everything alright Angie?" he asked, taking note of the smile on her face as she ran through it all in her mind.

"Tell you later."

He looked worried for a second, but when he still saw the smile on her face, figured it was probably nothing. "Who wants ice cream?" he asked.

Michael's hand shot straight up in the air and he was practically bouncing up and down in his booster seat. "Me! Me! Oh me!"

"Did you hear anything Ange?" She shook her head, playing along with his game, "Oh I guess no one wants ice cream then."

"Daddy! Daddy, I want ice cream!"

Angela turned around to look at her son, laughing at the look of horror on his little face. "Daddy's just kidding Michael. We're definitely getting ice cream. Mommy needs some good ole mint chocolate chip."

Jack laughed. The only ice cream flavor she ever craved was mint chocolate chip. That was a probably a good thing, though. At least he didn't have to walk through the grocery store carrying a tub of carrot flavored ice cream or anything and get the weird looks from the rest of the shoppers.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Jack and Angela were cuddling in bed, aimlessly watching a movie while simultaneously talking about each other's day.

"So what were you going to say earlier?" Jack asked.

She turned to look up at him, "Huh?"

"When we were in the car."

"Oh! Right. Ok don't freak out, but I had another Braxton Hicks contraction when I was talking to Roxie's parents." She braced herself for the breakdown anyways, knowing her husband extremely well.

"WHAT!" He sat up and stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open.

"So much for not freaking out," she muttered before sighing and sitting up as well. "Listen honey it was nothing okay? I'm fine, the baby's fine, everybody's fine."

He noticed her slightly annoyed look and mentally told himself to calm down. Angela was under enough stress as it was. She certainly didn't need him to be freaking out over a perfectly normal Braxton Hicks contraction. "Yeah, okay you're right. I'm sorry Ange. You know me, I worry too much."

She smiled, seeing him struggling to keep his worrying to himself. "And I love that you care so much." She reached out and caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Of course I do. You're the love of my life Angie."

"And you mine Jack." She leaned towards him and his lips met hers. Every time they kissed it was as if they were back in their perfect first date yet at the same time they were deeply in love. From the urgency in his kisses, she could tell he ached for her, but she knew that they both needed to get some sleep. Even though tomorrow was Saturday, the case hadn't been solved yet so they both had to go in. She pulled back regretfully and he sighed, feeling the same way she did.

"We need to get some sleep Jack."

He gave her that slight smile that just made her heart melt every time and quickly kissed her again. "I know. Love you Angie."

"I love you too Jack." She laughed as he leaned down to give her belly and the baby their customary goodnight kiss as well.

"Sweet dreams babe," he whispered in her ear, reaching over her to turn off the light and the television.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Angela walked into Brennan's office, hoping to do some catching up with her best friend, but to her surprise, Booth, not Brennan, was seated at the desk, swiveling around in the chair like a child.

"Booth, what are you doing here? And where's Brennan?"

He stopped spinning and almost looked embarrassed at having been caught even though everyone knew he could be extremely immature at times. "Uhh waiting for Brennan to come in? She took the kids to breakfast."

Angela set her file down on the desk and carefully lowered herself into the chair opposite Booth's. Booth raised his eyebrows but didn't say a word and she glared at him. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"We've got a suspect. I had to bring him in, but I have to wait for Brennan to interrogate him."

Angela laughed, "You're not even married and you're whipped g-man." She winked.

"Yeah yeah," he attempted to brush it off. "So where's Michael Ange? I swear it feels like I haven't seen that kid in years."

"Hey, I could say the same thing about Kevin and Karissa!" she teased. "He's in Jack's office, not so patiently waiting for Kev and Risa to get here."

Booth laughed, "They act like they don't ever see each other."

"I know. Wait until they're all in school together. Now _that_ should be a fun time."

He groaned, "Why did you even have to mention that? I don't want them to ever grow up."

She giggled, "It's not so bad actually, but I'll probably be singing a different tune when Michael starts middle school or something."

"Right. So how's the pregnancy going? Hodgins said something about Braxton Hicks contractions?"

Angela sighed. Of course he had told Booth. In fact, he had probably shared that bit of information with the entire lab. Not that it was a big deal or anything though. "Yeah I've had a couple, but everything's going pretty smoothly. Only two months left."

Booth smiled at her excited face. He had experienced the long months of just waiting and knowing Angela, it was probably much worse for her. She was the least patient person he'd pretty much ever met. Before he could reply, his girlfriend walked in, a confused look on her face.

"Umm, Booth? Angela? Why are you here?"

"Sweetie!" Angela squealed, jumping to her feet with a bit of difficulty and wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Ange," Brennan said, pulling back after a few moments and looking at Angela's ever-growing stomach, "Wow, you are getting quite large."

Booth shot her a panicked looked and Brennan looked back at Angela who frankly looked a little pissed, "In a normal way of course. You look absolutely radiant Ange."

"Don't lie to me Bren." Angela laughed, putting her hands on her stomach, "I look like I should be giving birth any day now. I can't even imagine how much bigger I'm going to get in the next two months."

Brennan looked at Booth, unsure what she should say. She wasn't sure if she'd actually hurt Angela's feelings or if she had just been playing around with her. He shrugged, but lucky for Brennan, Angela wasn't done talking.

"Where are Kev and Risa? I thought you said you were bringing them in today?"

"Oh I brought them to Hodgins' office to see Michael. I'm quite sure your son is giving them the tour of his fort."

"No way! He built a fort!" Booth's eyes lit up and both Brennan and Angela rolled their eyes at him, pointedly ignoring him.

"Oh god! Poor Jack," Angela laughed, imagining what her husband was going through with three four-year-olds running around in his office pretending to be kings and queens of the land.

"Are you going to go rescue him?" Brennan asked.

"Nahh, he'll survive. He needs to get used to dealing with more than one kid anyways." She turned to Booth who was still in shock over the fort information, "So hot shot, what do you have planned for Valentine's Day?"

He stuttered nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"Angela, we've discussed this. Valentine's Day is not a real holiday," Brennan said.

"It is when you're in a relationship," Angela muttered, audible only to Booth.

"Besides, it isn't for another two weeks anyways," Brennan continued.

Angela just nodded, content to let the subject drop, at least for the moment. She sighed, "I suppose I ought to go give my husband a hand. Lunch later Bren?"

"Of course. I'll meet you there Ange."

"Sounds good, see you guys!" She exited the office and headed towards Jack's.

"Hey babe. Where are the kids?" she asked, seeing Jack seated at his desk working on something with no children in sight.

He motioned her over, vacating his seat so she could get off her feet, before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "They're under the table over there. They think I can't hear them and that I don't know where they are."

"Oh is that so? Well I guess if Michael, Kev, and Risa aren't in here they can't possibly get a piece of candy," she raised her voice, well aware that that would do the trick.

"Aunt Angela! Aunt Angela! We're over here!" Risa yelled, struggling to climb out from under the table, her brother and Michael joining her.

"Can we have candy Mommy?" Michael asked, giving her a sweet smile.

"Hmmm I suppose, but first I need a hug from everyone."

Kevin and Karissa dutifully hugged their metaphoric aunt and Michael even added in a kiss to his mother's cheek for good measure. Angela gave them each a Reese's cup before eating one herself.

"What I don't get anything? I see how it is," Jack teased.

She smiled, "You don't like Reese's babe, but I _can_ offer you a kiss." She leaned into him, pressing their bodies against his desk and kissed him sweetly, ignoring the 'ewww's from the kids.

"Mmmm, thanks babe," he said, his eyes closed, still breathing in the scent of her perfume. "Much better than chocolate."

She sat back down, a look of discomfort on her face.

"Braxton Hicks?" Hodgins asked, immediately going to her.

She shook her head, "No, just kicking."

"Are you okay Aunt Angela?" Kevin asked and Angela rolled her eyes. Apparently the typical overprotective male behavior towards a pregnant woman started at an early age.

"Yeah sweetie. The baby's just kicking a bit." She saw his look of awe, "Do you want to feel?"

"Can I?" he asked.

"Mhmm, come here," she beckoned him over.

"It's the coolest thing in the world Kev! There's actually a little person in there!" Michael loved feeling his little brother or sister move around and kick.

Kevin stood next to the sitting Angela and she took one of his little hands, gently setting it on her belly. She watched as his eyes lit up when the baby kicked right where his hand was.

"Whoa! That's awesome! Risa, you have to feel this!"

His sister came over and had her turn as well and the effect was the same again. Hodgins watched it all play out, chuckling to himself, remembering the very first time he had been able to feel Michael move around when Angela was pregnant with him. He had reacted in very much the same way as the twins, in complete awe.

"Hey Mommy?" Michael asked quietly, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Yes?"

"I left my walkie talkie in the car. Can me and Kev go get it please?"

"There's no way you and Kev are going to the parking garage by yourselves Mikey. If you can wait until lunch I will take you, but your dad and I are working right now."

"But we need it for our game! Risa and Kev already have theirs!" he whined.

"Michael…" Hodgins warned.

He sighed, "Fine."

"I'm sorry baby," Angela said, stroking his cheek before he went and joined Kevin and Karissa in their "fort" again. She sighed, "Well I gotta go finish a reconstruction. Are you gonna be okay by yourself with the three of them?"

Hodgins shrugged, "Yeah, gotta get used to it anyways," he said, bringing his gaze onto her protruding stomach.

"Come get me later for lunch?" she asked, starting to get up.

He grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Yeah if I don't go crazy first with these three troublemakers," he teased and kissed her goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later<strong>

"Hey Ange?" Hodgins poked his head into his wife's office, "Have you seen Michael and Kevin?"

She turned her chair to face him, confused, "Huh? I thought they were with you?"

"Well they were, but I don't know where they are now. I thought they might have come to play in here or something."

"Nope. Did you check with Brennan and Cam? You know they like to explore."

Hodgins scratched his head, "Yeah, they're not there."

Angela was getting worried now, "Oh damn! They probably went to the parking garage! Jack, we need to get down there!"

"Shit!" he yelled, following her line of reasoning. He started running out of the office, Angela hot on his heels as best as she could. "BOOTH!"

Both Booth and Brennan looked up from where they stood on the platform talking.

"Kevin and Michael went down to the parking garage!"

Booth was already sprinting to catch up to Hodgins, the two men hurrying to find their sons. Angela and Brennan followed, exchanging worried glances.

When they got down to the parking garage, the first thing they saw was Michael and Kevin crumpled on the ground near Hodgins' car. Somehow being faster than Booth, Hodgins saw them first and immediately ran towards them, but before he got there, a car came out of nowhere, hitting him full on. Angela and Brennan appeared just as the car hit and Angela screamed, dropping to her knees. Booth acted quickly, shooting and shooting at the driver until finally he hit him or her.

The last thing Angela remembered before she blacked out was Booth saying it was the Gravedigger. The lives of her son, her husband, and her best friend's son hung on the line and she had absolutely no idea if they were all going to come out of this okay…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo evil I know! I'm sorry, but I've had this planned for a LONG time. The name of the story is Unexpected so tell me, did you see this coming at all? Hey this is like a real Bones season finale almost, major cliffhanger lol. Please review and tell me what you think that way you can guarantee I'll finish :p blackmail I know. <strong>

**Wldwmn: Neither did I! LOL But thank you sooooo much! I'm sorry about the delay in the update, but hopefully this chapter made up for it :)**

**Ciza: I know, I'm sorry. I wouldn't say it's going to end soon because once it is done, if I have enough support (and I have the time) I may consider doing a sequel. But don't worry when I come back from my break, I'd say there's probably AT LEAST 5 more chapters if not more :)**

**HPNCISVictorious14: Yupp, finally a Gravedigger encounter! lol**

**09Echo: Thanks soooo much! I appreciate it! :D**

**- Willie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! It's been awhile I know. I'm really sorry about that. Stuff has been crazy for me lately. I actually had time over the summer to write, but I just wasn't in the mood to write anything that didn't have to do with rainbows and butterflies. But now that I'm in college I don't get to see my boyfriend as much so I'm not always crazy happy and was actually able to get this started up again. No guarantees on if this is actually back back but keep your fingers crossed. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the bright white light that suddenly streamed into her eyes.<p>

"Mrs. Hodgins? Can you hear me?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Angela tried to focus in on the voice and suddenly realized that it was the owner shining the terribly bright light into her face. She nodded her head, not yet attempting to speak.

"Can you follow the light with your eyes for me?"

Angela frowned, wondering why on earth this woman was treating her like a child, but complied with the instructions anyways.

"Good, very good."

"Where am I?" Angela rasped, her voice suddenly dry.

The woman sighed before responding, "You're in the hospital Mrs. Hodgins."

Angela looked around, finally noticing the hospital equipment around the room as well as the doctor uniform on the woman speaking to her. Then it all came rushing back to her. Michael had almost been kidnapped. Hodgins was plowed down by the copycat Gravedigger's car.

She sat up quickly, tears streaming out of her eyes, her breaths coming fast and laboriously now.

"Where are they?" she ground out, struggling to keep her composure.

"Calm down Mrs. Hodgins," the doctor said, attempting to push Angela back down into the hospital bed, but Angela slapped her arms away, a venomous look on her face.

"Where are they?" she asked again, this time in a voice that demanded an answer.

"Your son Michael received an electrical shock to his neck area, but he is fine and was just admitted for observation. Your friend Temperance Brennan, I believe it was, and her boyfriend are with him."

"And my husband?" Angela asked, noticing that the doctor had failed to mention Jack at all.

The doctor sighed again, "Your husband's shoulder was shattered when he landed on it after being hit by the car. We had to put a few pins in to hold the bones together."

Angela gasped, her hand immediately going to her mouth. "But he's going to be okay right? You fixed it?"

"Yes, the surgery was a success. Actually, the last time I checked on him, he was already awake and asking for you."

"Thank god," Angela mumbled, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "Can I see him?"

"It's usually against hospital regulation, but I suppose 5 minutes won't hurt anyone. I'm going to have to put you in a wheelchair though."

Angela was wheeled into Jack's room by one of the nurses, but immediately jumped to her feet as soon as they entered the room, much to the nurse's dismay.

"Jack!" She made to run into his arms, but crumpled into a ball on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Ange!" He cried out, his eyes wide at the sight of his pregnant wife sprawled out of the floor.

"I need some help in here!" The nurse shouted and soon a whole team of doctors were in the room working on Angela.

* * *

><p>Angela awoke with a groan, moving her arm without even thinking. "Ow!" she yelped, accidentally hitting it on the side of the hospital bed. She groaned again, soon realizing that she not only had an IV in her arm but also a fetal heart-rate monitor attached to her swollen stomach.<p>

"You okay Ange?" a familiar voice asked and Angela turned abruptly, surprised to see her husband in the bed opposite her own.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?"

"You fainted again Angie," he told her, a look of concern all over his face.

"Oh," she said simply. "Where's Michael?"

"He's going to go stay with Brennan and Booth. They're going to bring him by to see us tomorrow morning though."

"Jeez, how long have I been out?" she wondered.

He let a small chuckle escape, "Well, the first time you woke up you had been out for a couple hours I think, enough time for me to get surgery and wake up. The second time, a little longer because they were monitoring you, trying to figure out why you keep fainting."

"Is the baby okay?" She asked, gesturing towards the fetal heart-beat monitor.

He sighed and answered honestly, "I don't know. The doctor should be in at any moment."

Angela cried out, the waterworks making another appearance, "I'm so sorry Jack, this is all my fault. If I had just gone with Michael to get the stupid walkie talkie right when he asked none of this would have happened."

"None of this is your fault Angela." He reached over with his good arm and cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him, "It's not your fault okay? Hey, shhhhhh, it's going to be alright, I promise."

"Excuse me? Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins?" a doctor came into the room, a clipboard in hand.

"Is our baby okay?" Angela demanded, her tear-stricken eyes peering hopefully into those of the young doctor.

"Your baby is fine, but I'm afraid you have pre-eclampsia Mrs. Hodgins."

"What-what does that mean?" Hodgins asked, taking his wife's hand.

"That means that your blood pressure is very high and it could put the baby in danger if something is not done. Now unless you get to eclampsia, we won't have to discuss delivering the baby early, but as of right now, you are going to have to go on bed-rest until you go into labor for you and the baby's safety."

Hodgins and Angela took in the news, both breathing out sighs of relief when they realized there was something that could be done to prevent any harm.

"So is that it? Just bed-rest?" Angela asked.

"Well, we're also going to want you to come in every week for an ultrasound and any other tests should they be deemed necessary. But other than that, no, if you stay on bed-rest, you should be looking at a healthy rest of your pregnancy Mrs. Hodgins."

"Thanks Doc," Hodgins said gratefully as the doctor excused herself.

"Wow," Angela murmured.

"Wow," Hodgins agreed, "How the hell are you gonna be able to be on bed-rest for the next two months?"

Angela laughed and reached over to hit him in the chest, "Shut up. I'll do it, but only because it's for the baby."

"You're going to go absolutely bonkers before you even have this kid babe," Hodgins teased, ducking another swipe from his wife, both of them knowing that things could always be worse.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"Seriously Jack? The couch is literally like 100 feet away. I think I can manage that," Angela protested, as he unfolded the borrowed hospital wheelchair, slowly due to his immobile arm.

He chuckled, simply ignoring her.

She huffed in frustration but said no more, realizing that this was not a battle she was likely to win. "Fine."

Hodgins leaned over her now seated figure and quickly kissed her mouth.

"What was that for?"

He smiled, his blue eyes shining bright as ever, "I just love you Angie, so so much."

"Awww, you're just glad I quit arguing with you aren't you?" she teased as they began the walk from the garage to the front door.

"That is quite possible," he replied, "Man, we must look like quite the pair. You're heavily pregnant and in a wheelchair and I've got bruises all over my body and this lovely sling." He laughed.

"Well no one ever said we were your typical couple did they now?"

"Good point Ange. Alrighty here we are, home sweet home. And before you ask, Booth and Brennan should be bringing Michael within the hour so don't worry." He opened the door wide before pushing her inside towards the living room and the couch.

Angela made to push herself out of the wheelchair, but the attempt was unsuccessful. She looked around, hoping that her husband hadn't seen, but of course Hodgins was staring right at her, attempting to stifle his laughter. She sighed, "Help?"

"At least you're admitting you need help now. Remember when you were pregnant with Michael and you insisted on doing everything yourself?" He shook his head at the memory.

"Oh shut up, people do it all the time."

"Yeah, people who actually have some degree of balance," he teased, in a very good mood for some reason.

Angela smiled. It was good to see him in such good spirits. Maybe things were going to start looking up from here on out. They had all been through enough; it was time the world repaid them. "Are you gonna help me or are you just gonna stand there and make fun of me?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, but before he could lead her to the couch, she wrapped her arms around his neck, careful to avoid his bad shoulder. She smiled at him, that shy smile that had captured his heart from the very first moment he saw her.

"I could stare into those eyes of yours all day long and never get bored," she murmured.

He pulled her closer, chuckling softly when her swollen abdomen got in the way. With his good hand, he cupped her chin and kissed her forehead sweetly before wrapping his arm around her in an embrace. They stood like this for awhile, enjoying the closeness that seemed to have faded a little bit during the copycat Gravedigger's run.

Eventually, Hodgins pulled back regretfully, "You really should lie down Angie."

She sighed, "I know." She settled herself down on the couch, attempting to scoot over to make room for him before realizing that it just wasn't going to happen.

"I've got an idea," he said and dragged over one of the armchairs and footrests so that he could sit next to Angela. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingertips. "I love you."

"I love you too Jack. I'm so glad this is all over."

"Me too," he leaned over, thankful now that it was his right shoulder that was injured instead of his left as this would very much have been impossible, and kissed her fiercely.

With impeccable timing the door swung wide open right as they were in the middle of their make out session.

"Angela! We're here!" Brennan called out as they all trooped in, thinking that her friend and her husband would be upstairs resting. She rounded the corner to see Hodgins quickly adjusting the buttons on his shirt and an embarrassed Angela refusing to meet her eyes. "Oh!"

Booth was right behind her and he just snickered, "Were you two just-"

"No! We were just getting ready to take a nap," Hodgins cut him off, not wanting the kids to notice.

Brennan shot Angela a look but Angela just mouthed "later" at her.

"Mommy! Daddy! I missed you so much!" Michael yelled, running into the room and jumping onto his father's lap.

"Oooph, careful Mikey," Hodgins said, wincing a little bit as Michael made contact with his damaged shoulder.

"Michael you have to be careful with your Dad okay? His shoulder is broken baby."

Michael looked at his father's arm in the sling, "Sorry Daddy."

"That's okay buddy. So did you have fun at Aunt Brennan and Uncle Booth's?"

"Mhmm. We played all kinds of games and Uncle Booth even let us stay up until 9!"

"Did he now?" Angela raised her eyebrows at Booth but he just shrugged her off.

"Yup!"

"Hey bud, why don't you take Kev and Risa to the playroom and play some more before they have to leave?" Hodgins suggested, knowing that the four of them needed to talk without the presence of children.

"Okay Daddy. Come on guys!"

The four adults watched their young children scamper out of the room, each laughing quietly.

"So the copycat Gravedigger is gone?" Angela asked, timidly.

"Yes, Claire Burk was killed instantly when Booth shot her," Brennan replied.

"And evidence found at both her apartment and her ex-girlfriend's home definitely ties all the murders to her. The case is closed," added Booth.

Hodgins let out a sigh of relief. He needed to hear those words from someone he knew and trusted before he could actually believe that the whole ordeal was over. "Thank goodness."

"It turns out, Claire Burk was in love with Heather Taffet and pretty much stalked her every move. But she didn't have half the intelligence that Heather Taffet did so she made mistakes," Booth revealed.

"I propose a toast!" Hodgins had set out a bottle of his best wine and three glasses just for this purpose before Booth and Brennan had arrived. He handed each of them a cup and Angela uncapped her water bottle. "To catching criminals!"

"To catching criminals!" The three repeated, clinking their glasses together.

Brennan cleared her throat, "I would also like to propose a toast."

"Wooo! Go for it sweetie!" Angela shouted, her face all smiles and giggles.

"To family. Without any one of you, solving this murder would have been, well I won't say impossible because I am quite brilliant in my own right, much more time consuming." She looked around the room to blank faces and sighed before repeating, "To family."

"To family."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"So Angela, have you told Cam that you won't be back at work until after the baby is born?" Booth asked.

She sighed, "No, I haven't. I'm not liking the idea of you guys being without a forensic artist for so long so I was thinking of seeing if I could work from home. Use video chat and all that if need be."

"That sounds like a good idea. Your expertise is usually vital in all of our cases," Brennan responded and Angela beamed at her.

"I don't know Angela. Don't you think you should just rest?" Booth asked.

Angela rolled her eyes and shot Brennan a look, "Jeez what is with these men? Seriously, I will be lying in bed, working via webcam. There's not going to be anything strenuous about it in the least bit."

"Yeah, it's a lost cause Booth. Believe me, I tried my hardest. You might as well just stop before she threatens to cut your balls off," Hodgins told him, chuckling.

"Is that what you got threatened with man?" Booth asked, laughing when Hodgins remained silent.

"Alright alright. That's enough boys. Clearly, I WILL be working from home otherwise everyone, and that includes you Bren sorry, will be subjected to my raging pregnancy hormones, which might I add, are going to be a lot worse now that I'm pretty much only allowed to move to use the bathroom."

"Well look at the time!" Booth said, pretending to check his watch, "We really outta be heading home. Nahh I'm just kidding guys, but we really do need to be heading home, leave you guys in peace with Michael."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Angela asked.

Brennan smiled, touching her friend's shoulder, "No, that's quite alright Ange. Take care of my new niece or nephew."

Angela laughed and put her hands on her rounded belly, "Will do. Bye Bren! Bye Booth! Bye Kev and Risa!" she called out as the family trooped out of the Hodgins' front door.

"Hey look who I found babe," Hodgins called, coming back into the room holding Michael upside down by his legs.

"Daddy, put me down! Put me down!" Michael protested, giggling the entire time.

"What do you say?" Hodgins asked.

"Please put me down Daddy!"

Hodgins laughed but put his son down on the couch next to the now sitting up Angela before plopping down on the other side of him.

"Mommy!" Michael yelled, snuggling into Angela's side.

Angela laughed, kissing the top of his head, "Baby, I missed you."

"I missed you too! You too Daddy!" He looked down, "I'm sorry me and Kev went down to the parking garage by ourselves. If we had just listened to you, Daddy wouldn't be hurt." He began to sniffle a little bit.

"Micheal. Mikey, hey, look at me," Angela said, "We don't blame you sweetie and you're not in trouble, just don't ever disobey your father or I ever again. Okay?"

He nodded, "Okay."

Hodgins jumped in, "But look, Michael there's something we need to talk to you about."

Angela sighed, knowing where he was going with this.

"Remember how we told you that your baby brother or sister would be here in two months?"

"Yup!" Michael said.

"Well buddy, your mom's going to have to be on bed rest until the baby comes. That means she's not going to be able to move around a whole lot and you definitely can't roughhouse with her."

Michael turned to Angela, a confused look on his face, "Why are you on bed rest Mommy?"

"My blood pressure is too high so the doctors are worried that if I get too stressed out the baby will come early," Angela responded.

"Oh and that's bad cause the baby won't be ready to be born right?"

Angela smiled at their son's intelligence, "That's right."

"But as long as she stays in bed, everything should go as scheduled. So it's your job and mine to keep Mommy from doing anything she's not supposed to do. Think you're up to it?" Hodgins winked at Angela, who was already rolling her eyes.

"You can count on me Daddy!" Michael yelled, standing up on the couch and saluting down at his father.

Both Angela and Hodgins laughed as Michael began bouncing up and down on the couch. Normally they wouldn't allow this type of behavior, but the atmosphere was just so fun-filled and relaxed. Both were simply content to enjoy their family.

"Come here little jumping bean!" Hodgins shouted, grabbing his son out of the air with one hand and put him in between him and Angela so that they both could tickle him.

"Mommy! Daddy! This is SO not fair!" Michael yelled, bursting out in hysterical giggles.

"Alright Jack, enough," Angela said, seeing her son's bright red face. "How about we play a board game? Michael, do you want to go pick one out?"

"Be right back!" He dashed up the stairs to the hallway closet where they kept all the board games.

"I missed this," Angela murmured.

Hodgins smiled, "Me too Ange, me too. It's nice to not have to worry about anything and just enjoy a nice evening with the ones you love." He leaned in for a kiss.

Angela grunted in mid-kiss, pulling back slightly.

"What is it babe?"

She rubbed her swollen belly, leaving her hand in a certain spot, "The baby is continuously kicking this one spot."

He reached over and she moved his hand to the spot. His face let up when he felt his child kick, "Wow, looks like we're going to have quite the spitfire on our hands."

"You mean another Hodgins?" Angela teased.

"We do tend to have a lot of energy, especially when it comes to the bedroom," he said slyly and winked at her.

"Oh don't I know it. How do you think I got in this state?" she asked, gesturing towards her baby bump.

"Oh, right," he said, chuckling, "I love you Angela."

She stared right back into those brilliantly blue eyes which held a spark that had been missing for quite some time, "I love you too Jack." She kissed him again, knowing in her heart that their lives could finally move on, they could finally truly live now that the copycat Gravedigger was dead and gone. Things were looking up in a world where they saw so much death and violence day in and day out.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutout to those of you who have kept with me all this time and even new readers. Your support is what keeps me going, so I truly appreciate it. Once again, I'm sorry about the delay but I honestly could not tell you when a new chapter is going to come out. It could be next week, it could be in two weeks, it could be months from now. It all depends on how busy I am with school and work and my personal life and if I'm actually in the mood to write without it coming out like some freaky fairytale filled with bliss and happiness :p But thank yall again and please do take the time to review and let me know what you think. Also, new Bones episode tomorrow night guys! Who's excited? I know I am! Even though I have to wait for it to come out on Hulu on Tuesday : Alright peace yall, enjoy the rest of your Sunday!**

**-Willie :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again! This story is almost over! I'd say maybe 2 or 3 chapters possibly including an epilogue. Sorry its been so long, I've been pretty busy these past few months. But anyways enjoy!**

**Also, I do not own Bones or any of the characters!**

* * *

><p>He came out of their bathroom feeling refreshed after a quick shower. Angela was still fast-asleep, one leg carelessly poking out from underneath the comforter, a pillow firmly situated under her growing belly with both her hands wrapped around it protectively.<p>

Hodgins smiled. He still had a hard time believing that Angela was having his baby for the second time despite the evidence right in front of his eyes. He couldn't wait for the day when they would welcome their son or daughter into the world.

He sat down on the bed next to her, pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ears. She began to stir, moaning softly. He chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead knowing that it was only a matter of seconds before she was fully awake.

"Mmmmm. What time is it?" she mumbled, almost incoherent.

"8:00, time to get up sleepyhead."

She groaned again and turned over to face him, holding her belly the whole time. "Why? Not like I can actually get up and do anything with my life." She glared at him as if it was his fault.

Hodgins sighed. Great it was one of _those_ days. Lately, Angela had been pretty down. It certainly did not suit her personality to be cooped up all day long, pregnant or not. "Come on babe, don't do that. It's not like I'm the one forcing you to stay on bed-rest. Doctor's orders, nothing either of us can do about it."

Now it was her turn to sigh, "I know. I just feel so useless right now. I mean the rest of you are out there solving murders and I can't even leave the house, let alone paint."

"Angie, you're not useless," he scooted closer to her, "You're carrying this baby, our baby, and making sure he or she comes right on time." He put his hand on her baby bump, feeling their child kick hard.

"Great, now you got him going again Jack. I swear every time you touch my belly, he just goes crazy in there and doesn't let up for hours." She shifted, pulling herself up into a sitting position, looking down at her stomach.

"That's because he can't wait to finally meet his daddy," Hodgins said.

Angela smiled, "He does have a pretty amazing daddy doesn't he?"

"And an even more amazing mommy who's doing all the heavy lifting, quite literally."

She laughed, "Do you have 10 minutes to spare to cuddle with your overly hormonal pregnant wife?"

"Of course, my lady. It would be my absolute pleasure."

He crawled back into bed next to her and pulled her close, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as she always did. Her quite extended belly ended up resting on him nowadays which he had no problem with. It allowed him to feel their baby at the same time as Angela.

"I love you Jack," she suddenly blurted out, seeming almost nervous about it.

"I love you too Ange," he replied then seeing her expression, "What?"

"Nothing. I-I-I just don't want to go through a day without telling you." She was sniffling now.

"Hey, hey. Angie, I'm not going anywhere," He attempted to reassure her.

"That doesn't mean that you won't die or I won't die. This path month that I've spent in this bed gave me a lot of time to just think. And I realized that life has a way of getting cut off much too early. We know that best because of our work. I don't want something to happen and you not know how I feel about you."

"But Ange, I know how you feel about me. You're having my baby for the second time aren't you?" He attempted to lighten the mood.

"I'm being serious Jack!" she practically wailed, her pregnancy hormones getting the best of her.

"Okay okay! Look babe you don't have to tell me that you love me for me to know it. I know just by the things you do. The way you grab onto my arm as soon as I put it around you when we're settling down for the night. The way you look at me, the way you're looking at me right now."

"You're right, you're right, of course you're right. I'm sorry, I'm just being stupid." She wiped her eyes and attempted to disentangle herself from him.

"Angela, you could never be stupid," he said softly, pulling her close again and kissing her lips with such force she suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For being your amazing self. Not many people could deal with me the way you do, especially with the hormones."

He laughed, "There's nothing to deal with. You're my incredibly sexy and gorgeous wife who happens to be heavily pregnant with the next of the Hodgins boys," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "You would have been much better off without the 'heavily' bit, but still, very nice."

He smirked, "It's all true, baby."

"Mhmmm," she just grinned, "By the way, I could just as well be heavily pregnant with the first of the Hodgins girls."

"Ahh, but now that would be a false statement wouldn't it?"

She frowned, momentarily confused, "No? Unless you know something I don't?"

"Well technically you're the first of the Hodgins girls my beautiful Angela Pearly-Gates Hodgins."

She smiled wide. "True, true, I'll give you that. Hey aren't you going to be late for work? And isn't Michael going to be late for school? Oh god, please tell me you didn't forget."

He laughed, "Of course not, he's downstairs dressed and ready to go, eating his waffles and watching some morning cartoons," He ignored the disapproving look from his wife and checked his watch, "Oh and I've got breakfast all ready for you on the end table. But we should actually get going. I'm sorry babe."

She sighed, "Its fine. I'll just lay here and watch re-runs on TV like I have been for the past month."

Hodgins grabbed a jacket out of their closet, shrugging into it with a bit of a wince, hoping Angela didn't see.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Is your shoulder hurting?"

"No, its fine," he lied.

"Honey, come on, you're obviously in pain. I told you it was too soon to stop using the sling."

"But Ange," he whined, "It was annoying and kept getting in the way at work."

She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, "Boohoo, I had one too just a few months ago so that ain't gonna work on me Jack."

"I'm not wearing it," he said simply.

"Fine, but when you're 60 years old and have raging arthritis don't come crying to me."

"Ugh!" he threw his hand in the air, "You win, I'll wear it okay? Happy?"

"Yes actually I am." She smirked.

"You're lucky I love you," Hodgins said, coming back over to the bed to kiss her goodbye.

"Yeah yeah get outta here lover boy. Leave me in peace to watch my Vampire Diaries re-runs and don't you dare say anything about it being a teen show or prepare to face my wrath."

He chuckled, "Sure thing Ange." He kissed her baby bump goodbye, whispering to their unborn child, "I'm so sorry Mommy is making you listen to that crap."

Angela yanked on his hair, "Heard that."

"Figured as much," he grinned slyly and began to head out the door before poking his head back in, "Oh don't forget I'm taking the afternoon off. I will be bringing you some lunch."

"Make it Mexican please!" she shouted after him.

He groaned. More spicy food he was going to have to be subjected to. But, what Angie wanted, Angie got.

* * *

><p><strong>At the lab<strong>

"Hodgins, what have you got for me?" Booth asked, peering into the office where Hodgins was currently having a stare down with his computer.

"Well the mass spec is taking forever to process this evidence but I can tell you that our victim was killed about two weeks ago."

"Thanks bug man. Oh, how's Angela doing?"

Hodgins looked up and raised his eyebrows, "She's been on bed-rest for a month and she's now eight months pregnant, how do you think she's doing?"

Booth grimaced, "Good point. Are we still on for dinner Saturday at your place? Bones said she'll cook for everyone and the kids have really been bugging me to see Michael."

"Sure, yeah of course. Actually, that'd probably help cheer Angie up a bit. She's been complaining about not having any human contact besides me and Michael."

"Alright sounds like a plan then," he said and his phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket and read the message. "Well, looks like Angela has a facial reconstruction for us. You want to come with me while we video chat her? I mean you're waiting for the results anyways aren't you?"

"True, yeah and I wanna check up on her anyways. Is Wendell really on vacation this week?"

Booth chuckled, knowing just how crazy Daisy Sweets drove Hodgins and not just Hodgins, but the entire lab. At least when Wendell was there, it was somewhat manageable as they didn't just have to listen to Daisy 24/7. "Afraid so. He apparently took his girlfriend on a nice getaway."

Hodgins groaned, "Alright let's go."

He and Booth headed to Angela's office where Brennan, Cam, and Daisy were already assembled, waiting.

"Dr. Wick, please hit video chat now," Brennan requested, seeing Booth and Hodgins walk in.

"Dr. Brennan, it's actually Dr. Sweets now but I totally understand your mistake," the young woman said, practically bouncing up and down as she normally did.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Right, well you'll excuse me if I never call you that. Having one Dr. Sweets is complicated enough."

Suddenly an image popped up on the computer screen. It was Angela, propped up on about a million pillows, talking to them through the webcam Hodgins had attached to their television.

Daisy outright giggled, Booth hid a smile, Brennan looked down at the floor, and Cam just smirked.

"What?" Angela asked, noting their strange expressions and body language. When no one answered her she asked again, "What the hell is wrong with you people? You've all see me heavily pregnant before."

Hodgins finally spoke up, "Honey, from the angle you have the webcam at, all we see is a mountain of baby bump. Your head looks tiny."

Angela rolled her eyes and sat up more, "Better?"

Hodgins shot looks at everyone and they responded, "Oh yes, much better."

Angela smirked, "You know it's not very nice to lie right to a pregnant woman's face." She raised her eyebrows.

"You still look huge Ange," Brennan blurted out, ignoring the death look Booth sent her.

Angela chuckled, "Thanks for being honest with me sweetie. Well, nothing I can do about it, pregnant fat lady at your service."

"Angela, being pregnant does not at all make you fat," Brennan told her, "You look beautiful as always."

She nodded, smiling, "Thanks for that Bren. Anyways, it looks like our guy was James Linville, 42, divorced with two kids." She pulled up the picture on the screen so the gang could see.

"Great. Thanks Ange. We'll go let his family know, come on Bones," Booth said.

"Mind if I ride along?" Sweets asked, "I can help determine if any of them should be suspects."

"Yeah yeah do whatever you want Sweets."

Booth and Brennan exited, with Sweets hot on their heels like a lost puppy.

Angela sighed a frustrated sigh, "Can you pleaaaassseee stop kicking me kid? It's been like the Olympics all morning long and I'd really appreciate some peace and quiet. You know, maybe a nap?" She looked up from where her hands were on her belly, "This is your fault Jack. You got the baby all riled up this morning and now he doesn't want to quit."

Hodgins chuckled, "What can I say? I've got magic hands." He grinned devilishly.

"Okay, too much information!" Cam interjected.

"Not like that-" Hodgins started but Cam put her hand up.

"Don't care; don't want to know about it."

"You guys are having another boy?! That's great!" Daisy squealed.

Angela rolled her eyes. She was already annoyed as it was; dealing with Daisy was not something she wanted to do at that moment. "No, Daisy, we aren't going to find out until he or she is born."

"Oh, but you said he…"

"To avoid calling our unborn child 'it.'" Angela said, her voice now dripping with annoyance.

"Okay then," Hodgins said, feeling the tension between his wife and the ever-excited Daisy Sweets. "Well thank you for that babe. You can go take that nap now if you want."

"Well it doesn't exactly matter what I want now does it? If this kid doesn't want to sleep then I sure as hell ain't gonna be getting any sleep any time soon," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry! I love you! I'll be home with lunch in a couple hours."

"Yeah, yeah, save it Hodgins," she rolled her eyes and shut off her webcam.

Cam turned to Hodgins, "Wow, is it just me or does she seem really pissy today?"

"Oh no, it's not just you. This is definitely not one of the better days. She's tired of being cooped up all day long."

"Well I don't blame her. I'd probably go crazy if I were her."

Hodgins gave her a weak smile, "I'm gonna go check on the mass spec, see if it's warmed up yet."

Cam turned to still see Daisy standing there smiling like an idiot, "Aren't you supposed to be finishing cleaning the bones Dr. Sweets?"

"Oh right. Sorry Dr. Saroyan. I'm on my way right now!"

Cam shook her head, laughing softly. Crazy and dysfunctional they may be, but her team was her family.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Brennan had come over to the Hodgins house to spend some quality time with her best friend while Booth and Hodgins took all the kids to the movies.

Currently they were lounging on the couches in Angela and Hodgins' living room just talking.

"Sweetie he keeps asking me if I need help in the shower. I'm worried now that I've hit eight months, he's actually going to insist."

"Oh," she paused, obviously thinking, "Is that not a good thing?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Trust me I wouldn't be complaining if we were going to have sex, not that we're actually allowed to, but no he quite literally means that he thinks I need help bathing myself. My god, I'm pregnant not handicapped. You would think he would've learned by now, this is our second baby."

"Yes, but your pregnancy is high risk so wouldn't it make sense that Hodgins worries more about you than he did when you were pregnant with Michael?"

Angela sighed, "Ugh, sweetie you are of no help. You're supposed to be on my side here."

"I'm sorry Ange. You know I'm not really the person to go to for personal advice."

"That's okay Bren, I'm just happy I am talking to someone other than my overly protective husband, my four year old son, or myself."

Brennan looked at her strangely.

"Not that I don't love and adore them, it's just nice to have some girl talk, especially since I've been cooped up in this house for so long."

Brennan touched her friend's shoulder sympathetically, "Your baby will be here soon Ange."

Angela sighed, "I know, I'm just so tired of not being able to do the things I love. Brennan, I can't even have sex. Do you know how much that is killing me? I mean, of course with me being 8 months pregnant it wouldn't be the extremely passionate sex that Hodgins and I are both used to, but still, sex is sex."

Brennan laughed, "I can only imagine Ange." She was well aware that her friend and her husband were the type of couple who could never get enough of each other and were always showing one another affection. Most people said that marriage destroyed sex, but even after they had Michael, Angela and Hodgins continued to have an extremely healthy sex life. If anything, they just learned to be a little more discreet about it when they were at work and maybe learned a little bit of restraint.

Angela smiled, "This has been very good. Thanks for coming over Sweetie."

"It was my pleasure Angela. Besides, I didn't really relish the idea of seeing a movie with 3 young children and 2 equally childish adult males."

They both laughed before hearing the sound of the front door opening and their families trooping in loudly.

Angela rolled her eyes and brought herself into a sitting position with some difficulty.

One by one, Hodgins, Michael, Booth, Karissa, and Kevin all trooped into the living room.

"Mommy! You're awake!" Michael yelled, running towards his mother.

Angela pulled him into her lap with a smile, "I sure am baby. How was the movie?"

"It was awesome! Daddy and Uncle Booth let us get popcorn and candy!"

"Oh did they?" Angela raised her eyebrows looking over at Brennan who seemed to be giving Booth death threats with her eyes.

"Mhmmm," he said, continuing to chatter on to her.

Brennan looked on with a grin. It was nice seeing her friend happy especially after Hodgins had said she had been so miserable lately. She made a mental note to stop by more often. "Well Ange, we should probably get going. Its past bedtime, but we'll definitely see you this weekend for the barbeque."

"Okay. Bye Booth, bye Kev, bye Rissa. Michael, go help your daddy walk our guests out."

The children said their goodbyes and she could hear her husband saying goodbye to Booth and thanking Brennan.

"Woo. Okay, Michael why don't you go brush your teeth. I want to talk to your Mom."

"K," the young boy sang, racing up the stairs.

"Hey," Hodgins murmured to his wife, sitting down beside her.

She smiled, "Hey."

"How are you feeling babe?" He reached over and put a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Better. Thank you for tonight Jack. I really appreciate it."

He leaned over and kissed her gently, "Anything for you Angie. Now, how about we get you to bed too?" He stood up, grabbing her hand, and pulling her to her feet.

Before she knew it she was being pulled into his arms and carried up the stairs.

"You know, I know you like to show off how strong you are and all, but I _am_ capable of walking up stairs and you're going to hurt yourself."

He just grunted in response, clearly concentrating on not dropping her.

"Mhmm, please put me down before you hurt yourself!"

"No!" he forced out, "Almost there!"

Finally, he set her down at the top of the stairs before falling to his knees. "Phew that was a workout!"

She glared at him.

He laughed nervously, "Not a workout, that's not what I meant. I meant-"

"You meant that I'm fat! Just say it!" She cut in.

"No! Not at all. Baby, you're not fat, you're full, with life that is. You're beautiful!"

She rolled her eyes, "Nice save Jack."

He breathed out a sigh of relief, "Why don't you go get into something more comfortable? I'm going to go see what Michael is doing."

She waddled down the hall to their bedroom and changed into a tank top, a stretched out one that she had for some reason saved from when she had been pregnant with Michael, and a pair of loose pajama pants.

No longer than five minutes after she had crawled into the bed and gotten comfortable, she heard the squeal of her son and the pounding of feet on the hardwood floors of their hallway.

Michael burst into the room and practically jumped into her arms.

"What in the world is-?" she asked aloud and stopped when she heard the roar of her husband coming down the hallway. Now she knew what was going on.

Jack came into the room roaring and immediately reached for Michael, who hid behind his heavily pregnant mother. "I'm going to get you little boy!"

"Mommy, help!"

She laughed, "I know just how to get rid of this beast!" She grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down, kissing him hard on the lips.

"Whoa! Where am I? What happened?" Jack asked, faking surprise.

"Daddy, you're silly!" Michael shouted, giggling wildly as he jumped into his father's lap.

"He is, isn't he?" Angela agreed.

"Alright sport, time for bed. Say goodnight to your mom and go get into your pjs. I'll be there in a bit to tuck you in. Okay?"

"Are you sure I can't stay up a little longer Daddy? Pleeeeaaassseeee!" Michael begged, giving Hodgins the classic Angela pouty look.

Jack looked over at Angela and rolled his eyes at the smirk on her face. "That's not going to work on me tonight buddy. Say goodnight please."

"Fine," Michael sighed in resignation, knowing a lost battle when he saw one.

"Come here baby," Angela held her arms out and Michael crawled across the bed to her, snuggling into her outstretched arms as best as he could.

He looked up at her with a smile, "I love you Mommy."

She smiled back, "I love you too Mikey, more than anything in the world." She pulled him close again, kissing the top of his head.

Hodgins watched his family with a proud smile.

Michael pulled back, "Can I say goodnight to the baby Mommy?"

"Of course you can sweetie." She took his little hands and set them on her swollen belly.

He leaned down close, whispering, "Goodnight little brother or sister. I can't wait til you get here and I get to start teaching you things."

Hodgins could see Angela nearly in tears. "Okay buddy, go get into your pajamas."

"Okay!" Michael sang, giggling as he ran down the hall to his room.

Hodgins sat down on the bed next to his wife, stroking her cheek gently, "Hey, are you okay Ange?"

"Yeah," she sniffled, "I'm fine, it's just these damn hormones."

He chuckled, kissing her forehead, "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"We should have a real wedding," Hodgins said as he changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt.<p>

Angela frowned, confused as to where this was coming from, "What?"

"You know, a real wedding," he turned around to face her, "With the white dress, the chapel, and the flowers, all that jazz."

"Jack, I'm eight months pregnant," she stated as if that were explanation enough.

"I know that. I didn't mean now silly." He sat down on the bed next to her and put his hand on her baby bump, "Maybe after the baby is born. I just think you deserve more than a crappy jail wedding."

"Awww honey," she put her hand on his cheek, "I loved our wedding. It didn't matter that it was in jail because it was where we both realized that we never stopped loving each other. All that time I thought that you'd moved on, but you were just waiting for me to snap out of my funk and realize that you were always the one for me. You don't know how much that really meant to me Jack. So, no I don't want or need another wedding because we would never ever be able to top our jail wedding."

He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too Jack. Now if you would be so kind, see if you can get this kid to stop kicking so I can actually get a good night's sleep."

Smirking, he put his hand on her belly and began to rub circles over their unborn child.

"I think its working, don't stop," she whispered as if their baby could hear her.

With his free hand he reached over and turned off the light. Angela turned over onto her side and pulled him with her.

He laughed quietly, amazed sometimes at her strength.

"What?" she asked.

He leaned in and kissed her neck a few times, "Nothing Angie, let me worry about putting this baby to bed. You get some sleep."

"Okay," she murmured, already beginning to fall asleep.

Hodgins smiled, thinking just how lucky he was. He had a beautiful, talented wife whom he was crazy in love with, a young son who was the perfect mix of himself and Angela, and a baby still yet to arrive, nestled snug in his/her mother's womb. No matter what the outcome of the birth, Jack Hodgins knew he could never in a million years have asked for a better life. He had everything he had ever wanted and so much more.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of yet another chapter. Thank you for reading! It would be so kind of you to review and let me know what you thought of it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up (mainly because I haven't written it yet) but hopefully it will be soon. So, stay tuned! <strong>

**Thanks again,**

**-Willie**


End file.
